Freaky Guardian Sailor Stein
by blackkitten13
Summary: A rewrite from the original. Frankie Stein has always been considered strange. But when a dog show up and claims she is the heroine Sailor Stein, her life flips upside down. Frankie has never been one to be a hero. Now that evil threatens her life, Frankie must find her team, a princess, and save the universe from ultimate destruction.
1. A Stitched Star Is Born

**Episode 1: The Stitched Star is Born**

 _In another time long forgotten, there was once a kingdom whose inhabitants were both humans and monsters of all kinds. This kingdom was ruled by a good and wise king, who was preparing his beloved granddaughter, the princess of the kingdom, to rule after his death. The kingdom lived peacefully and was prosperous. That is, until the day an evil being arrived and disturbed the peace, bringing an army of darkness and betrayal. The King tried to reason with her, but the Ruler of the Dark was persistent. She devised a plan to conquer and destroy the kingdom, using anything she could get her hands on to her advantage._

 _The Queen of Darkness harnessed the power of her Kingdom to strengthening her own malevolent force. She released the power on the good kingdom. Within hours, nearly everyone and everything had been obliterated._

 _Although his kingdom and entire world was falling in ruin, the King transferred the last of his power to the Elemental Crystal and the Crescent Staff. Using it's power, the King sent the princess, her court and the people of his kingdom to the future in a new world called Earth, where they would all at last be safe. In return for their well-being, the people of the kingdom had their memories stripped away from them._

 _Without their memories to guide them, the King sent several special guardians to Earth with the princess and his people. These guardians must find the princess, so she can use her power to restore peace and truth to the world. And now… our true story begins._

* * *

A great deal of time had passed since that day. Now, Earth was a beautiful planet with many people. And issues.

In a sleepy Oregon town, a teenage girl was sound asleep. The alarm set on her phone started to go off with a loud buzzing noise with the sound only being multiplied from the table. She reached over and slid her fingers across the phone screen several times before successfully shutting off the alarm.

The girl swung her legs over her bed and walked over to her vanity with a yawn. Looking in the mirror, she saw her unchanging reflection, with the exception of a messy bedhead. If you were looking at her for yourself though, you would have thought she was kinda weird.

The girl was born with several birthmarks that circled her skin and strangely looked like stitching. There were two on her right arm, one on her left, two on her left leg, one on her right, a one that encircled her neck and one stitch on her right cheek. They were a dark color which made them stand out even more against her skin. They were hard to hide. The weird thing was that they looked like they held her body together. The girl just thought that they were a family gene or something similar. She never paid much attention in biology class. But her family had them on their bodies too.

The girl's eyes were as odd as the rest of her. The girl was born with heterochromia, meaning her eyes were two colors. Her left eye was green, and her right eye was blue.

Her long hair was also very unusual. The girl had been born with poliosis, creating a thick, long white streak in her black hair. Her bangs fell to the right side of her face. The girl pulled back her fringe with a hair clip before continuing her daily routine.

The girl refiled through her drawers and pulled out her school uniform. It was a normal uniform for a high school. It had a sleek white dress shirt and a dark blue jacket with the school's crest sewn on the breast pocket. It also included a blue skirt, a black tie and gray socks. The girl pulled out a pair of black and white striped heels to go with it. She quickly began to dress and get ready for the day.

As she had finished up, the girl decided to check her phone to see if there were any notifications. She picked up her phone as she loosened the tie around her neck. She froze solid for a split second before panicking.

"Ah! I'm gonna be late!" she cried as she read the time. One minute until seven o'clock. The girl hastily pulled on the rest of her uniform and shoes and ran up the stairs, seeing as her bedroom was originally the basement. There had been only two bedrooms in the house, but the girl had made the best of her situation and her loss to her older brother.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up in time for school?!" the girl asked her mother as she reached the top of the stairs and ran past the kitchen where her mother sat. Her mother looked a lot like her daughter. The only exception was her blue eyes and her short, jet black bob.

"I did, Frankie, sweetheart. Ten times I tried," replied her mother as she went through the newspaper at the dining room table. Frankie ran past with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Each time you said you were getting up in five minutes."

"And you actually believed me?!" Frankie wiped the foam off of her mouth as she ran out of the first floor bathroom. She grabbed her school bag and ran towards the door.

"Frankie!"

"Mom, I need to go!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Frankie spun back around to look at her mother, who was now standing behind her. She held a brown paper lunch bag in her hands. Frankie laughed awkwardly.

"Lunch… oh yeah…" Frankie took the bag from her mom and kissed her on the cheek. She turned and ran out the door, slamming it loudly behind her.

* * *

"I'm so tired!" yawned Frankie to herself as she ran down Main Street, narrowly avoiding men and women on their way to work. Several curses fell on her ears whenever she bumped into someone. "Why didn't I go to bed earlier? Stupid YouTube videos!"

"Hold it still! I wanna feel its tongue!" shouted a childish voice. Frankie stopped in her tracks with a confused look on her face. "I'm trying!" Franke turned into the alleyway where the voices were coming from. She saw three little boys. They were holding something furry and writhing violently in their little hands. Frankie took a few steps closer. She seized to a halt when she saw it was a dog. One of the boys' hands trying to pry its jaw open. Her eyes narrowed as a feeling of rage rose in her chest..

"Hey, kids! Knock it off!" she yelled at the kids. "Leave that dog alone!" The boys turned to look at the girl. They all went stiff as a deer caught in headlights.

"We've been caught!" one of them yelled. The three boys dropped the dog and ran off in the other direction. Frankie glared at them before heading over towards the dog. She knelt down and carefully picked it up.

The dog had soft brown fur and heterochromatic eyes. His eyes oddly enough matched Frankie's perfectly, from the color to the placement. The dog also had harsh stitches and scars across his skin. The scars shown through his fur. It was as if the stitches had been done by a drunken veterinarian or a pet owner trying to avoid police charges. Obviously, both of them had failed to hide something horribly.

"You poor thing," Frankie said sweetly, petting his forehead gently, "You must have been through a lot, huh?" The dog barked happily and began to lick Frankie's face, making her giggle. "Aw, you're so sweet!" Frankie smiled and decided to take a better look at the dog. She pulled him away from her face. There was a dirty old band-aid stuck to the fur on his forehead.

"Do you want me to take this band-aid off?" she asked the dog. The dog began pawing at the band-aid. Frankie, taking the pawing as a yes, carefully peeled the band-aid off, making sure not to hurt the dog further. Her heterochromic eyes widened at what was underneath. It was a gray skull.

"Is that a skull?" She went to poke it, but the dog wriggled out of her grip and ran a good distance away from her. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." The dog barked at her, causing the stitched girl to jump back a few feet. Frankie took a quick look at her phone for the time. 7:10.

"Ah!" she yelled, "Now I'm going to be really late if I don't hurry up!" Turning on her heel, Frankie ran towards the high school the best she could in her shoes.

* * *

Frankie arrived at Merston High, Salem's local high school, with only a minute to get to her first period class. Luckily, she got her seat next to her best friend, Rebecca Steam. Even Rebecca, who was always late, beat Frankie to school and to class.

Like Frankie, Rebecca was was strange girl as well. She had tan skin, black curls and copper colored eyes that Frankie swore looked like gears sometimes. Rebecca was in love with robotics and mechanics, which made her an outcast among the students. She almost always had grease and oil stains on her clothes. She kept a pair of goggles on her forehead as well to keep herself from losing them. Frankie always joked that Rebecca might have been a robot in a past life or something. Rebecca loved to take risks and would often either get hurt because of them or get in trouble with her guardians. She even was on the roller derby team at the school as well.

Rebecca was outcasted by the rest of the student body for many reasons. One reason was because she was an orphan. Rebecca's mother had died in a car accident, while her father mysteriously disappeared. One of the teachers had taken her in, and raised her from the tender age of eight. Most people said that her father had just gotten sick of looking at her and abandoned her. This would always make Rebecca upset since she had been close to her father before his disappearance.

"Wow, you're far later than I usually am," said Rebecca in her British accent, "Did your alarm clock short out again? Or did you forget to set it? Your parents got you that for a reason you know." Frankie shrugged as she sat down.

"I don't know, it might have. I even had a backup set on my phone," Frankie answered, "You know how electricity just loves me. It shocks me constantly, and all of my things are always shorting out!" Rebecca laughed nervously at her friend's strongly intended use of sarcasm.

"Calm down, Frankie before you short out," Rebecca said jokingly as she tried to find a way to change the subject. "Hey! Did you hear about the new Sailor D video game that came out? I saw it on T.V. last night!" Frankie's mood perked up.

"Yeah, I saw that too. I'm going to the arcade after school to see if they have it." Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from behind the two girls. Their teacher standing behind them.

"Miss Stein, you should be studying more and watching less T.V.," he said. His sudden presence made Frankie jump. "There isn't any excuse for failing this test!" Their math teacher held out Frankie's test to them. On it was a large, red thirty percent on the top of the paper. Frankie's eyes grew wide.

"I failed?" she said with her mouth wide open, "How?! I studied all night for this test!"

"Have one of your parents sign it and return it to me." The teacher handed Frankie her paper and walked away. The stitched girl sighed.

"I can't believe this happened," she told Rebecca, "I studied all night the night before! How could I have possibly have failed?!" Rebecca took Frankie's paper and read it over. She stifled a laugh. "Ow, thanks for being a real good friend, Rebecca."

"It's not that, love," said the tanned girl, "Most of your answers are blank!"

"Best friend say what?" Rebecca handed Frankie back her test. The black-and-white haired girl skimmed it. Every question after the sixth one was left blank.

"Please tell me this wasn't on that day I fell asleep in class." Rebecca nodded.

"I'm afraid it was." This morning was not a good one for Frankie Stein, and the day would only go downhill from there.

* * *

After school, Frankie, Rebecca and their male friend, Cyrus Clops were standing outside of the school.

Cyrus, or Cy as the g was the one of two males in their little group of friends. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. He had glasses over his eyes, but Frankie and Rebecca joked around saying they didn't work, because he was always walking into things. Most of the kids harshly called him "cyclops" for the fact that his eyesight and depth perception were so bad, it seemed like he only had one eye. But, despite all that, Cy was the smartest one out of the three, making him the one the girls turned to whenever they need help with homework or studying.

Frankie was sitting on the curb outside of the school, still complaining about her math test.

"Calm down, love," Rebecca said as she sat down next to Frankie, "It's just one test! You'll pass the next one!"

"You don't get it, Rebecca," sighed Frankie, "If my mom finds out I failed a test because I fell asleep, she is going to ground me for all eternity!"

"You know I could always tutor you," suggested Cy as he sat down on Frankie's other side, "How would you like that?"

"No offense, but I would like that as much as I would a root canal." Cy sighed.

"You're such a dork sometimes, Cy!" said Rebecca, "She doesn't need a tutor! Frankie is smart enough on her own."

"Thanks, Rebecca, but that doesn't help my current problem."

"Hey, why don't we go to the Shopping Center? That will get your mind off of all this. Just call your mum and say that you're at my house."  
"You two are going shopping?" Cy said in disbelief, "Is that really more important than your grades? I didn't study, and I only got a ninety-five! How am I going to explain that to my sister?"

"Why are you telling us this?" Rebecca asked, confused.

"Maybe he's right!" cried Frankie, "I'm going to flunk out of school and-" Frankie's voice was cut off as she buried her face in her knees. Rebecca put an arm around her friend as she gave Cy a look that told him to keep his mouth shut before he made the problem anymore worse.

"Don't say that. We're going shopping, and that's the end of it. By the time you get home, your mum will have forgotten about the test!" Frankie looked at Rebecca with hopeful eyes.

"Do you really think so?" Rebecca nodded.

"Have I ever lied to you? We can even get ice cream while we're there!"

"Can we get earrings?" Frankie asked. Rebecca nodded again.

"That's a great idea!" said Rebecca as she stood up, "We can go to that store my stepbrother works at! He says they stuff they have there is pretty wicked."

"Are they really that good?," Frankie asked as she twirled her white section of hair around her finger."They have all kinds of wonderful things! You have to see them! They'll blow you away! They even have those necklaces I saw you looking at the other day!"

"Really?" Rebecca nodded. With a newfound spark, Frankie stood up and grabbed Rebecca's hand. "What are we waiting for? Let's go! Right now!" Laughing, the two girls ran off, leaving Cy behind.

"Those girls are beautiful in their own ways… but they don't have their priorities straight…" he sighed before getting up himself and heading home.

* * *

The two girls arrived at the local Shopping Center to hear a person calling out advertising in order to draw in customers.

"COME ON IN! EVERYONE'S WELCOME! MAKE US AN OFFER!" After walking a bit further, they saw it was coming from the jewelry store.

"Rebecca, what's going on?" Frankie asked her friend. Rebecca shrugged.

"WELCOME LADIES! HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO OWN DIAMONDS, SAPPHIRE…"

"I don't get it…" said Rebecca as the two girls approached the store, "My stepbrother is in charge of the store while the owner is away. Why would he do something like this? It really isn't like him..."

"Yeah, what did he put in his coffee this morning?"

"TODAY ONLY, EVERYTHING IN THE STORE IS NINETY PERCENT OFF! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TRY ON ANYTHING!" The two girls walked into the store and immediately found Rebecca's stepbrother at a counter.

Unlike his stepsister, Howard was not an orphan. No one really knew why he didn't talk about his biological family or anything about his life before he was adopted, but most people could see why. He had the harsh scars all over his skin to prove it. The teenager had shaggy light brown hair, and heterochromia, like Frankie did. This was one of the reasons why Rebecca had introduced the two. Howard's left eye was a pale red color while his right was turquoise. His unnatural eye colors had made him very uncomfortable, thus why Rebecca introduced him and Frankie in the first place. He was clumsy, naive and a kind soul. He had fit right in with their little band of misfits.

"Howard!" called out Rebecca. The boy in question turned to see his stepsister and her friend walked towards him.

"Rebecca, welcome to the store!" he said kindly, "Hello, Frankie, how are you?"

"I'm good," replied Frankie, "Fell asleep and failed a test, but I'm good!"

"Yeah… I heard…" Frankie almost turned to stone. "Rebecca told me you would be coming." Frankie shot a look at her tanned, British friend. Rebecca laughed nervously.

"Anyway, Frankie and I came to see those necklaces you got in earlier." Howard nodded and went to get the item his sister asked for, but someone stopped him. It was a young, brunette woman.

"Don't be silly," said the man, "Why don't you show them some diamonds? There are plenty to go around."

"And who are you?" asked Rebecca. The woman took a slight bow.

"Excuse me, but I'm the manager of this store while the owner is away." Frankie and Rebecca took a quick look at each other.

"But I thought Howard was in charge of the store?"

"I was," admitted Howard with a sigh, "But my boss called, and I got demoted."

"Yes," cut in the woman, "And I believe you are Mr. Voodoo's sister, correct?" Rebecca nodded.

"Stepsister, yes," she answered.

"Anyone related to my employees deserve nothing but the best!" The woman pulled out a ring from the counter and showed it to Frankie. "Here, miss, would you like to try on this ring?"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Frankie said uncomfortably, "But no, thank you. I'm fine."

"But it's a twenty carat diamond! And for someone as lovely as you, only ten dollars!" Frankie began blushing when the woman called her beautiful. Then, both of the girls and the employee heard the amount the woman offered.

"TWENTY CARATS, TEN DOLLARS!?" they all exclaimed in shock. Women around the store began crowding around them, and the two girls got pushed out of the store.

"Do you think Howard will be alright?" Frankie asked.

"I hope so," said Rebecca, glancing back at the store, "This is really strange, Frankie. Howard worked hard for his promotion. Why would his boss demote him just like that?" Frankie shrugged.

"It is really weird." Frankie turned away from the store.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I'm probably going to take a nap before showing my mom my grade."

"Alright, I'm going to wait here for my brother. Be careful!"

"You, too!" Frankie then walked away, thinking about how on earth she was going to tell her mother what happened.

* * *

Frankie walked home from the Shopping Center alone. Today had been horrible beyond comparison. She sighed and took out the test from her school bag and looked at the large thirty on it. Frankie moaned and pushed a few loose strands of her hair out of her face.

"How can I tell Mom I fell asleep during a test?" she muttered to herself, "Better yet, how can I show her? Dad's on a business trip for the University, and he handles these things a lot better than Mom does!" In her frustration, Frankie crumpled up the paper into a ball and threw it over her shoulder without looking where it was going to land.

"Can you please watch where you're going, Heterochrome?" Frankie stopped in her tracks and turned around. Behind her was a boy. He had black hair with blonde ends, blue eyes obscured by rectangular glasses, pale skin and a piercing on his left eyebrow. He wore a yellow dress shirt, a checkered sweater vest, a blue bowtie, light blue sneakers and gray jeans. He had a bag slung across his shoulder and Frankie's test in his hands.

"Wow…" Frankie said in surprise, "That's a first. No one's ever called me that before, but I would prefer if you didn't point out my streak, my eyes, my skin or anything else. Look, I'm really sorry about hitting you with that." She held out her hand to collect the paper.

"No, it's fine. Really," said the boy. He unfolded the test and handed it back to Frankie. Unfortunately, he had also seen her grade. "A thirty? And looking at you and hearing the way you talk, I thought you were smarter than this." Frankie began to blush, but it was not with embarrassment. It was with anger.

"I am," Frankie snapped as s snatched back the test, "For your information, I maintain a steady B average! Sometimes an A!"

"Hold on a second," the boy stuttered out. "I-"

"Nevermind," Frankie said sadly turned and walked away from the boy. She had enough of her bad luck streak today and just wanted to get home.

"The nerve of him… calling me 'Heterochrome', and talking to me like that" Frankie muttered furiously as she continued on her way home. "... still…" Frankie looked back at the boy. "He is kinda cute."

The boy looked at Frankie with wonder as she walked away.

"There's something about that girl…" he muttered before walking in the opposite direction to back to his apartment.

* * *

Frankie continued on her journey home. However, she got distracted halfway and stopped outside of the arcade. In the window was a poster of the new Sailor D video game Rebecca had been talking about. Frankie's eyes lit up.

"It's the new Sailor D video game," she said while looking at the poster. Frankie sighed. "I wish I could be like Sailor D…" Frankie gazed at the heroine in the poster. It looked like it had to be drawn, unlike the rest of the poster, which was photographed. The girl had pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks that was tied in pigtails. Her bangs fell straight down on her forehead. The girl seemed to be a vampire, seeing as she had pointed ears and fangs. She also had a small pink heart right under her left eye, which looked like a birthmark. She was wearing a pink and purple Sailor uniform, a pink mask and pink heels.

"I bet something exciting is always happening in her life," continued Frankie, "Unlike mine. Oh! Who am I kidding?! I'm never going to be like Sailor D! Not when I'm lie this. And definitely not when I fall asleep in class!" Frankie took a look back down at her test. "Mom's going to pop a stitch when she sees this! What am I going to do?" Frankie sighed and continued walking. Little did she know that the dog from earlier had been following her all day.

"I can't believe it!" the dog told himself, "That girl?! This is the one I'm looking for?!"

* * *

Frankie stood braced outside her front door. She drew a breath on through her teeth.

"I can do this. I just have to avoid telling Mom," she said cooly. "Yeah. That's what I'll do." Frankie opened the door.

"So, how did you do on that math test yesterday?" Frankie heard her mother say as soon as she walked in the door. Her cool façade completely melted away.

"A test…?" Frankie repeated, "In math…?" Frankie's mother nodded.

"The same test you stayed up all night studying for. Cyrus's sister called and said he got a ninety-five. She sounded really disappointed about it."

"Oh yeah… that math test." Frankie dug her heel into the carpet. "Well… uh…"

"How did you do on it?" asked her mother. Frankie swallowed a nasty taste that was rising in her mouth.

"You see Mom, it's like this… I… uh…"

"Frankie, if you can't tell me, then let me see your test." Frankie looked up into her mother's eyes. She was being as serious as stone. Frankie reached into her schoolbag, pulling out the piece of crumpled paper in question

"Okay." Frankie held out her test to her mother. There was a pause of uncomfortable silence. Her mother's eyes looked like fire was dancing in them.

"Thirty percent?! You got an F?!" she said angrily, "You said that you studied!"

"I did!" said Frankie, trying to the situation to her mom, "I-"

"Frankie, I ask one thing of you. All I want you do is get good grades! Is that too much to ask for? Go down to your room and start studying-"

"But Mom! It's too late in the afternoon to study! It's not going to work and implant into my brain at all!"

"I don't want to hear it! Go!" With a dejected looked, Frankie walked down the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the basement door shut.

* * *

After about three hours, the sun had started to set, dousing Frankie's bedroom in an orange glow. Frankie slammed her school books shut and fell onto her bed, tired from all of the studying her mother just made her do.

"Studying in excess like this can't be good for one person" she sighed as she laid back on her pillow, "How does Cy do it?! Ah… I'm so sleepy… Oh, sleep… that sounds pretty good…" Frankie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 _A young woman took her lover's hand. She was trembling. Her features weren't very clear to the eye, and neither was the man's hand she was holding. She appeared to be gripping it tightly, with her other hand holding up the dress she was wearing to allow her to run better. There were faint explosions off in the distance. The world around them was falling apart._

 _"Come on, we have to hurry," said the man. "We need to get you out of here."_

 _"What about everyone?" asked the woman, "My friends? My grandfather? My people?"_

 _"They'll have the Sailor Guardians to protect them. Right now we have to get you out of here." The woman stumbled in her path. The man helped her along a little further._

 _"What about you?" asked the woman. A tear streaked down her cheek. "I can't lose you. Not after all we've been through together." The man's hand tightened around his lover's as they both came to a stop. He wrapped his arms around her tightly._

 _"I promise I won't leave you. Not again. My princess…" The scene faded to black. There was the sound of a crash, followed by a set of screams._

* * *

Frankie sat up with a start. A shiver ran up her spine as cold sweat dripped down her face. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. Frankie took several deep breaths to calm herself. Her dream had shaken her up. She didn't know why, but it all felt very familiar and all too real. Maybe that's why it scared her so much.

She sighed, flicking on her lamp beside her bed. Then she screamed.

Sitting on her bed was the dog she had saved this morning. Frankie relaxed a bit.

"Oh god, you scared me," she said with a relieved sigh, "Wait, how did you get in here?"

"I came in through that window," said the dog, waving a paw at one of the small windows Frankie had placed around her bedroom. Frankie stared at the dog for a moment.

"Did you just… talk?" she said in surprise. The dog nodded. "Oh jeez, a talking dog! I'm still dreaming!"

"Will you pay attention? I came all this way to see you, after all." said the pup as it took a step closer to Frankie, "My name is Watzit."

"Watzit?" she repeated. The dog's eyes narrowed.

"My owner gave me that name! I can't believe I was searching for you all of this time!" Frankie stopped laughing.

"You were looking… for me?" said the confused girl. Watzit nodded.

"Yup! You're the Chosen One, and I've been sent here to guide you on the path to your destiny! I wasn't really sure about you the first time we met in that alley, but I've been following you-"

"You've been what?"

"I've been following you. Haven't you been paying attention to what I've been saying? Anyway, I know for certain now that you are the Sailor Guardian for the Simulacrums!" Frankie picked up the dog, staring at it with her blue and green eyes.

"What the heck is a simulacrum?" Frankie asked curiously.

"Scientifically, artificially or supernaturally created life," Watzit explained, "Kinda like a gargoyle or Pinocchio." Frankie laughed worriedly.

"Okay. This has to be a joke, right?" she asked, "This sounds like something a certain someone might do." Frankie felt lack-luster at the idea of her brother doing this to her. But a talking dog seemed a little over the top.

"No one's tricking you! You are Sailor Stein and your friend is in trouble!" Frankie stared down at the little dog.

"What?" Watzit nodded.

"You have to help her!"

"Me?! I'm only fifteen! I can't do anything to help! The closest thing I can do is call the police." Watzit sighed.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you!" He jumped off the bed and climbed out the window he came in. A few minutes later, Watzit returned with something in his mouth. He dropped it in front of Frankie. The skeptical girl picked it up. It was gray, circular metal disk on a silver chain. In the center was a silver lightning bolt.

"Why the heck did you just give me a necklace?" asked Frankie.

"It's not any necklace. It's a special locket. It's meant for you," Frankie blushed slightly, her hands and the locket dropping into her lap.

"Now I really feel like this is a prank…" Watzit growled and barked at her, making Frankie jump.

"I'm sorry about that, but you're starting to frustrate me! Now, listen. You are Sailor Stein, and you are sworn to defend the princess of Salem and your people!"

"Salem has a princess?" Frankie said curiously. "Since when?" Watzit shook his head.

"Not your Salem. My Salem. It's the place where I came from. It's an alternate world that-" he said before shaking his head and stopping halfway, "I don't have time to explain all of this! Powerful and evil forces have come here and that locket in your hands can help you fight them! You are Sailor Stein and you must fight evil when it rears it's ugly head! You can not be afraid!"

"You mean like Sailor D?" asked Frankie, "Sorry, but this doesn't sound real."

"I'm not joking, Frankie! This is your destiny!" shouted Watzit as he began pawing at Frankie's leg.

"My destiny? I am dreaming!"

"This isn't a dream! I'll show you! Hold up your locket and say 'Stein Prism Power, Make-Up,'" Frankie raised an eyebrow at the dog. "I didn't create it! The locket's maker did. Just do it!"

"Alright… I'm trusting you on this, magic talking dream dog," Frankie said as she got up off of her bed. She held the locket up in the air.

"STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" Frankie yelped as black and blue light came out of the locket and surrounded her. She shut her eyes tightly until the light faded. Opening her eyes slowly, Frankie turned around to stare at her reflection. Her eyes grew wide. She touched the mirror to make sure what she was seeing was real. And it was.

Frankie was no longer in her school uniform. Her clothes had been replaced with a white leotard with a blue sailor collar that had three stripes on it and a blue skirt. Black bows were on her chest and the back of her skirt, holding the collar and skirt in place. She wore a pair of black knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top and white elbow-length gloves that had three black bands on the ends. Her locket was now on the middle of the bow on her chest. Frankie also was wearing a golden tiara that wrapped around her head. In the center of it was a blue gem. But that wasn't the part the freaked Frankie out. It wasn't her clothes, it was her appearance.

Her pale skin had turned into a light mint-green color, and her birthmarks had turned into real stitching keeping her body held together. On her neck were two, tiny bolts sticking out of her neck right on the neck stitching. Her white streak had multiplied and took over a great deal of her hair, making it seem like it was the natural black color was he unnatural streaks instead.

Frankie immediately began to panic.

"What did you do to me?!" she cried, getting a look at her entire body, "I look like Frankenstein's bride!"

"This is your true form, Sailor Stein," explained Watzit, "Back in my world, you must have been a daughter of the Frankenstein family, given your simulacrum look. When you transform, you become who you really are. How your soul appears to be. Your true inner self."

"I look like a freak! This is the worst day of my life!"

"Are you listening to me at all? You'll only be like this when you transform. Although I wish you always looked like this. You look far prettier when you're who you really are."

"That doesn't help," said Frankie dejectedly. Watzit sighed.

"Right…"

"Help!" cried out a faint voice, "Somebody help!" Frankie's eyes widened when she recognized it.

"That's Rebecca's voice!" she said.

"That's right, and she's in danger!"

"But what can I do?" Frankie put a gloved hand on Watzit's head. "You keep forgetting that I'm new to this whole thing."

"You are Sailor Stein," Watzit reminded her, "You will know what to do when you look into your heart. Now, let's go save your friend!"

"Right! And you are so lucky that my mom and brother went to pick my dad up from the airport or else I would have to crawl out my window."

* * *

Frankie and Watzit rushed to where they heard Rebecca's screams coming from. It was the jewelry store. They peeked into the store to see women lying unconscious on the floor, and both Rebecca and her brother being held against a wall. Frankie shuddered at the thing holding them. It looked like a woman in a long black dress, but her skin was rotted and molting, and her hair was short, greasy and brown. The thing reminded Frankie of a witch she had seen in a horror movie her brother made her watch once was she was ten. She had Rebecca and Howard held up to the wall by their throats. They were doing their best to escape, but their efforts were futile.

"Oh no," whispered Frankie in a panic. "She's going to kill them!"

"Then go and do something!" Watzit whispered back. Frankie nodded and opened the door, trying her best to show she wasn't afraid.

"Hey! Let them go!" shouted Frankie as she walked into the store. pushing the doors open with a loud bang. The witch twisted her head around to face her. A chill ran up Frankie's spine.

"What was that?" asked the creature with it's raspy voice.

"I said to let them go!"

"And who are you?"

"Well… My name is… uh…" Frankie took a breath and picked up her courage. She remembered the name Watzit had given her after she had transformed

"I am Sailor Stein, The Guardian of Love and Justice. In the name of the Kingdom of Salem, I shall punish you!" The witch seemingly raised an eyebrow.

"Sailor Stein? Never heard of you, and I'm sure I never will again!" She dropped the brother and sister duo, letting them fall to the floor with a sickening thud. Sailor Stein winced, hoping they weren't harmed. The witch held out her arms, as if she was controlling puppets on strings.

"ARISE, MY CHILDREN, AND SERVE THE GREAT POWER THAT IS THE DARK KINGDOM!" The unconscious women began to stand like marionettes on strings. They growled in a low, harsh tone. Sailor Stein began shaking slightly in her boots.

"Watzit, help me!" she said in a harsh whisper, "I don't know what I'm suppose to be doing! Ah!" The witch sent the women at Sailor Stein with a wave of her hand. Sailor Stein yelped and moved out of the women's way as they tried to attack her. She didn't want to hurt them as the women were only under the witch's control. Soon, the brainwashed women had back Sailor Stein into a corner. One of the women took a swipe at her, cutting her green skin. While no blood flowed from it, a rocket of pain shot up Sailor Stein's arm.

"That hurt! This isn't a dream, then!" she cried, "Watzit! I don't want to hurt them! What do I do!?"

"Sailor Stein, what are you doing?!" shouted Watzit, "You have to fight or else the whole universe will be destroyed!" The witch began laughing evilly as the women closed in on Sailor Stein.

"Ah! I'm too young to die! Somebody help me!"  
"I'll help you!" laughed the witch, "I'll help you to die!" The witch laughed again as she raised a clawed hand and aimed it at the green skinned girl. Sailor Stein paralyzed by fear. She was about to die. Sailor Stein closed her eyes tightly as the witch brought her hand down.

Pain never came.

Slowly, Sailor Stein opened her eyes to see the witch hold her now bleeding hand. Stuck in front of her was a beautiful, red rose. Sailor Stein looked up.

Silhouetted against the moonlight, was a man- or a teenager, she couldn't real tell- standing in the doorway. He was pale and had black hair with blonde ends. He had on a black tuxedo, and a yellow lined black cape. His jacket was left open to reveal his white dress shirt underneath. He also wore white gloves and a white mask that covered his eyes. The final touch of his disguise was a black top hat that was straightened on his head.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the witch.

"I'm uh…" stuttered the man. His blue eyes meet Sailor Stein's, and the man put a hand on his mask, fixing it. "I'm Tuxedo Mask."

"That is a really stupid name." Tuxedo Mask sighed.

"I… uh…" he muttered before turning to Sailor Stein and clearing his throat, "Sailor Stein, you have to look into your heart and find the warrior within you! This is who you are!"

"But I'm a lover, not a fighter!" cried Sailor Stein.

"Will you shut up?!" the witch yelled."You're making my ears bleed!" That's when Sailor Stein got an idea.

"Cover your ears, Tuxedo Mask!" Confused, the man obeyed. Sailor Stein put her gloved hands over her own ears. She let out a loud and powerful wail. The witch covered her ears in pain. Seeing her plan had worked, Sailor Stein smiled and removed her hands.

"Smart move!" commented Watzit, "Now, throw your tiara and say 'Stein Tiara Boomerang!'" Both Sailor Stein and Tuxedo Mask gave Watzit a quizzical look. "I don't come up with these things!" Sailor Stein pulled off her tiara and aimed it at the witch. As soon as it was in her hands, the tiara turned into a gold disk of light.

"STEIN TIARA BOOMERANG!" She threw the tiara with all the strength she had. It went flying like a frisbee straight towards the witch.

"NO!" cried the witch as the disk cut right through her torso like butter. She disintegrated into a pile of dust on the tiled floor.

Sailor Stein stared at the pile of dust. All words seemed to get caught in her throat.

"Did I just… Did I really do that?" she finally gasped. Tuxedo Mask walked over and picked up the golden tiara that was lying on the floor. He brushed off any dust that might have gotten on it and walked back over to Sailor Stein.

"You did very well, Sailor Stein," said Tuxedo Mask as he handed the Sailor Guardian her tiara. Sailor Stein took it in her hands and slid it back on her head.

"Thank you," she replied, "and thank you again for saving my life."

"I wasn't any problem." The bodies of the women began to stir. "It looks like all of the women are free." Tuxedo Mask turned to Sailor Stein. "Listen, Sailor Stein. There will be others out there who will challenge you. Don't be afraid, and don't forget that I am here. I will fight alongside you." Sailor Stein blushed a little bit as Tuxedo Mask left the store. Watzit began to paw at her leg when she didn't move,

"Are you alright, Sailor Stein?" asked the pup, "Come on! Say something!" Sailor Stein gave a little smile

"What a sweet guy…" said the Sailor Guardian. "He was nice to me, even when I look like this…"

"Sailor Stein! We have to hurry and get back before your family gets home!" Suddenly realizing what Watzit had said, Sailor Stein ran out the door with the dog running beside her.

* * *

The next day at Merston High, Rebecca rushed into the classroom with an excited look on her face.

"Frankie, you are not going to believe it!" said the British girl as she sat next to Frankie, "My brother and I both had this really weird dream last night that we were attacked by this hideous monster and this other monster came too! She called herself Sailor Stein. I thought she was going to kill us too, but she actually saved our lives!"

"Did she have green skin and stitches?" asked a nearby girl.

"Yes! She did!" answered Rebecca

"I had the same dream!"

"So did I!" added another girl.

"That is really weird," said Rebecca, "Isn't it Frankie? Uh… Frankie?" The girl in question had her head down on her desk, and her heterochromic eyes were shut.

"Hey… guys?" said Frankie sleepily, "Do you mind keeping it down? I was up late last night, and I need some more sleep. Good night."

Suddenly the teacher walked into the classroom, and Rebecca shook Frankie awake. Frankie sat up and rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Good morning, class," said their teacher.

"Good morning," the class echoed back. Frankie yawned again. When she got home, she was going to take a nice long nap. That daring deed she performed last night was tiring! Frankie's mind began to drift back to Tuxedo Mask. He had been so kind and sweet, even with what Sailor Stein looked like. Maybe… being freaky wasn't so bad after all.

Frankie sighed as she was caught up in her memory of the previous night. However, she was snapped out of it when there was a knock on her classroom door.

"Come in," said her teacher without turning away from the board. The door opened and two boys walked in. They were both dressed in the male version of the Merston uniform, which was like the girls', but with black dress pants instead of the skirt. The first boy had sunrise-like eyes and a dark mark on the side of his face that barely stood out against his tan flesh. His hair looked like it was made out of flames and he had an eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow. His uniform was far messier than anyone else's. It looked as if he had just thrown it on. He had a pair of headphones on around his neck as well. The second boy, however, Frankie recognized. It was the same boy who she had met on the street yesterday.

Frankie's entire body tensed as the two looked at each other.

"Can I help you two?" asked their teacher. The boy with the headphones nudged the one with the glasses.

"What?" he asked the other. The redhead gestured over to the teacher. "Right. I have a note from the principal…" The teacher raised a brow until the black haired boy handed him a piece of paper he had in his hand. He read over the note briefly before putting it on his desk and turning to his class.

"Alright class, it seems that no one told me that our class would be getting two new students today. I want you to welcome them to Merston High. Boys, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I-I'm Jackson Jekyll," said the boy in glasses, "This is my twin brother, Holt Hyde." Holt gave a slight wave to a small group of female students. Jackson nudged him in the side. Someone raised their hand.

"Yes, Miss Screams?"

"If you two are twins, then how do you have different last names?" asked a girl.

"That's not any of your business," said Holt rather quickly, the grip on his bag t, "Don't ask again." Frankie looked over to see the girl slump down in her seat.

"Anymore questions?" No one raised their hands. "Alright. Mr. Hyde, please take a seat next to Miss Phantom. Miss Phantom, for the third time, take those things out of your ears. As for Mr. Jekyll… take the open seat next to Miss Stein right over there." The boys nodded and headed to their individual seating arrangements. Frankie gripped her pencil tightly and tried her best to keep her mind on Tuxedo Mask.

"Hello…" Jackson whispered to her, "Heterochrome."

"Don't call me that," Frankie whispered back, "My name is Frankie Stein."

"Alright, Frankie. I'm still going to call you heterochrome."

"Why?!"

"Because it suits you. Everything about you is different."

"Would you like it if I called you-" Frankie said she whipped around to face him.

"Miss Stein! Mr. Jekyll!" their teacher snapped, making both students jump and look at him, "If you two can not remain silent, then I will have to ask you to leave my classroom. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," the pair said in unison. Frankie turned away from the lesson and looked out the window, getting lost in her daydreams about Sailor Stein and Tuxedo Mask. It had changed not only her opinion on yesterday, but now her entire life.

* * *

 **Chapter one of the rewrite has been posted. It's a day later than I wanted, but I have been having issues with technology lately. I need a new computer.**

 **Anyways, other than this story, I have a couple of other things planned for Sailor Stein. A new cover for the story for one, as well as a slightly good transformation sequence on YouTube? I don't know about that last one.**

 **So, anyway, keep an eye out for chapter two on April 22nd!**


	2. Talk Radio

**Episode 2: Talk Radio**

* * *

It was well past midnight, and the sky was pitch black, with the exception of the hanging moon. Most people would be asleep by now, but they weren't. A great deal of Salem's female residents were sitting patiently and listening to the radio. One of these girls was Frankie Stein.

"Good evening, everyone," said the DJ from over the radio, "The clock has struck midnight and you know what that means. It's time for the Love Hour." Frankie sighed as she turned up the radio. The entire thing made her heart seemingly jump out of her chest.

"Tonight, we have a very special love letter from a special lady. She's hoping to reach out to a lost flame she wants to get it touch with. It's signed The Queen in De Nile." Frankie perked up at the name.

"De Nile? Why does that sound familiar?" she muttered to herself. After thinking long and hard, she came up with the answer. "Miss de Nile, my history teacher! Don't tell me she sent the Love Hour a letter! We're talking about the same teacher who everyone can't stand."

"Before I read this letter, I would just like to remind all of you out there listening that the Love Hour's always wants to help out the lovelorn. Write to us, and if we read your letter on the air, you'll receive a romantic prize."

"I would love to have a show like this! Just reading those beautifully written letters all day!"

"Dear lost love, it has been many years since we last saw each other, but you are never far from my heart." Watzit, noticing Frankie's mood, climbed up on her bed and began pawing at her arm.

"You should be asleep!" he barked.

"Watzit, shush!" said Frankie, completely ignoring him.

"Give me a break!"

"Watzit, I said be quiet!" Watzit sighed and jumped off of the bed.

"Forget it!" Frankie looked over at the dog, finally noticing him.

"What's up with you?" Watzit turned back at his owner with a glare.

"I'm angry that a certain someone never take anything she is supposed to do seriously!"

"Who is this exactly?" The dog growled.

"It's you! You have to stop wasting your time with all of those ideas! Frankie, you are destined to fight the Dark Kingdom! Don't you understand?!"

"Well… maybe I don't want to fight to Dark Kingdom!" Frankie stuck her tongue out at him.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me!" The girl crawled into bed and pulled the sheets over her head. "Good night."

* * *

The next morning, Frankie and her parents were having breakfast together for the first time on a long time. Frankie was usually so late, she didn't have time to do this.

"Viv, why is the date circled in red?" Frankie's father asked his wife. Frankie's mother leaned on her father's shoulder.

"I did?" she said, "Maybe there's something special about this date." Frankie's father didn't say anything. Frankie rolled her eyes and mouthed a single word to her father. Her father looked over at his wife.

"You mean besides today being our anniversary and our dinner date?"

"You did remember!" Frankie's mother kissed her husband on the cheek while her daughter gagged.

"Gross!" said Frankie in disgust, "I don't9 need to see you two kiss!"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Frankie raised an eyebrow before looking at the clock. Ten minutes until seven.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me somer!?" Frankie grabbed her bag off of the floor and ran out the door, shutting it with a loud slam.

* * *

Lucky for Frankie, she had arrived with only a minute before the bell rang. This however, did not matter because after ten minutes into class, their teacher still had yet to arrive.

"Hey, Rebecca?" Frankie asked her best friend, "Where's Miss de Nile? I know she can be late to class, but she's never this late!"

"If she's out, you know that means we'll get a substitute," Rebecca reminded her.

"Woohoo! Free day!" Just as soon as Frankie said this, the door opened with a loud slam. The students jumped as their dark-haired, tanned skinned teacher walked into the classroom. Although she normally looked immaculate, Miss de Nile looked like she didn't get a minute's sleep the night before. She had a lavender flower pinned to her jacket.

"Is she okay?" asked Holt. Rebecca shrugged.

"Hello…" Miss de Nile yawned as she sat down at her desk. "Anyone who is not here, please raise your hand." Everyone just stared at their teacher. "Who even cares? Just read chapters one to thirty-five in any book you want. Wake me up when the last bell goes off. Good night, everybody!" And with that, Miss de Nile passed out on her desk.

"Do you think she's sick or something?" Jackson asked. He leaned over his desk to get a better look.

"Maybe one of us should go and get the headmistress!" suggested Cy, "Right?"

"I'll go!" Frankie said quickly. She grabbed the hall pass before anyone could say anything else and ran out of the classroom. She raced down to the nurse's office.

The students gathered around the window as they watched their teacher being loaded into an ambulance.

"Do you think she has a sleeping sickness or something?" asked Cy.

"I don't know, but this is really weird!" said Frankie, "I've never seen a teacher pass out in the middle of class before! What about you, Rebecca?" Rebecca shook her head.

"No, but maybe she stayed up too late listening to the new radio show," said the black-ette, "You know, Love Hour? I'm feeling kind of tired myself, it went past midnight."

"Still… I think calling an ambulance was a little extreme. I mean, she only fell asleep!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Rebecca, Cy, Jackson and Holt said in unison.

"What?! Nevermind, but now that school is cancelled, that means I got up early for nothing. I could've slept in!" Frankie said with a shrug. "I'll just take a quick nap when I get home!" Everyone groaned at the girl's calm reaction to all of this.

* * *

"I have a special project I'm going to start working on as soon as I get home," said Rebecca as she and Frankie stood by Frankie's locker, "I'm going to write the best and most perfect love letter so it will be read to everyone on air by the Love Hour DJ." Frankie looked over at Rebecca as she pulled out one of her notebooks.

"But, you don't have a boyfriend," Frankie reminded her.

"I know that. I'll just make one up. That way I can get my letter one the show!"

"That's pretty smart, 'Becca. Oh, you can make the perfect guy! Handsome, smooth and totally cool-" Frankie started screwing around, striking poses to go along with her words. On the last pose, Frankie threw her hands behind her. Unfortunately, she had hit someone in the face while doing so.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry!" Frankie said quickly as she spun around to face the person. Her face fell when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Jackson. Hey Holt," said Rebecca with a smile.

"What was that you were saying about someone being totally cool?" asked Holt with a smirk. "Because the coolest person here is me. Although, I'm rather on fire with my-"

"Ignore him," Jackson cut in. Holt looked over at his brother as if his balloon had been deflated "Anyway, shouldn't you be on your way home to do your homework, Heterochrome?"  
"Don't call me that," Frankie hissed.

"Jackson, hurry up!" called out Holt, who was already halfway down the hallway.

"See you girls later," said Jackson as he ran after his brother.

"Ooo," Rebecca sighed, "I think I just figured out who's going to be the inspiration for my first love letter!"

"Really? Then how's this for inspiration..." Frankie said with her hands turning into fists, "You're sucha dork, Jackson! You don't even know a single thing about being cool!" Frankie slammed her locker shut and stormed off, with Rebecca running after her, leaving two confused boys behind.

* * *

When Frankie got home, she rushed down to her bedroom and got to work...on writing a letter for the Love Hour.

"Alright, Let's warm it up," Frankie muttered to herself as she stretched out her fingers, "This is going to be the best thing they've ever seen!" Seeing his owner's attitude and mood, Watzit climbed up on Frankie's desk.

"Are you really starting your homework without me having to tell you to do it?" he asked.

"Watzit, shush. You're gonna make me lose my concentration." The dog jumped down.

"Sorry."

"This has to be great," Frankie muttered to herself, "It has to blow them away! Let's see… uh…" Frankie began to tap her pencil against the metal of her desk, and yes, there are desks that are entirely made out of metal. She began drumming her fingers against the surface as well.

"Frankie, you'll never get anything done if you keep procrastinating like this," Watzit reminded her. Frankie stood up with determination in her eyes.

"You're right, Watzit," she said strongly, "Why didn't I think of this sooner? I can go there myself and give them my letter in person! This will be awesome!" Frankie grabbed her jacket from her bed.

"What!?"

"Come on, Watzit! We're going to the radio station! I'm going to be on the Love Hour tonight!" Before the pup could even protest, Frankie picked him up and ran out of her bedroom with a happy grin on her face.

Frankie walked quickly and happily to the radio station with Watzit jogging at her heels. She ignored his words to her as they walked. The girl had love on the brain.

* * *

However, when they got there, the guard denied the station having a program called Love Hour.

"Are you sure?" Frankie asked him. "But I could have sworn that this was the station Love Hour was on."

"For the tenth time, there isn't a program called Love Hour at this station," the guard repeated, "Now go home kid, before I ave to escort you off the premises."  
"I'm going, I'm going." Frankie turned away from the guard and walked out of earshot before speaking to Watzit. "This is really weird, I know I heard the station number right."

"We'll see if you were right or wrong tonight," Watzit said. Frankie nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Frankie and Watzit kept their eyes on the clock. As soon as it struck midnight, Frankie turned on her radio to the station Love hour was supposedly on.

"The clock reads midnight, and that means it's time for romance," said the smooth voice of the Love Hour DJ. Frankie smiled victoriously.

"I knew this was the station!" she said happily, "That guard didn't know what he was talking about." Watzit jumped onto Frankie's bed with a newspaper in his mouth. He dropped it and opened it to the entertainment section.

"Hey, this show is new right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it started a few weeks ago," answered Frankie, "Why are you asking?"

"It's not mentioned in the entertainment section at all. Don't you find that weird?"

"Yeah… but they really don't need any publicity! Love Hour is the most popular show on the radio waves. Besided, who still reads the paper?" Watzit sighed as the program continued.

"Tonight, our special love letter is to some lucky mystery man from a secret admirer called Steam Engineer." Frankie's blue and green eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped.

"No way!" she exclaimed as she fell back on her bed.

"And remember, we read one special letter every night, and the lucky writer will have a beautiful prize delivered the next morning…"

"Why are you freaking out?" asked Watzit as he crawled up on Frankie's bed.

"Steam Engineer is Rebecca's username for almost everything," Frankie said, staring at the radio as the program continued.

* * *

At Merston High the next morning, everyone was crowded around Rebecca. She held a package in her hands.

"Open it, Rebecca!" begged Sarah Screams, one of the girl's classmates. She supposedly could read minds. "We want to see what's in there!"

"Was your letter on the radio last night?" asked Holt. Jackson looked over at his brother with a curious and confused look.

"You listen to Love Hour after I go to bed?" he said skeptically. Holt nodded and gave a small shrug.

"That dude knows how a girl's heart works. I gotta know what's going on in their heads. Unlike some people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Enough of your bickering," said Rebecca, stopping the two brothers, "But yes, it was my letter they read. When they read it aloud I thought I was going to faint!"  
"Well, what did they send you?" Frankie asked excitedly as she leaned on Rebecca's shoulder. "Hurry and open it!"

"Alright, calm down!" Rebecca tore open the packaging to reveal a beautiful lavender flower pin.

"Hey, isn't that the same pin Miss de Nile was wearing yesterday?"

"So that means she was the Queen in De Nile!" exclaimed Sarah. "It had to have been her!"

"I knew it!" Frankie said, snapping her fingers. Rebecca pinned the flower onto her jacket with a smile.

"That looks really pretty, Rebecca," commented Sarah. Rebecca smiled even brighter. Suddenly, the tan girl's copper eyes began to droop, and she yawned.

"Im so tired…" Rebecca yawned, "I just want to go to sleep…" Rebecca put her head onto her desk and fell asleep.

"Rebecca?" Frankie asked worriedly, "Are you okay?" She shook her friend, but the British girl didn't wake up. "Rebecca!"

"We better call the nurse," suggested Jackson as Frankie continued to shake Rebecca, "It's not normal to fall asleep just like that!" Frankie leaned in closer to her friend, calling out her name. Suddenly, a wave of fatigue swept over Frankie. She yawned.

"So tired…" Frankie breathed out as her eyes began to close. She collapsed onto the ground.

"FRANKIE!"

* * *

 _A young woman stood at the end of a dark corridor. Frankie stood on the other end. The woman's appearance wasn't visible. All that Frankie could see was a bit of the light blue dress she wore._

 _"Who are you?" Frankie asked her. The woman didn't say anything. "Can you… can you talk?"_

 _"Remember," the woman said simply. Frankie was taken aback by her words. Her voice sounded so much like her own._

 _"What did you say?" Frankie asked._

 _"You have to remember," the woman repeated. "You must remember." Frankie took a few steps closer._

 _"Remember what? What is it I have to remember?" The woman didn't answer. "What is it you want me to know?"_

 _"Remember who you really are." The scene faded to white._

 _"No, wait!"_

* * *

"WOULD YOU WAKE UP ALREADY!?"

Frankie jolted awake. She looked around and saw that she was in the nurse's office with Watzit on her bed.

"Don't scare me like that!" snapped Frankie. Watzit shot her a look, and Frankie sighed. "What happened to me? Did i pass out?"

"You collapsed on the floor. One of your classmates and the school nurse brought you and your friend, Rebecca here," Watzit explained. Frankie gasped as she recalled what had happened. She shot out of the bed and went to the one next to her. Rebecca laid there, sound asleep.  
"It's the Dark Kingdom," Watzit said, "I know it! It has to do something with that flower. You said your teacher was wearing one when she passed out?"

"Yea- How do you know that? I never told you." Watzit lowered his head. "Have you been following me again?"

"No… Maybe. But, nevermind that! I think we should check out the radio station again." Frankie nodded.

"Right! And you and I are going to have a talk about my personal life and your stalking!"

* * *

That night, Frankie and Watzit went to the radio station. Frankie looked over at the guard station.

"It's the same guard from last night," she whispered to Watzit, "How am I going to get by him without him recognizing me?" Frankie sighed. "Our reconnaissance mission is over before it even started."

"I had a feeling this would happen," said Watzit, "Stay here." Frankie watched as her dog ran off.

A few moments later, the pup came back with something in his mouth. He dropped it in front of the stitched girl. Frankie picked it up. It normal light blue pen with a white gem on top. She twirled in her fingers.

"You brought me a pen…"

"It's not just any pen. This is the Disguise Pen."

"Cool! Is this like the locket you gave me?" Watzit nodded.

"Sort of. It's a very powerful tool that can turn you into whatever or whomever you want."

"Sweet! So, how does it work?"

"All you have to do is say 'change me' and then tell it who or what you want to transform into." Frankie stood up, nodding, smiling and giggling.

"Ooo, I'm going to like this pen," she said happily. She held it up in the air. "Pen, change me into a talent agent!"

White light shot out of the pen's gem tip and surrounded Frankie. As soon as it disappeared, Frankie got a look at herself in a nearby window. Her hair was short and completely black. Her birthmarks were gone, and she was dressed in a black suit with white heels. Her eyes had gone completely blue. Frankie giggled and spun.

"This is unbelieveable!" Frankie said in surprise.

"Uh… Frankie?" Watzit said, "Those shoes are higher than the normal heels you wear. Are you going to be able to walk in those?"

"Remember, Watzit. I said sophisticated." Frankie smirked and pulled a pair of sunglasses from her pocket. She slid them over her eyes before walking away elegantly.

"I think you may be able to pull this off!"

"See, I told you not to doubt m-" Frankie lost her footing. She slipped, landing on the sidewalk with a thud.

"I may have spoken too soon…"

* * *

Somehow, Frankie and Watzit made it past the guard, despite Frankie falling on her face right in front of him. The two entered the radio station to find it nearly deserted. After checking room after room, Frankie finally found a room that wasn't empty.

She peered into the room, to find everyone but two people fast asleep.

"This seems like an easy job," Frankie whispered, "Everyone's asleep."

"What are you talking about?" asked Watzit.

"See for yourself." Frankie picked up her pup so he could peer into the room. He gasped.

"Those dark auras. It's the Dark Kingdom! I knew it!"  
"Then let's go in!" Frankie placed Watzit down and took a good step back. She raised her foot and kicked the door open. The person not in the recording booth turned to her with weird look on her face.

"Out of my way!" Frankie said as she pushed past the woman and entered the recording booth.

"No! He's on the air!" yelled the woman.

"Alright, that wraps up our show for-" the DJ was saying as Frankie burst in. He stared at the disguised girl as she took one of the microphones.

"Attention all Love Hour fans; Stop listening to the show, it's bad for your health! Turn your radios off right now if you know what's good for you! Burn those flower pins! Those things are really dangerous!"

"No!" shouted the DJ.

"The flowers drain you of all of your energy! Get rid of them!"

"Be quiet _NOW_!"

"Don't listen to this imposter! He doesn't know a single thing about love! He doesn't even care about it! He's just using you!"

"Be careful!" Watzit yelled, "That woman is his partner!" Frankie turned to see the woman from before breaking through the glass. Frankie shielded her face as glass fell upon her and the DJ.

"You're off the air!" yelled the DJ. He began to shift his image. Frankie looked at him with wide eyes. The DJ had shifted into something that looked like a vampire. He had pale skin, shaggy hair with black and red stripes and bright pink eyes. He wore a black and red military uniform.

"Watch out!" Frankie looked at the woman. She shifted as well. Instead of the business woman from before, she had turned into a hideous witch, giving a nasty smile. "Brace for impact!"

The witch created a large explosion, propelling both Frankie and Watzit out of the room. The teenger stood, leaning against the wall for balance.

"You know you could transform right now!" Frankie nodded.

"Right!" she said. She pulled her skull locket from the pocket of the suit and held it in the air.

"STEIN PRISM POWER!" Frankie shouted. "MAKE-UP!" The black and blue light surrounded her and transformed the girl into the green-skinned, stitch-covered, Sailor Stein.  
The man and the witch stared at Sailor Stein as she stood defiantly in front of them.

"I am Sailor Stein, The Guardian of Love and Justice. In the name of the Kingdom of Salem, I shall punish you!"

"Those are very pretty words," said the man with a southern drawl, "But is that just what they are, m'lady? Pretty words?" Sailor Stein's hands clenched in anger.

"If you want action, I'll give you action!" Sailor Stein ran at the witch, attempting to attack her. The witch kicked Sailor Stein in her stomach and sent through the ceiling until she reached the roof.

"Ouch…" Sailor Stein breathed as she sat up, "Not necessary!" The witch jumped onto the roof as Watzit and the man ran up the stairs to observe the fight.

"What do I do now?"

"I don't know! Try your tiara!" Frankie pulled off her tiara and aimed it at the witch.

"This will be an easy fight," she muttered to herself. "STEIN TIARA BOOMERANG!" She threw her tiara, but it curved so it barely missed the witch. Sailor Stein's jaw dropped.  
"You aren't a very good aim, are you?" laughed the witch. Sailor Stein saw her tiara boomerang back, she smirked.

"STEIN TIARA BOOMERANG! REFLECT!" she cried. Without even a moment to react, the light frisbee cut through the witch's torso, turning her to dust with a shriek. Sailor Stein caught her tiara as it came back to her. She turned and aimed it at the man behind her. "Do you surrender?"  
"And why would I do a stupid thing like that?" asked the man.

"Don't underestimate him, Sailor Stein," warned Watzit, "Valentine is a dangerous enemy."

"How do you know my name?" Valentine hissed.

"Yeah, Watzit, how do you know?" asked Sailor Stein. Watzit shook his head.

"I'll explain later! Just throw your tiara!" Sailor Stein nodded and aimed at Valentine.

"STEIN TIARA BOOMERANG!" With a powerful throw, she sent the frisbee of light flying at the vampire. Valentine caught it in his hand with a smirk. Sailor Stein gasped.

"You can't do that!"

"I just did, sweetheart," Valentine said with a dark laugh.

"Watzit, what do I do now? I don't know how to stop him!" Valentine threw the tiara to the ground and walked towards Sailor Stein. She stood there, scared out of her mind. She didn't have a weapon and had no way to stop him.

Suddenly, a rose pierced the ground in front of Valentine. Sailor Stein looked at the direction the rose came from and saw Tuxedo Mask standing behind her.

"Don't give into him, Sailor Stein!" he told the Sailor Guardian. Valentine frowned and waved his hand.

"It's time for me to go," he said. Valentine disappeared in black smoke. Sailor Stein and Tuxedo Mask looked at the place where the vampire once stood. Sailor Stein walked over and pulled the rose out of the ground. She walked back over and held it out to Tuxedo Mask.

"Here's your rose back," she said. Tuxedo Mask pushed it back towards her.

"No, keep it. I have plenty more," he said. Sailor Stein saw a blush showing up on his face and felt her own face heat up as well. "Uh… I have to go! I'll see you next time!" And with that, Tuxedo Mask left.

After a brief moment to get over her swoon, Sailor Stein turned to her dog.

"Okay, Watzit," she said as she walked over and picked up her tiara, "You said you knew about Valentine. Care to explain?" Watzit lowered his head and sighed.

"It's a long story," he said.

"I've got time." Sailor Stein dusted off her tiara and put it back on.

"Fine. If I remember correctly, Valentine used to be a part of Salem's Royal Court." Frankie gasped.

"The kingdom you came from!? Valentine used to be one of the good guys?!"

"Yes. Valentine was one of three men assigned to protect the Princess." Sailor Stein stared at Watzit with wide eyes.

"He was what?"

"He, along with two others, were hand chosen as the Princess's Royal Guard. However, Valentine was a man of love. He had girls- both monster and human- pining over him. Only one girl caught his eye."

"Who was that?" asked Sailor Stein. Watzit's gaze fell.

"She was one of the Sailor Guardians and the heiress to an important vampire family," said the dog, "I can't remember her name, but I know it was her. She was a beautiful girl, which I believe is one of reasons Valentine fell in love with her. But, her heart truly belonged to another. The sad thing was it was another one of the guards, Valentine's own colleague. Valentine used a dark and wicked power to try and separate the two, but the power of true love prevailed. For his actions, the King banished Valentine from Salem. My best guess is that he went to the Dark Kingdom, seeking revenge for losing the one he loved and for losing his position."

Sailor Stein looked over at where Valentine once stood. She felt bad for him. He was only acting on the pain of a broken heart.

* * *

The next day, Frankie had decided to write her love letter anyway. She sat in her classroom, her pen scribbling on the paper.

"My beloved Tuxedo Mask," she mumbled as she wrote, "You are my hero. I think you're the… greatest. Kindest? Why is writing a letter like this so hard? Maybe best?" She blushed heavily as she thought about the rose Tuxedo Mask had given her last night. She sighed. "No, that's not it…"

"Why are you blushing, Frankie?" asked Rebecca, leaning on her friend's shoulder. She had woken up last night after Sailor Stein defeated the Love Hour's Witch. "Are you writing a sentimental note to someone?"

"What?! No?!" Frankie covered up her writing, "Why would I do something like that?" Rebecca shot her friend a look as Frankie uncovered her paper. In one quick move, Rebecca took the paper from Frankie's desk. "Hey!"

"Ooo, 'My beloved Tuxedo Mask!'" Frankie made a grab for the paper, but Rebecca held it away from her.

"What did you say, Rebecca?" asked Jackson as he walked up.

"Frankie's writing a love note to someone!"

"No, I'm not! Give it back!" shouted Frankie. She made another grab for the note, but missed as Rebecca ran. The stitched girl chased the tanned Brit around the classroom.

"Hey, let me see!" said Jackson.

"No!" The three began chasing each other around the classroom. They ended up getting sent to the principal's office for disrupting class.

* * *

 **There is chapter two. Cover is finished, I just need to color it. If you have questions about anything, I would be more than happy to answer them. Just PM me. I will try to avoid spoilers if possible. Chapter Three will be released April 29th.**


	3. I Want You Whipped Into Shape

**Episode 3: I Want You Whipped Into Shape**

* * *

Frankie Stein stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She had just gotten out of the bath and had her towel wrapped tightly around her body. She pulled out the scale she kept under the bathroom sink and placed it in front of her.

"Okay," Frankie muttered to herself, "It's time to weigh in for this month." Frankie hopped onto the scale as the number calibrated. Frankie's eye grew wide at the number.

"I'm overweight!"

* * *

At the sound of their daughter's scream, Frankie's parents called her downstairs. Their daughter quickly got dressed and met her parents and brother in the dining room. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of her parents. After explaining the situation to them, all three relaxed.

"Frankie, you're being ridiculous," said her father. "You are not overweight. Don't go overreacting and trying to do something crazy. Like skipping out on eating.

"It's really bad for your health if you do that," added her mother, who held a job as a doctor down at Salem's local hospital. "I don't want tou to end up like those patients who come in because they collapsed due to malnutrition. The thought of it terrifies me."

"Besides, it's just half a pound," said Steven, Frankie's older brother. Frankie stuck her tongue out at him.

Frankie's brother was three years older than her at the age of eighteen. He was handsome, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He had birthmarks like Frankie and his parents did- two one each of his arms and legs and one around his neck. They were lighter in tone, which allowed him to hide them far easier than his younger sister.

Steven was nearly the complete opposite of his sister. He was athletic, being the star if the basketball, baseball and soccer teams at school for the past four years. He held a 4.0 GPA, making him pretty smart. To top it all off, a good deal of the female student body called him a teenage Chris Pratt. He wasn't naïve, clumsy or insecure at all. Their vast differences is why the two siblings didn't exactly see eye-to-eye.

"That's it?" said Frankie's father, "That's what you're so worried about?"

"That's nothing, sweetheart!" her mom said reassuringly, "You'll work it off on your way, during and on your way home." Frankie only grew in frustration at her family's casual attitude to all of this.

"You don't understand at all!" Frankie said, raising her voice as she ran down to her bedroom.

* * *

"Frankie, are you still upset about that half pound?" Watzit asked as Frankie face-planted into her pillow. Frankie nodded, not lifting her head from the pillow.

"Yes," she answered. "That half pound could double into one pound which could triple, then quadruple. Next thing you know, I've gained sixty pounds and can't do anything."

"So, you're putting yourself on a diet?

"Yes. Pretty much." Frankie looked up to see Watzit doodling something. He was holding the pencil in his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing you." Watzit held up the drawing he had done in between his teeth. It was of an oversized Sailor Stein. In anger, Frankie threw her pillow at him.

* * *

The next day at school, Frankie and her friends sat under a tree during their lunch period. The girl consulted her friends about her problem.

"Your parents are actually letting you diet?" Rebecca said in surprise. Frankie looked down at the ground, her fingers picking at a blade of grass.  
"Actually…" she said with uncertainty.

"My mother said girls like us shouldn't diet," added Melody, a girl who wove feathers in her hair and had a lovely singing voice.

"But we're fifteen!" all of the girls but Melody exclaimed.

"You're starting a diet?" asked Sarah Screams. Frankie nodded. "Alright! I'm going to start one too. That way you won't be alone."  
"It sounds to me like you two are planning to just quit eating," said Rebecca.

"I guess so."

"But that's really bad for you!" cut in Melody, "If you want to lose weight, then cut out all of that junk food you eat. All of the ice cream, chips, all that sound."

"I can't do that," Frankie muttered. "I love nearly every and all food I've ever eaten.

"I lose weight whenever I get a new boyfriend," muttered Sarah loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Boyfriend?!" Melody said in surprise, "Since when did you have a boyfriend?"

"Well…"

"Spill it!" Frankie said, "Who is it?"

"It's Billy…"

"Invisi-Billy?" Rebecca said in surprise.

"Why does everybody call him that?!"

"Because he acts like he's invisible most of the time! I swear, he's like a ninja or something!" explained Melody.

"Are you saying my boyfriend's a stalker?"

"No!" As Melody and Sarah began to argue with each other, Rebecca turned to Frankie.

"You should talk to Headmistress Bloodgood," she told her friend, "She's been on a fitness kick lately."

"Really?" said Frankie in surprise, "She has?" Just then, the girls' principal walked passed.

"How are you ladies?" she asked the girls, "I heard that there's a test in your English class today. I hope your ready for it." The woman walked away, as Frankie and Rebecca stared on.

"There is something different about her…" Frankie admitted.

"Hey!" shouted a voice. Both girls jumped and turned around to see Cy standing behind them.

"Don't sneak up on us like that," said Rebecca as she got over her fright. Cy laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, but I have really cool pictures I wanted to show you guys," said Cy. He dug around in his pocket before pulling out two photos. They were both of Bloodgood, and she looked pretty good in both of them. Cy handed the pictures to the girls, who gazed in amazement.

"Miss Bloodgood dropped them from her purse. Teachers aren't supposed to look this good!"  
"No way these are real!" Frankie said in shock.

"They are. I think she's working out." Rebecca raised any eyebrow and looked at Cy.

"Hold on a second," said the British girl, "Miss Bloodgood wasn't carrying a purse." Cy took a step back away from the girls before turning on his heel and sprinting away. The girls began to chase after him.

"Cy!" shouted Frankie, "Come on! We wanna know!" The two girls chased after the running boy, but Frankie was the only one who managed to catch him.

"I took those pictures!" said Cy quickly, "I borrowed the newspaper's camera and took them!"

"I swear, you're so weird sometimes," Frankie said with a sigh, "i just wanna know where Miss Bloodgood has been going to." Cy gave her a curious look before writing the address down for the girl.

* * *

After school, Frankie and her friends walked down to the gym. It was a tall, white building with the company's name on the front.

"I can't wait to start!" Rebecca said excitedly as the girls went in. At the front, they were greeted by a tall man with black hair, sunglasses and a track suit.

"Who are you?" Frankie asked. He did look familiar.

"Call me Val," He put his hand on Frankie's chin. "Have you been here before?" Frankie batted his hand away and off of her face with a semi-disgusted look.

"No," Frankie replied replied, "This is our first time even being here."

"Then follow me. Right this way." Frankie rolled her eyes as she and her friends reluctantly followed the man.

* * *

The girls were put through a rigorous workout session. Feeling like her legs were about to give in to exhaustion at any moment, Frankie left earlier than her friends.  
"I'm glad I bailed out early," Frankie muttered as she walked down Main Street. "I can hardly feel my legs! God, this excerise thing was harder than I thought it would be."

She continued her walk until she came to the arcade. Leaning up against the wall, she sighed. There was a low growl coming from her stomach.

"Jeez. My stomach sounds like Watzit when he's mad at me…" Frankie sighed, shaking her head. "I can't think about food…" She glanced over at the Sailor D poster that still hung in the window of the arcade. "If only Sailor Stein was as perfect as Sailor D… She probably never diets or anything. She's so beautiful!"

"Hey, Frankie." Frankie looked away from the poster to see Holt standing in front of her. He looked much different than he did in his school uniform. He was wearing a black and white t-shirt, a pair of black-and-purple pinstriped pants with flames on the bottom, black-and-yellow high-tops and a red leather jacket. His headphones were still around his neck, like always.

"Hey, Holt," Frankie responded, "What are you doing here?"

"I work at the arcade." He gestured towards the building next to them. "You know, kinda to help pay the rent. So, uh… you okay? You look like you're going to drop dead." Straightening up, Frankie laughed.

"I'm fine," she laughed, "Just peachy!" As she stood up, Frankie's head began to spin.

"Frankie?" asked Holt. "Are you sure you're okay?" His voice was muffled into a simple buzz on Frankie's ears. Her legs were shaking.

"Y… Yeah. I'm f…" Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she collapsed onto the pavement.

* * *

Frankie woke up with her vision blurred. She couldn't make out where she was. She sat up, her head still spinning.

"Easy there, Firework," said someone. Frankie rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. She turned to see Holt entering the room with a glass of water in his hand.

"Firework?" she repeated, partially still dazed and confused.

"Yeah, You kinda… sparked me… when I uh… brought you in here. Felt like a firework." Holt imitated a small explosion, causing Frankie to laugh.

"Better than what Jackson calls me." Holt laughed and handed Frankie the water. She drank it down with one take.

"You fainted on the sidewalk. So, are you alright? You look paler than usual. You're halfway to being the same color as snow." Frankie looked at the tiled floor beneath her, swinging her legs absentmindedly. She had skipped out on lunch… and breakfast… all of them being against her mother's protests. Another growl emitted from her stomach. She crossed her arms over it as Holt took as seat next to her.

"You didn't stop eating, did you?" Frankie blushed heavily in embarrassment. "Firework, you're beautiful just the way you are. Don't listen to what anyone else says!"  
"Thanks…"

"Hey, do want to go out to eat with me?" Frankie looked up at him with a weird look on her face. "I mean, you must be starving by now. It's almost my break anyway. We'd be going as friends." Frankie nodded and the two left the room.

* * *

Frankie and Holt split up after they finished their meal, with Frankie swinging a bag with a sandwich in it. She also had a doughnut or two in there that she bought of her own free will.

Frankie popped one of the treats her mouth with a smile. It was delicious, and she had decided to quit her pursuit of that diet of hers. Holt was right, it was a bad idea.

"These things are super sweet!" Frankie said happily. "If I had the stomach to, I could eat ten. No, I would eat ten."

"Heterochrome!" Frankie stopped in her tracks. She turned on her heel to see Jackson standing behind her. "Or maybe Powder is the appropriate name. You got powdered sugar all over your mouth." Flustered, Frankie wiped the white residue from her face.

"What are you doing here?" Frankie asked harshly. Jackson held up a black iPhone with flames on its case.

"Holt left his phone at home… again," the boy explained. "Hey, what were you doing with him anyway?"

"None of your business what i do in my free time. Speaking of free, catch." Frankie threw the doughnut she had in her hand directly at Jackson. The boy held up his hand and surprisingly caught it. He popped it into his own mouth.

"You were right. These are pretty sweet. But you need to work on your throw. I'll see you around!" Jackson turned around and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Frankie to continue on her trek home.

* * *

Frankie stopped at the park where she used to play as a kid. She had been through too much today, and all Frankie wanted to do was relax for one moment. Unfortunately that was not the case. Watzit had caught up to the girl. Frankie explained her situation to him.

"I don't see how he was rude to you," Watzit said as his owner finished her treat, "And besides, you ate too much! It's not good for you."

"I can't help it," said Frankie with a sigh, "I just can't control myself. I'm just so hungry lately."

"That's because you stopped eating."  
"Then you'll be pleased to know I've stopped trying to do that. It's worse than when I'm sick with the stomach virus." Watzit smiled and licked Frankie's face with his rough tongue.

"You still need to keep up with your normal eating habits," said Watzit once he had calmed down, "Otherwise you might faint again."

"Yeah, but maybe going to that gym wasn't such a bad idea… I should go back. I'll work twice as hard."

"Hey! You can't! You need to remember that you need to fight the Dark Kingdom! You are obsessed with your weight and exercising!"

"I know!" Frankie snapped, "I know."

"That's a first." Frankie stood up from the bench she had been sitting on. She shot a hurtf look at her dog.

"I refuse to listen to you anymore." She began to walk away.

"Where are you going?! We have to discuss Sailor business!"

"Nope! I'm going back to the gym, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

* * *

Despite what Watzit said, Frankie went back to the gym. Watzit, fed up with her actions, left. As Frankie finished changing into more athletic clothing, Watzit bounded into the locker room.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Frankie half-shouted as the dog entered the room, "This is the girls' locker room!" The dog growled and jumped on his owner, pushing her to the ground in the process.

"You're going to listen to me right now!" the dog growled, "Do you understand me?!"

"What's up with you?" Watzit barked loudly, making Frankie jump and push him off. "Okay, calm down. What do you need to tell me?" Watzit sat down with a stern look on his face.

"The Dark Kingdom is behind this whole thing," he said, "I saw an energy-sucking machine thing downstairs."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm telling you the truth! I wouldn't have jumped on you like that if I was lying!" Frankie sighed. Watzit had to be kidding...or maybe just seeing things…or maybe he was telling the truth.

"Fine," Frankie said with a sigh, "I'll go and check it out."

"It's Sailor business." Frankie shot a glare at the smiling dog. She stood up and pulled her locket out of her bag before holding it up in the air.

"STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" A black-and-blue light surrounded Frankie, transforming her into the fierce, green-skinned, stitched up simulacrum- Sailor Stein.

Watzit and the Sailor Guardian raced to the staircase that led down to the basement.

"Frankie, hurry up!"

"Hey, you try running in these boots and not tripping!"

* * *

Sailor Stein pushed opened the door carefully and slowly, taking great care that no one heard her enter.

"This will be her last treatment…" She heard a familiar voice say. Taking her steps slowly, Sailor Stein walked down the basement stairs and peered at what was going on. Her jaw dropped. Watzit had been telling the truth.

There was a large machine underneath the building. In the machine, there was a person that Sailor Stein recognized. It was Miss Bloodgood. Beside it were two of the trainers. In front of the machine at the controls was Val. She knew that something was off about him. Sailor Stein's expression changed into one of fierceness. She walked out from her hiding place and out in the open.

"Let her go right now!" she ordered, "Your sick game is over. I know that you're working for the Dark Kingdom!"

"I'm afraid that there's some mistake…" Val said as he turned to face Sailor Stein.

"I never make a mistake when it comes to this! I am Sailor Stein, The Guardian of Love and Justice! In the name of Kingdom of Salem, I shall punish you!"

"Well, it looks like you need to work-out more, my lady. Attack her!" The two trainers turned to Sailor Stein with their eyes pure white.

"Uh oh…"

"Have a fun time… my lady." Val said as disappeared a whirl of black smoke. Sailor Stein felt sweat roll down her face.

"That was Valentine, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Watzit answered, "And you let him escape." Before Sailor Stein could say anything to her dog companion, the two trainers lunged at her. She screamed at the sudden attack and ran up the stairs as adrenaline pumped through her electrified viens.

"Wazit! Help me out of here!"

"No! You have to fight them! Stay brave, and you'll be able to beat them!" Watzit turned to see his owner running up the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Trying not to die!"

"What about Miss Bloodgood? You have to save her! That's your job, isn't it?" Sailor Stein stopped. She was the champion of justice, not to mention that she said that she would stop all evil. This counted as evil, right? She took a breath for courage before heading her enemy face on.  
"Hey!" shouted Sailor Stein, "You guys need a little attitude adjustment!" The two trainers looked at her in confusion. Sailor Stein slid off her tiara.

"STEIN TIARA BOOMERANG!" She threw the spinning disc of light at them. It bounced off their both fell to the ground, unconscious. The tiara snapped back in Sailor Stein's hand. She grinned to celebrate her victory. Watzit hopped up on the control panel and released the teacher. Miss Bloodgood fell into Sailor Stein's arms.

"Easy, ma'am," she said as she helped the woman upstairs. She laid her down next to a nearby area where someone was sure to find her before running off. After all, if she woke up, she would recognize any one of her students in any form.

* * *

Later that night, Frankie was soaking in her bath. She sighed and sank back into the water. She had finally stopped her whole weight obsession, and a good bath was just what she needed. It could also have been the fact she smelled like her brother's gym clothes after about a week in his locker after the fight earlier.

"Frankie!" her mother called from the other side of the door, "Are you almost finished? Your brother needs a shower, too. He's been waiting out here for an hour. The entire hallway is beginning to smell like a football locker room." Frankie groaned.

"Alright, Mom! I'll be out in a few minutes!" she called back.

"Thank you!" Frankie reached for her towel when she heard someone snickering from outside the door. She raised an eyebrow at this, but got out anyway. She wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door. On the other side was Steven, who had skeptical look on his face.

"Aren't you going to weigh yourself at all?" he asked. Frankie shook her head.

"No, I'm done with all of that diet stuff. I learned that I should like myself the way I am, and I do," his sister answered, "Why do you care if I weighed myself or not? I'm not supposed not supposed to until next month."

"Well… I…" Steven shook his head. "Nevermind. I need a shower." He walked into the bathroom.

"Steven, wait the floor is-" There was the sound off water sliding against tile, followed by a loud splash. Frankie peaked into the bathroom to see her brother standing in the bath, soaking wet. She stifled a laugh.

"Looks like I won this one, big brother!" She stuck out her tongue once more and raced down the stairs. Steven followed after her, dripping water on the floor.

"FRANCESCA VICTORIA STEIN! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

 **Chapter four will be posted May 5th, as May 6th (which is next Friday, as I set Friday for updates) I have my sophomore/junior prom to go to and I highly doubt I would be able to work on it during the course of the week.**


	4. I Wish To Be A Superstar

**Episode 4: I Wish to be a Superstar!**

* * *

It was another day in Salem, and it was another day when a young student at Merston High oversleeps. Then she has to run to school just to make it on time. Today was not a good day for Frankie Stein.

"This will be the third time this week I'll be late for class!" she said as she ran along the street, "I have to think of an excuse. They won't believe the 'I-overslept' thing." Frankie slowed down her pace and leaned against a wall to catch her breath. However, something caught her eyes. It was a concert poster. On it was a dark-skinned girl with bright pink hair pulled back into a high ponytail and bright pink eyes. She was wearing a very flashy and glitzy outfit. Frankie's heterochromic eyes brightened.

"Sweet!" she said happily, "I didn't know Cathy Noir was in Salem! I wonder when the tickets go on sale..." Something- or someone- grabbed Frankie by the hand as they ran by. Frankie yelped as this happened and started running along side them.

"Hurry up, Frankie!" Rebecca shouted as the two girls ran towards Merston High.

"Ow! Careful, 'Becca! You're going to tear my arm off!"

* * *

The girls arrived with a minute to the bell. They ran into their classroom, with Frankie rubbing her shoulder in pain.

"That hurt, I hope you know that," Frankie complained.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," said Rebecca apologetically, "I thought we weren't going to make it in time for the bell. I panicked!" Frankie stuck out her tongue for a moment before the two girls took their seats. That's when Cy came up with a magazine in his hands.

"Hey!" he said, greeting the girls, "Check out who's on the front cover of Teen Scene this month!" He held up the magazine to show Cathy Noir posing on the cover.  
"Where'd you get that?" Frankie asked, "You never carry Teen Scream with you. You didn't steal it, did you?"

"What? No! I got it for Rebecca. I knew that she would have forgotten to get her own." Cy put the magazine on the girl in question's desk. Rebecca picked it up and flipped through it. "I read it on the way here. It has this whole article about Cathy and everything. It's really interesting. For example, did you know that Cathy got five million dollars for her first song release?" Frankie's and Rebecca's eyes widened.

"No way!" Frankie said in surprise, "I wonder how much she gets paid now…"

"You know," said Holt as he and Jackson walked up to the group, "If I had that kind of money, I'd buy our family a new house. What do you say, Jackson? Wouldn't you like to move out of the apartment? I wouldn't mind having to not sleep on the couch every night." He nudged his brother, but Jackson just shoved him off.

"Yeah… I guess it would be nice," Jackson admitted.

"I would use it to find my dad," Rebecca added, "Or at least to find out what happened to him."

"I see…" Everyone fell silent before Holt picked up the conversation. He slung an arm over Rebecca's shoulder.

"Well, I'll help you out when I become a multi-millionaire off of my DJing career!" said Holt. Jackson laughed.

"I'd like to see that happen. You haven't been able to get a gig yet."

"Hey! Just you wait, brother of mine. Ladies will be breaking down our door just to get a piece of Holt Hyde."

"Well," said Cy, "In my honest opinion, I think one of you could actually be a star." The four turned to the depth-perceptionless boy.

"Who?" asked Jackson. Cy raised his hand and pointed to Frankie.

"Our one and only Frankie Stein!" A pink tone appeared on Frankie's skin.

"Huh?!" Frankie said in surprise, "Me? A superstar?"

"You're a great singer! Rebecca and I heard you during the talent show last year!" Holt and Jackson gave Frankie a curious look.

"She can sing?" Jackson said in surprise.

"Don't act like I can't," Frankie said proudly. "Cy's right. Maybe I can use my talent to hit the big leagues. Hey, Rebecca? Do you wanna come over my house and help me?" Rebecca nodded.

"Sure? Right after school!"

* * *

Rebecca and Frankie rushed to Frankie's house after school that day. Both girls were happy and had fame on the brain. As the two girls headed down the stairs to Frankie's bedroom, they began to think up ideas on how to get famous.

"Hey, 'Becca?" Frankie asked as she changed out of her uniform and into her normal clothing, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive!" Rebecca replied as she came out of the small bathroom Frankie had in her room, also in normal clothing, "Soon we'll have you'll have your name in lights! And I'll be on the front of all of the sports magazines!"

"Sweet!" Frankie kicked off her shoes. "So, where do we start?"

"Do you still have that camera you got for your thirteenth birthday?" Frankie nodded. She walked over to a shelf and picked up a video camera. She wiped off the thin layer of dust on it. Frankie handed it to her best friend.

"Why do you want it?" Rebecca held up the camera to make it look like she was a cameraman on a Hollywood set.

"We'll make a video! I still have the music from your performance last year!"

"Wicked! Let's get started!" Rebecca got the camera ready and positioned on a tripod that Frankie had found in the closet. She held a thumbs up as she finished.

"Rebecca, get over here!" Frankie said with a laugh. She took Rebecca by the hands as they started the camera. Rebecca started playing the music.

" _Walking down in darkened hallway, everybody turns to look at you_ ," sang Frankie. Her voice was melodic, almost like a siren's. "It's not because you're different. It's just because you're so scary cool!"

 _"A sinister style, Mystery with a smile. You're drop dead gorgeous, Drop dead gorgeous!_ " added Rebecca. Her voice wasn't as hypnotic as Frankie's was, but it was still impressive. " _This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps, you can't ignore us! This is where the ghoul kids rule!_ " That's when the music stopped. Both girls turned around to see Steven, Frankie's older brother, standing at the bottom of the stairs. He had paused the song.

"Are you two trying to annoy me?" he asked his sister and her friend. Frankie rolled her eyes.

"No," Frankie answered, "We're making a video for YouTube! Rebecca's helping me to become a star!" Steven laughed. Frankie's eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"I really doubt that someone as clumsy as you could be a star." Frankie's face went red with anger.

"Don't you have basketball practice you have to go to?" Steven narrowed his green eyes and headed back up the stairs. Frankie laughed.

"Nice job getting rid of him," Rebecca said with a laugh, "Ready to continue?" Frankie nodded, and Rebecca started up the music again.

" _Monster, Monster High! Monster High! Monster, Monster High! Come on, Don't be shy, Monster High. The party never dies!_ " the two girls continued singing, " _Monster, Monster High! Monster High! Monster, Monster High! Freaky chic and fly! Monster High! Where student bodies lie!_ " As the music continued, Frankie drew to a blank on the lyrics. Rebecca stared at her friend.

"Frankie, are you okay?" she asked. Frankie nodded.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca," she said, "I just can't remember the next part… I can't remember what the rest of the song is." She sighed and sat down on her bed. Rebecca shut off both the music and the camera.

"It's alright. I think we got enough footage. I'll edit it and bring it in as soon as I can." Rebecca took the camera and said goodbye to her friend. Frankie waved as she left.

* * *

Later that night, Frankie and her family were watching T.V. Frankie was still racking her brain, trying to remember the rest of her song. But nothing came to her mind, as if it had been erased. She sighed.

"And I was looking forward to becoming famous," She muttered to herself.

"I don't see what your deal is," said Steven as he sat down next to her, "Being famous isn't your thing. I see you more as one of those siblings to a famous person."

"Shut up."

"Frankie! Steven!" Frankie's mother snapped, "Be nice to each other!"

"Yes, mom," the brother and sister chorused.

"I don't see what the big deal is either," added Frankie's father, "You could always write a new song." Those last three words echoed in Frankie's mind. She stood up with determination glittering in her eyes.

"Dad, you're a genius!" Frankie exclaimed as she kissed her father on the cheek, "I just know what to do! Thanks!" Frankie ran down to her bedroom.

* * *

Frankie stayed up for a long time last night working on the song. She was going to ask Holt to help her with the music, all Frankie need to provide was the lyrics. By about one in the morning, she was finished.

The next day at school, Frankie handed off the lyrics to Holt and asked him if he could put the music together for it. He told her that he would and left. After study hall, Frankie met up with her friends for lunch.

"Did you hear about Cathy Noir's Star Quest?" asked Melody.

"What are you guys talking about?" Frankie asked curiously.

"You're her number one fan, Frankie, I thought you knew," Rebecca said.

"I was up late last night. I didn't get to check Twitter or Facebook last night. I went to bed after I was done."

"She said that she would pick only two people as the winners," Sarah explained, "Everyone has to enter in teams of two! The winning team will get a contract like hers!"

"Aw! I'm a solo act! But… Rebecca?" The British girl shook her head, her black curls swaying softly.

"Sorry, Frankie," Rebecca said sadly, "But someone's already my partner. I said yes."

"Who?"

"Cy asked me. We're working on a dance routine together. I'm sorry, Frankie." Frankie sighed.

"It's alright," Frankie said a little sadly, "I'll find some other way to enter."

* * *

Frankie thought long and hard about how to enter the contest. Not a single thought came to her mind. So, she decided to see if they would let her enter the contest on her own.

She and Watzit walked down the street, on their way to the theater where the contest was being held.

"This is going to be great, Watzit!" Frankie said excitedly, "I'm going to be a star!"

"If they let you enter, that is," Watzit barked. Frankie looked down at the doubting pup.

"Yeah… but… I really hope that they will make an exception."

"You can't even remember the rest of the song!"

"Oh shush!"

"Not to mention that show business like your idol's in, it's really hard work. We have more important things to do, anyway, Frankie. Remember the Dark Kingdom? This whole thing seems suspicious. Didn't you say that Cathy was only here for a concert? So, why the whole contest then?"

"You really love to ruin my fun, you know that?" Frankie told him. Watzit growled.

"Hey! Heterochrome!" Frankie sighed.

"Great…" She turned around to see Jackson grinning wildly at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he walked up to the girl, "I thought you didn't have a partner."

"I could ask you the same thing." Jackson shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Just walking by. There is no way I would be in this contest." Frankie looked down at Watzit with a curious look before looking back at Jackson.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Everyone's become all starstruck. It's making them all go a little over the deep end. Haven't you notice?" Frankie shook her head, her hair keeping the beat.

"I… I gotta check this out. I'll see you at school." Frankie walked away from Jackson.

"No insult? Wow… is she starting to like me?"

* * *

The next day at school, Frankie took noticed of her classmates and friends. Jackson was right. There was something off about them. She walked up to Rebecca, who was scribbling something down on paper.

"Hey, Rebecca?" Frankie said, trying to test out the theory, "Do you want to go get some ice cream after school? I'm buying."  
"Can't," Rebecca said, not looking up from her work, "I'm too busy."

"Party time!" shouted Cy happily as he came up with a huge amount of streamers in his hands. "Get ready for an awesome party! Here Frankie, have a streamer." He dropped the paper object in Frankie's hand. She put it on the desk in front of her and eyed both of her friends with a suspicious look. Had Jackson been right?

"Finished!" Rebecca said, capping the pen in her hands. Frankie picked up on of the papers. It had Rebecca's signature on it. In fact, all of them did.

"Did you guys win the contest?" Frankie asked the both of them.

"No," cut in Melody, "She just has fame on the brain. And besides, Sarah and I are the best."

"Who cares?!" said Cy, "Rebecca and I will win! We're the best team!" As he and Rebecca high-fived each other, Frankie became worried. Something was wrong with her friends. They never acted like this. Frankie had to find out what was going on.

* * *

"Are you still mad because you were too late in entering the contest?" asked Watzit as his owner rushed down the stairs to her bedroom as soon as she returned from school.

"No," Frankie answered as she swiftly took off her uniform and pulled out her normal clothing, "I'm glad that I didn't enter."

"What? But you really wanted to enter! All of your friends are in it too!" Frankie shrugged.

"Watzit, something's wrong with them. They aren't acting like themselves." Frankie grabbed her locket from her jacket's pocket and draped it around her neck. "I'm going to check out the contest. I need to find out what's going on." Frankie rushed out the basement and out the door with Watzit following her.

"You're taking charge for once!" Watzit said in surprise, "Who are you and what have you done with my Frankie?"

"I can tell you that it is me," Frankie said as she swiftly walked towards the theater, "And that nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it. Whoever this is, they're about to taste the repercussions."

* * *

With adrenaline and determination in her blood, Frankie rushed down to the theater. However when she got there, her eyes widened. She did a double take at the address the contest was supposedly held at. Frankie looked at the building. It had closed about a month ago due to loss in funding from the county. It was near to being a wreck.

Frankie pushed opened the door. There was a loud creak as she and Watzit opened the door and entered the theater. Frankie walked quietly to the contest. Everyone in town seemed to be either entered in the contest, or in the audience. Frankie slid into the theater and stood in the back. As the acts walked onto the stage and began performing, faint, multicolored clouds began to seep out from the performers. No one else seemed to notice it. No one but Frankie.

"Watzit, what is that?" she asked with a slight gasp. Watzit pawed at her leg until Frankie picked him up. Watzit's jaw dropped.

"Those are soul energy clouds," he said in shock, "Those were very powerful back in Old Salem, but they were only accessible when you sucked the energy right out of someone's being. The King banished the use of them after someone tried to take energy from the princess. She had an abundance of it as it was the source of her power. The person responsible almost took all of her energy before they were princess was fine, but the Sailor Guardians never caught who it was, but as a safety precaution, the King banished all energy waves from the kingdom. The only ones to use them still was the-"

"The Dark Kingdom," Frankie finished sadly.

"Right. You know what needs to be done. You need to find the person responsible and stop them." Frankie nodded and pulled her locket off from around her neck, grasping it tightly in her pale hands.

Suddenly, the audience vanished as the performers collapsed onto the ground. The only one who remained was Cathy Noir herself. Frankie gasped. Her idol stood up and laughed wickedly.

"Frankie! Now!" shouted Watzit. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Frankie held up her locket.

"STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" The blue-and-black light shot out of the locket and surrounded Frankie, transforming her into the one and only Sailor Stein.

"The curtain is closed on this fake contest!" shouted Sailor Stein, "Give those innocent people back their energy!" Cathy turned to the Sailor Guardian. Sailor Stein's eyes widened. Cathy's eyes weren't the bright pink they were supposed to be. Instead, they were a dark, evil looking red. The color matched that of Valentine's.

"Who are you?" Cathy hissed with an evil smirk. Sailor Stein walked down towards the singer.

"I am Sailor Stein, the Guardian of Love and Justice!" she called, "In the name of the Kingdom of Salem, I unfortunately will punish you!" Cathy faced the green-skinned girl. Her features began to change. Her skin changed to a pure black tone, a pair of black cat ears popped up on her head and a black cat tail whipped behind her. Her fingernails turned into sharp claws.

"Watzit! What the heck just happened?!" Watzit looked at the popstar.

"She must have been a monster back in the Old World. A werecat to be exact," the dog explained, "The Dark Kingdom is using her old self as an advantage. Werecats are know to be highly flexible and agile fighters."

"Great." The brainwashed diva lunged at Sailor Stein. She jumped out of the way with Cathy's claws barely grazing her legs. On and on this went, with Cathy swiping at the simulacrum, and Sailor Stein dodging her every attack.

"Watzit! A little help here!" Sailor Stein yelled. Her foot slipped against the floor, and the girl fell onto the ground. The diva raised her claws. Sailor Stein held up her arm for protection. Catty swiped at the girl. Sailor Stein didn't feel any pain. She put her feet together and kicked the werecat in the stomach, sending her across the room. Sailor Stein stood up with heavy breath.

"Why did she stop?" she muttered to herself. Sailor Stein looked at the floor. In front of her was a beautiful, red rose. Sailor Stein wished she could blush in this form as she picked it up.

"You did well, Sailor Stein." The green girl turned around to see Tuxedo Mask standing behind her. She felt like blushing even more. "When you believe in yourself, you can accomplish great things." Sailor Stein nodded.

"Thanks for the rescue," said the Sailor Guardian. She handed the rose to Tuxedo Mask, who once again gave it to her.

"You're welcome," Tuxedo Mask said, "May each rose I give you be a reminder that you can do anything. Alright?" Sailor Stein nodded. Tuxedo Mask nodded as well. "Until we meet again." The masked man left without another word. Sailor Stein stood there for a moment before rushing over to Cathy.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked Watzit. The dog nodded.

"She should be. Look." The popstar began to return to her normal human appearance. Sailor Stein sighed. She looked over at the performers. They were starting to wake up as well. With a smile, Sailor Stein and Watzit left quickly.

* * *

Frankie flopped onto her bed when she got home. She was tired and really needed some sleep.

"What a week it's been," she said with a sigh. "I could sleep forever. My arms and legs feel like wet noodles." Watzit hopped onto her bed and laid down next to his owner.

"I'm very proud of you," he said, "You took matters into your own hands and stopped the evil on your own. You're turning into a true leader." Frankie propped her head up on her arms. She was smiling.

"You think so?"

"I know so. And maybe soon, we'll find the other Sailor Guardians and-"

"What?" Frankie sat up, knocking the dog off the bed in the process, "Sorry, but you never told me that the other Sailor Guardians were alive." Watzit crawled back onto the bed.

"I implied it. I specifically told you that everyone in Salem, but the King himself, was reborn here. That included the Sailor Guardians, like yourself. Along with fighting the Dark Kingdom, you must find the other Guardians. Like you did, they have no memory of their former lives. Together, you all will be able to find our princess and protect her from the danger of the Dark Kingdom."

"Right…" Frankie flopped down on her bed once more. She stared up at the ceiling. "This won't be so bad. Hey, maybe we'll find the next Sailor Guardian sooner than we know it! I mean… they could be right in front of us, and we don't even know it."

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far away from the Stein Household, a girl stood on a lawn, in front of a moving van. She watched as the movers unloaded the furniture and boxes. She sighed. A new town… a new school… and a place that wouldn't even be able to understand her when she spoke. The girl felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father.

" _Êtes-vous d'accord, mon trésor?_ " he asked. The girl nodded.

" _Oui, papa,"_ she replied. She looked back at the ground. Her father ruffled her dirty blonde hair. The girl smoothed it back down.

" _Vous pourrez vous détendre. J'ai entendu l'école est l'un des meilleurs dans l'état. Il a même un programme qui va vous aider avec l'anglais. Tout va bien. Je promets_." He kissed his daughter on the cheek before heading inside. The girl sighed and followed her father. Little did she know that her life was going to change forever, and all because of a Miss Frankie Stein and her Sailor alter-ego.

* * *

 **I apologize for this chapter being two days late. Aside from my prom (which was amazing), my allergies have been getting the best of me. So, I cross my heart that I'll post the next chapter this Friday. Friday is going to be Freaky Guardian Sailor Stein on my update schedule.**

 **As for the cover, should be done soon.**

 **Since our newest character will be speaking a different language, I will add translations for her words under the author's note.**

* * *

 ** _Êtes-vous d'accord, mon trésor?-_ Are you okay, my treasure?**

 ** _Oui, papa_ \- Yes, Papa**

 ** _Vous pourrez vous détendre. J'ai entendu l'école est l'un des meilleurs dans l'état. Il a même un programme qui va vous aider avec l'anglais. Tout va bien. Je promets_. -** **You can relax. I heard the school is one of the best in the state. It even has a program that will help you with English. Everything is fine. I promise.**


	5. Enter the New Sailor Guardian

**Episode Five: Enter the New Sailor Guardian**

* * *

After her crazy week, Frankie needed a break. So, after some begging, Watzit agreed. The girl currently sat in her living room, flipping through a book in her lap. Her mother came up to her and tapped Frankie on her shoulder. Frankie looked up at her.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" she asked.

"I just got a call for your headmistress," her mother explained, "She told me that-" Frankie quickly sat up with a worried look on her face.

"I swear that it wasn't my fault!" Frankie said quickly, "Haylee was the one that did it! I was nowhere near the gym when the paint bomb went off and covered the wrestling team."

"What? No, I'm not referring to… that." Frankie relaxed her body. "Your headmistress said that a new foreign student would be arriving at your school on Monday. She wants you to show her around the school." Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why me?"

"I don't know. She said that the student may feel more comfortable with you." Frankie nodded, and her mother walked away.

* * *

That night, Frankie told Watzit about the task she was given. The dog tilted his head, listening to her every word.

"Don't you think this is a bit strange?" he asked once his owner's story was finished, "Your headmistress asked for you. Isn't it normally someone from the student council whom shows the new students around the school?" Frankie nodded and paced back and forth across the room.

"Yeah," she answered, "But Miss Bloodgood said that the student would feel more comfortable with me. I wonder why she said that…"

"Well, who's on the student council?" Frankie leaned back and looked up and the ceiling, trying to remember the names.

"Bekka Madden, Brett Redding, Haylee Schmidt, Candace Carver, and Lilith Van Helsing. Why?"

"Aren't those the names of the kids at the school you said used to bully you for the way you look?" Frankie nodded. She pulled her white streak into her line of view. That's when she realized it.

"I retract my previous statement." Frankie flopped on top of her bed. "Still...it makes me wonder why Miss Bloodgood chose me of all people. The only language I know how to fluently speak is English. Besides, it's not like the girl can't speak English… right?"

* * *

The next day, Frankie stood at the main office, patiently waiting for the new student to show up. She tapped her foot against the tile. After about five minutes, she heard someone talking not too far away from her.

"Hey, who's that?" said the voice. Frankie turned her gaze slightly to find the student council. The council member pointed to a girl standing by a window. She had long, dirty blonde hair that was held back with a bright green headband and her skin tone almost made her look like snow. She wore white cat-eye, horn-rimmed glasses over a pair of sapphire blue eyes. She was also wearing the school uniform with a pair of black and red sneaker-like boots. The girl also had a messenger bag slung across her chest. She seemed to be gazing out the window, not really paying attention to what was going on around her.

"I heard that she just transferred here," said Haylee, the vice president, "She's from France. Her files says that she had perfect grades at her previous school, though. She might even be smarter than me."

"So, why'd she transfer?" asked Candace.

"It doesn't say. But, apparently the girl can't speak English. She can't even form a proper sentence." Four of the members snickered at this, except for Candace, who just rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" said Bekka, the class president, "Oh, this will be fun." Frankie looked over at the new student. She looked over at the student council.

"Nice going, Bekka," said Candace, "She heard us!"

"Who cares? She probably didn't even understand us. She's just a lonely loser at the end of the day." As it turns out, the girl could, in fact, understand everything they had been saying. A look of sadness crossed her features as she quickly walked away. Frankie clenched her hands tightly together.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Frankie said to the students beside her, "She's new to both the school and the country. Isn't it wrong to judge a person by how they are? She could be a really nice girl and- "

"Look who's talking," interrupted Bekka. "You look like a science experiment gone wrong." Bekka laughed again. Frankie felt her heart pound in her throat. She turned and ran after the new student. She wanted to be able to make the girl feel better, even if the girl wouldn't be able to comprehend her. Frankie muttered several things to herself as she went to find the girl.

* * *

Frankie did not find the girl for the rest of the day. It was as if she had vanished. On the walk home, Frankie sighed and looked down at the sidewalk.

"I feel absolutely horrible…" she muttered to herself, "I really wish I had went up to her sooner…" Frankie looked up and saw the blonde girl walking a few feet in front of her. "Isn't that the new girl?" Something rushed past Frankie and jumped up on top of the girl. It was Watzit. The girl turned and smiled at the pup. She bent down and began to pet him gently.

" _Tu me fait peur, petit chien_ …" she said. Haylee was right. The girl appeared to be speaking French instead of English. " _Pourquoi êtes-vous ici sur votre propre? Où est votre propriétaire_?" Watzit barked happily.

" _Tu es vraiment mignon, même avec cette marque sur votre front. Je voudrais pouvoir avoir un chien comme vous_ ," the girl continued, " _Mais je l'ai déjà mon propre animal de compagnie à la maison, pour ne pas mentionner que papa est allergique aux poils de chien._ "

Frankie raised an eyebrow in confusion. She shook her head, clearing the cloud in her head away, before jogging up to them.

"Watzit!" she called. "Come here, boy!" Watzit looked over in Frankie's direction and ran over to her. Frankie picked him up and walked over to the new girl.

"I'm sorry if he bothered you," Frankie said slowly, hoping she would understand what she was saying. "I rescued him a few weeks ago, but he's really affectionate… most of the time."

"It is good," the girl said with a smile. Frankie was taken aback when the girl spoke English, especially with a faint trace of an accent. She looked at Frankie's uniform warily. "You are with this people before. You go to Merston…" Frankie nodded slowly. It was hard to understand what the girl had meant. Her English wasnt perfect, but she appeared to be able to have a grasp on the language.

"I do. We're in the same classes," said Frankie. "But I promise that I'm not with those guys. I was actually supposed to show you around the school." Frankie smiled. "My name's Frankie Stein. I was actually asked personally to show you around the school."

" _Mon nom est Julia Phelps_ …" the girl said before freezing. "I am sorry. I do not speak English good. My name is Julia Phelps."

"Nah, it's cool. I'm-"

"I know your name. Your parents went to greet my family. We moved to the house in the street. They talked about you, and I heard before I went to school."

"Really? Well, it's nice to meet you, Julia."

* * *

The two girls walked home together, talking vividly with what broken English and short, simple sentences Julia spoke with. That's when Frankie noticed something about the way Julia was walking.

"Hey, Julia?" Frankie asked. "Are you okay? You're limping." Julia looked down at her legs. She began to turn a dark red. "I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything, I'm just a little worried."

"It is very well, Frankie," Julia said. "I was in a car accident with my mother a few years ago. I injured my knee badly in the accident. My knee healed well, but I limped after. Papa said I must use something to help me walk. It does not bother me."

"Ouch. I feel really sorry about what happened. But I would love to met your parents! They seem like nice-"

"My parent," Julia interrupted as she stopped walking and looked down at the ground. It was a while before Frankie understood what was implied.

"Oh, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Frankie said quickly, "I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom…"

" _Merci_. It is good. This incident is the reason why my father and I went here. He said we need a new start in a new place."

"Well, that's good."

"Frankie? Where do you spend your time?" Frankie looked up at the sky in a thought. Currently, she had spent most of her time training her Sailor Guardian abilities with Watzit. Before she had become a Sailor Guardian, Frankie had spent most of her time at the arcade.

"Well, I head over to the arcade," she said, "We could go after we get changed. I usually end up messing up my uniform." Julia nodded.

" I have my clothes with me too. If I need to change from my school clothes," she said.

"Awesome! We can head over to my house. We can get changed there and head over to the arcade after!"

"Yes."

* * *

Upon arriving at Frankie's home, Frankie noticed that no one was there… well… almost no one.

"Frankie!" shouted a male voice as the two girls entered the house, "Is that you?"

"Yeah!" Frankie shouted back. As soon as she did, her older brother walked down the staircase. He was dressed in normal clothes, his black hair was wet. Steven had a towel thrown around his neck.

"You're home late. We go to the same school, and I still don't understand why you and I get home at different times."

"You drive home without me, although Mom and Dad always tell you to take me home with you. That's why." Steven leaned on the railing and looked over at Julia, who was standing shyly behind Frankie.

"Who's your friend?" Frankie sidestepped so that Steven could see Julia more clearly.

"This is Julia. She moved in that house up the street… I think that's what she meant to say, anyway. She's new here to Salem, so I'm making her feel welcome!"

"Hello," Julia said. Steven waved.

"I'm going to go get changed, and then we're going to head over to the arcade. Please don't break her."

"Whatever." Steven headed back upstairs. Frankie heard a door slam shut, signalling that her brother had gone into his room.

"Who was it?" asked Julia.

"My brother," Frankie answered, "Don't mind him. He's just a senior at school. My bedroom has a bathroom in it if you want to change in there." Julia nodded. The two girls headed down to Frankie's basement.

* * *

As Julia got changed in her bathroom, Frankie changed into a plaid dress with a black-studded belt that had a chain and a lightning bolt-shaped buckle. Watzit had buried his head into Frankie's blankets.

"Frankie, I'm not so sure about this girl," the dog mumbled, "I have information that she might be from the Dark Kingdom! I want you to be careful around her." Frankie laughed.

"Don't be silly!" she laughed, "Julia is a perfectly nice girl." Frankie turned her head as the bathroom door opened. Julia stepped out, looking entirely different than from when she was in her school uniform. She was wearing a black, white and red striped t-shirt with a cherry printed tank-top over it. Her pants were red also with small, black dots over them. On her hands were fingerless, fishnet gloves that end at her elbows, right where her t-shirt began. She had a belt around her waist, which look like piano keys.

"Frankie?" Julia asked, "Are you okay to go?" Frankie nodded and grabbed a pleated purse off of a nearby chair. It held her phone and a bunch of other necessities, as well as her Sailor Guardian items. Her locket and the pen Watzit gave her a while ago were all nestled inside.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Frankie and Julia walked over to the arcade and, despite her orders to stay home, Watzit followed them. Frankie sat down at one of the brand new machines and popped in a coin. She managed to get a good score, but it wasn't as high as her previous one.

"Not too bad," Frankie said, "I haven't played in a while though. Hey, Julia?" The blonde jumped at the sound of her name. "Wanna try?"

"Yes," said Julia. Frankie moved out of the seat, which Julia took. Frankie popped in another coin and the game began. Julia began to play, and after a while, was doing pretty good.

"You're doing pretty good," Frankie commented. "Have you played video games before?" Julia shook her head.

"No," she admitted. After a while, her score began to rise even higher. Soon, a crowd started to gather around. Someone came up and tapped Frankie on her shoulder. She turned and saw Holt standing behind her.

"What's going on, Firework?" he asked, "Who's playing?"

"The new girl from school. Her name's Julia. She isn't that bad at the game, is she?"

"Yeah. She's really good." The game finished as Julia checked her phone for the time. Her eyes widened.

" _Non! Je suis en retard_!" she shouted in worry. Julia bent down, picking up her messenger bag in a hurry.

"She had over a hundred thousand points!" someone shouted in the crowd.

" _Mon professeur va être furieux_ …" Julia slung her bag across her shoulder and tried to get out of the crowd. Someone bumped into her, causing the girl to fall onto the floor. Frankie ran over and bent down to help her. Julia seemed fine, but the contents of her bag were scattered over the place. The two gathered them up and put them back in the bag.

"What's with the rush?" Frankie asked. She and Julia stood up.

"I have a computer class. I go twice a week. It helps me to speak English." Julia ran as fast as she could with her limp out of the arcade. "I see you at school tomorrow." Frankie walked out of the arcade as the brunette disappeared from sight.

"I hope she's going to be okay." Frankie muttered to herself. Someone tapped her shoulder again. Frankie spun around to see Holt standing behind her… again.

"Hey, Firework," he said with a grin. "I see you didn't run off yet."

"I was just about to head home. Why?" Holt fished a small, red flash drive out of his pocket and held it out to Frankie.

"You kinda dropped this…" Frankie looked down at the flash drive and shook her head.

"No, mine's at home, not to mention that it's blue." Frankie then remembered what Julia said. "It must be Julia's. She probably dropped it when she was leaving." Frankie took the red device from Holt with a small smile. "Don't worry. I'll give it back to her."

* * *

Meanwhile, Julia had barely made it in on time to her class. With very little breath, she took her place and opened up the red laptop she kept with her at all times. Julia smiled. She was glad to see that it had been undamaged by the fall at the arcade. She reached over and opened her bag. She rummaged around in it until she realized that what she was looking for was missing.

" _Non_ ," she said, a little bit upset. " _Mon bâton de mémoire. Je dois avoir perdu quand je suis tombé._ " Julia sighed. " _Je vais faire mes devoirs pour cette classe en ce moment_ …" Julia began to type quickly upon the computer, trying to finish up before her teacher found out about her missing drive. Someone then put their hand on Julia's shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. Turning around, Julia saw her teacher standing behind her with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Julia," her teacher said kindly, "Even though you haven't been in this class long, you've put in a good work effort." Julia smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're my best student. I have to step out for a minute, so I wanted to know if you could watch the class while I'm gone." Julia nodded.

"Yes, _madame_ " Her teacher smiled.

"Class will start in a minute." Her teacher walked away. Julia sighed in relief.

" _Je croyais en difficulté pour ne pas avoir mon travail_ …" The girl began to continue what she was doing her classwork.

* * *

Back with Frankie, the girl and Watzit had arrived at the building where the computer class was being held with a little help from GPS. Frankie looked up at the tall building.

"This is it," she said, "I wonder which floor Julia's class is on…"

"Just be careful in there," Watzit reminded her, "It could be a trap." Frankie shot a glare at the dog.

"For the last time, Julia is a perfectly normal girl."  
"Are you talking to yourself, Heterochrome?" Frankie spun around to see Jackson walking up behind her with a large paper bag in his arms. Frankie growled in frustration.

"Hey, Jackson," Frankie said to the black-haired boy. "I didn't hear you walking up."

"No surprise. You were talking to yourself. Are you okay? You're not hearing things, are you?" Frankie shook her head.

"No, I"m not! If you excuse me, I have to go." Before Jackson could say anything else, Frankie walked away quickly with Watzit running behind her.

"She's such a strange girl…" Jackson said to himself, "I just wanted to see if she was alright. She seemed pretty upset during school today." He shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Frankie didn't stop running until Watzit caught up to her.

"That was close!" Watzit said in relief, "I almost thought he heard me talking!" Frankie slowed to a halt and sighed. She looked down at the flash drive that was still in her hands.

"I completely forgot about this thing…" Frankie muttered to herself, "Jackson made me forget about it…" Watzit pawed at his owner's leg, get her attention. "What?" He pointed over to an electronics store nearby.

"There's a computer store," he said, "We can check out what's on the drive there."

"Why? It's Julia's personal property, and I don't think we should see what's on it."

"Well, we can find out what your 'friend' is up to!" Frankie began laughing.

"Sure, Watzit," she said through her laughter, "Julia's 'I-have-trouble-speaking-English' act is all an illusion and she's really a spy! All her secrets are on this drive. I swear, you're going crazy."

* * *

Even with Frankie thinking that Watzit was wrong about Julia, the two entered to store. Frankie found an isolated computer where no one would see the two work. She put the drive in the USB port as Watzit worked on hacking it.

"You're pretty smart for a dog," Frankie commented.

"Well, I learned from one of the best," Watzit said, "Back in the Old Salem, the Sailor Guardians each had an animal guardian. The one for another Sailor Guardian taught me how to use computers. He said that his Sailor Guardian taught him."

"Cool. Which Sailor Guardian was it?"

"Erm… I don't remember… I never told you, but I don't have many of my memories from the Old Salem. I can't remember who the Sailor Guardians are, I'm only able to sense them. That's how I found you." The computer dinged, meaning that Watzit had finished. A shrill buzzing noise came from it. Watzit and Frankie covered their ears.

"What the heck was that?" Frankie asked as the noise faded. Watzit shrugged as he opened one of the programs.

"Welcome students," said the program's voice, "You have been chosen to supply your energy to the Dark Kingdom and it's cause." Frankie's mouth gaped. It looked like Watzit was right.

"No. This can't be true…" Frankie said in shock.

"See! I was right!" said Watzit, "Your 'friend' is from the Dark Kingdom!" With a sigh and a heavy heart, Frankie nodded.

"We need to stop her." She pulled the drive out and the two raced back towards the building they had been at previously.

* * *

Frankie looked in the doorway. The building was close to deserted, but she was still nervous about confronting her friend.

"I can't go in there looking like this," she said to Watzit, looking for a way to avoid the task, "It looks like we tried!"

"While you are right," Watzit agreed, "You could use the Disguise Pen to sneak in." Frankie sighed.

"Yeah… I almost forgot about that thing…" Frankie dug into her purse and pulled out the blue pen. She held it up.

"Pen, change me into a high school teacher!" Frankie called out. White light shot out of the gem on top of the pen and surrounded Frankie. As it faded, a normal looking high-school teacher with flawless skin, bright blue eyes and a long black braid, was standing there.

"Let's go…" Frankie pushed open the doors and walked inside.

* * *

Frankie ran through the floors, looking in the classrooms. Lucky for her, the computer class was on the second. She peered inside. There were several teenagers in the room, all working with dull, brainwashed looks on their faces. However, there was only one student who didn't look like the others. It was Julia.

With a slight hesitation, Frankie opened the door. No one looked in her direction except Julia, whom stood.

"Can I help you, miss?" she asked politely. "Is there a problem?"

"No, more like an evil operation," Frankie said sternly. She didn't want to hurt her friend, or who she thought was her friend.

"What did you speak?"

"Don't you lie to me." A small tear leaked out of Frankie's eye as she felt the betrayal rise in her chest.

"Are you fine? Can I find someone to help?"

"Frankie!" Watzit said in a harsh whisper, "Transform! Now!" Frankie nodded and pulled her locket out of her pocket. She held it up in the air as Julia gave her a confused look.

"STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" The locket popped open, surrounding Frankie in its blue and black rays. Soon, the simulacrum Sailor Stein stood in her place.

"Who are you?" Julia said in surprise, "What are-" The teacher of the class appeared behind Julia and covered her mouth. The girl tried to break free of her grasp, but she failed.

"Miss Phelps," the teacher said with a sly grin. "Can't I leave you in charge for one minute?" She looked up at Sailor Stein. "What's with your interruption? Can't you we're trying to conduct a class? I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Sailor Stein shot a look at Watzit, that clearly read "I was right" as the dog's face fell. She turned back to the teacher. The woman grinned and shifted her appearance into a deformed witch.

"Let my friend go right now!" Sailor Stein shouted, "I know what you're doing, and believe me, you won't get away with it! I am Sailor Stein, the Guardian of Love and Justice! On behalf of the Kingdom of Salem, I will punish you!"

"Pop quiz!" the witch said randomly. Sailor Stein raised an eyebrow. "This is a school. I want answers. What's 355 times 268?" Sailor Stein tried to calculate the answer in her head, when she realized that she didn't have to listen to the woman… wait… was it a woman? Sailor Stein shook the thought out of her head.

"I don't have to listen to you!" she yelled, "You're not even a real teacher! I'm here to stop you!"

"Too bad, you're time's up!" the witch yelled back, ignoring the Sailor Guardian, "You fail!" The witch's other hand turned into some kind of scythe as she swung at Sailor Stein. The Sailor Guardian jumped out of the way, trapping herself in a corner in the process.

Watzit walked into the classroom to see what was going on. He sighed.

"What a heroine…" he muttered to himself.

"This is serious deja vu…" Sailor Stein said.

"I'll give you two choices," said the witch, "One: You surrender to me now, or two: you surrender to me later."

"I won't surrender! I will defeat you!"

"Are you sure about that?" The brainwashed students stood, and lunged at Sailor Stein. She moved around the room, dodging each of their attacks.

* * *

The witch held onto Julia tighter while she had Sailor Stein distracted. The girl was shaking with both fear and fright.

"As for you," the witch said to the girl, "You thought you could get away from me, didn't you human can resist my power! Surrender your energy to the Dark Kingdom!" She pressed Julia against a nearby computer screen that had the program running. Julia shut her eyes as her glasses cut into her temple.

"I will not give you a victory!" Julia said sharply, "Let me go!" Julia tried once again to break free, but she couldn't.

"You can't resist my power! No human can! Give up your energy to me now!"

"No!" The witch pushed Julia harder into the screen. With all of her willpower, something kicked on in Julia's system. A red light glow brightly on her forehead. It left an outline of a skull with glasses marked on her skin. Watzit watched the scene in amazement.

"Frankie was right…" he said in awe and shock, "Julia isn't part of the Dark Kingdom! She's one of the Sailor Guardians!" The witch, by now, had gotten frustrated. She pulled Julia away from the screen and threw her on the floor. The mark faded from her forehead as the girl hit the ground.

"Who needs you?" the witch seethed, "I have all the energy I need! It's time to get rid of any slackers!" The witch raised her sharp claws and brought it down. Julia moved out of the way just as it struck the floor. Watzit pulled one of the pen out of Julia's bag and used his power to change it. He kicked it to the girl.

"Julia!" he shouted, attracting her attention. "Take this and shout 'Zombie Power, Make-up'!" Julia picked up the object as she moved away from another attack. She looked at the object in her hands. It was a red pen with a gold cap. On the tip was a round, red crystal. Engraved into the crystal was a skull with glasses- identical to the mark that had appeared on her forehead. The witch swung again, with Julia barely getting away this time. The girl was already very confused, but did as she was told. She held the pen up in the air.

"ZOMBIE POWER!" she cried. "MAKE-UP!" A brilliant red light emanated from the crystal and wrapped around Julia. Everyone's attention was drawn to the sudden light. The witch and Sailor Stein watched in amazement. When the light faded, Julia had been transformed into a Sailor Guardian.

Instead of her normal clothes, Julia wore a white leotard and a red skirt with light red bows on her chest and on the back of her skirt. A red brooch was in the middle of the bow on her chest. Her sailor collar was red with three white stripes. She also wore red boots, similar to Sailor Stein's. She also had a golden tiara with a red gem in the middle, a red choker, and white gloves with red borders. Her headband had turned red as well.

Like the Sailor Guardian before her, Julia's physical appearance changed as well. She looked completely dead. Her skin had gone from its fleshy tone to a pale gray. Her hair turned a light blue color.

Julia blinked and adjusted her glasses. Her eyes were wide with shock and amazement.

"That was close," Watzit said with a sigh, "I thought we almost lost Sailor Zombie for good!"

Despite what had just happened, the witch took another swing at the newly transformed Sailor Guardian. Sailor Zombie moved out of the way.

"Use your mist!" Watzit commanded. "I'll explain everything later!"

"How can I do it?" asked Sailor Zombie as she moved out of the way of another attack.

"Shout Undead Mist! Now!" Sailor Zombie nodded. She held her hands out in front of her. A ball of red energy formed between them.

Sailor Zombie crossed her hands over her chest so that the energy was between them still.

"Zombie Undead Mist!" She shouted opened out her arms, sending out her attack. The orb turned into a pale red mist that dispersed across the room.

"What is this?!" the witch shouted in anger, "It's freezing! I can't see a thing!" Sailor Zombie looked over at Sailor Stein, who had been able to lose her attackers in the mist.

"Where are you?" Sailor Stein ran over to Watzit and Sailor Zombie.

"Are you alright, Sailor Stein?" Watzit asked the girl. She nodded.

"Yeah, But soon that thing isn't going to be," she said with a grin. "It can't see through this mist."

"But we can," Sailor Zombie added. Sailor Stein nodded and pulled off her tiara.

"Stein Tiara Boomerang!" She threw the tiara and it cut through the witch. It screamed in pain as if disintegrated into dust. Both Sailor Guardians smiled in victory, but Sailor Stein was smiling at something else as well. Her new friend was one of the Sailor Guardians.

"You were great, Sailor Zombie," congratulated Watzit, "And welcome to the Sailor Guardians!" Sailor Stein wrapped her arms around Sailor Zombie with enthusiasm.

"Julia, you're a Sailor Guardian, too!" she said happily, "That's so cool!"

* * *

As soon as the students started to wake up, the two Sailor Guardians and Watzit ran out of the room. They headed up to the roof, where no one was, so they could explain the Sailor Guardians to their newest member, and so the girls could transform back to normal without being seen.

"And that's about it!" Frankie said as she finished the story of what she knew about the Sailor Guardians and the day's events, "I still can't believe that someone that you were a spy for the Dark Kingdom." Frankie glanced over at Watzit.

"Well, I'm sorry!" said the dog, before looking up at Julia, "You're not mad, are you?" Julia shook her head.

"No," she said with a small smile. "Once you have seen what was on my memory stick, it was right to suspect you what you did. I will have."

"Oh yeah!" Frankie said as she pulled the flash drive out of her bag and gave it to Julia. "I almost forgot I that this!" Julia took it and put it in her pocket.

"Thank you. I am happy we stopped the thing."

"Since there are two of us now," Frankie began with a grin, "We'll find the princess sooner! You can count on it!"

* * *

 **Here's chapter five. I apologize if I offend anyone with the way Julia/Ghoulia speaks. It is supposed to translate into how she can't speak in the Monster High canon. However, it would be difficult to have her only speak on language, so her English was made broken instead. It makes a bit of sense, as English is one of the hardest languages to learn. It's like me and my Spanish class. I can speak it, just not well enough to form complex sentences. At least that's what my teacher says, and I'm not going to argue with the woman who fluently speaks the language.**

* * *

 ** _Tu me fait peur, petit chien-_** **You scared me, little dog.**

 ** _Pourquoi êtes-vous ici sur votre propre? Où est votre propriétaire-_ ****Why are you here on your own? Where is your owner?**

 ** _Tu es vraiment mignon, même avec cette marque sur votre front. Je voudrais pouvoir avoir un chien comme vous_. _Mais je l'ai déjà mon propre animal de compagnie à la maison, pour ne pas mentionner que papa est allergique aux poils de chien.-_ ****You're really cute, even with this mark on your forehead. I wish I could have a dog like you. But I have my own pet at home, not to mention that Dad is allergic to dog hair.**

 ** _Mon nom est Julia Phelps-_ My name is Julia Phelps.**

 ** _Merci-_ Thank you.**

 ** _Non! Je suis en retard_!- No! I'm going to be late!**

 ** _Mon professeur va être furieux_ …- My teacher will be furious...**

 ** _Non_. _Mon bâton de mémoire. Je dois avoir perdu quand je suis tombé._ _Je vais faire mes devoirs pour cette classe en ce moment...-_ ****No. My memory stick (Another name for a flash drive/ USB drive). I must have lost it when I fell. I will have to do my homework for this class right now ...**

 ** _Madame-_ Miss**

 ** _Je croyais en difficulté pour ne pas avoir mon travail_ …- ****I thought I was in trouble for not having my work...**


	6. A Ticking Time Bomb

**Episode 6: A Ticking Time Bomb**

* * *

In order to work better as a team, Watzit ordered the two Sailor Guardians to spend some time together. So, the girls made a plan to go on a mall trip.

Julia and Frankie went into many stores, even a bookstore at Julia's request. It was pretty fun. The last store the girls went into before heading home was a brand new shop that had just opened. It was a clock store.

"Let's check it out," Frankie said as they approached it, "My alarm clock shorted out."

"I heard," said Julia as they walking into the shop, "Your friends told me was that you are late."

"They're exaggerating. I always make it by the bell, but a new alarm clock would help me. Preferably one that's rubber." The two girls laughed as they looked at the shelves. Julia leaned against the wall beside Frankie.

"I am tired…" she muttered to her friend, "I am not used to walk a lot. My leg starts to hurt…"

"Alright. We'll leave right after this, 'kay?" Julia nodded and stood up, putting all her weight onto her right leg. Frankie picked up on of the clocks and turned it in her hands. "These are beautiful, aren't they?" Julia nodded before checking the price tags.

"Yes, but they cost much…" Frankie sighed and put the clock on shelf.

"Yeah, maybe I could get one of these when I get a little more money…" That's when something caught Frankie's eye. She picked up a nearby clock that was shaped like a dog. It was brown with the clock's face on its base.

"Hey, doesn't think look like Watzit?" she said with a giggle. Julia nodded with a small laugh. "It would be great in my room. I wonder how much it is..."

"It's very affordable." Both of the girls jumped. They turned and saw a beautiful saleswoman behind them. "It's 90% off."

"You think I should buy it?" Frankie handed Julia the clock. She looked at the price tag and did the math in her head.

"With a cut," Julia calculated, "It should cost $24.95." Frankie pulled out her wallet and sighed.

"I already spent most of my money. Now I won't be able to wake up on time." Julia put an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I walk to your house when I walk to school. I could make you wake up in time. You will not be late." Frankie smiled and hugged Julia tightly.

"Thank you! You're the best friend ever!"

* * *

The girls left the mall and went home after that. Frankie walked into her front door to see her dad hanging something up on the wall with her mother watching.

"Hey, guys!" Frankie said, greeting her family. Frankie's mom turned around with a smile.

"Hey, I'm glad to see that you're finally home," she said. "I have a surprise for you." Frankie's heterochromic eyes lit up.

"Really? What is it?" Frankie mother picked up a box from the table and handed it to her daughter.

"I saw this at the mall today, and I just knew it would be perfect for you." Frankie opened the box, and her eyes widened. She pulled out the clock she wanted to buy earlier. A smile crossed her face.

"Wow! Thanks, Mom!" Frankie hugged her mother and ran down to her bedroom. "I wonder how Watzit might like it. It looks almost exactly like him!"

* * *

Later that night, Frankie set her new alarm clock, while Watzit looked on in disgust. He didn't particularly like the clock.

"I don't see it at all," he said angrily, "There's no similarities between me and that stupid thing. Are you sure it won't short out like all your alarms do?" Frankie shot a look at Watzit.

"I'm sure it won't short out… hopefully," she said as she finished setting it, "And it even has a snooze button so I can sleep in a little longer. I like this clock, and you are not going to persuade me to get rid of it."

"But what about it's eyes? They have an evil look to them." Frankie looked at the clock's eyes. She shrugged, seeing them as completely normal. Nothing evil about them.

"You're just jealous. Night." Frankie put the clock on her nightstand and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Julia kept her promise and stopped by Frankie's house on her way to school. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently until Frankie's mother opened the door.

"Good morning, Julia," said Mrs. Stein.

"Hello," Julia replied, "I have came to get Frankie for school."

"But she already left." Julia raised and eyebrow in suspicion.

"She has? We were to go to school together."

"I know it isn't like Frankie to break a promise, but she said she wanted to get an early start. She left over an hour ago." Julia's sapphire orbs widened. That's when Frankie's dad rushed past her on his way to work. Frankie's mother waved good-bye to him.

"Goodbye, darling!" said the older woman before turning back to Julia. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to work myself. I don't want to be late!" Mrs. Stein rushed past Julia. The brunette looked on in confusion.

" _Sa famille est étrange_ …"

* * *

Meanwhile, Frankie was waiting impatiently for her class to start. She raised her hand.

"Miss N!" she complained, "Can we start yet?" Miss de Nile looked at the clock.

"We'd better wait a few more minutes," said their teacher.

"I'm going to be late for roller derby practice if we don't start!" Rebecca complained.

"I'm going to be late for… something secret!" added Frankie.

"I'll be late for my… thing… after school," Holt said hesitantly. Miss de Nile sighed and slammed her hands down on the table, shutting everyone up instantly.

"That's enough!" she yelled, "We're all very busy people, but I'm in charge here! No one's leaving here without my say-so." She took a quick glance at the clock. "Since I have four dinner dates tonight, I have decided to cancel the rest of class. Get out of my sight!" All of the students left in a hurry.

"I can't believe how rude some people are," Frankie complained as she left. "Here we were waiting for them, and no one bothered to even show up!"

"I have an idea!" said Holt as he walked beside Frankie, "How about you go out with me for the rest of the year?" Before Frankie could even reply, Jackson cut between the two, grabbed Holt by the ear and pulled him away.

"Not on your life," said the black-haired boy. Frankie shrugged and continued on her way, hurrying as fast as she could.

* * *

Julia, however, was going at her normal pace. She looked around her, noticing that everyone seemed to be in a rush. She sat down at a bench to observe her surroundings better.

"Something is very strange…" she muttered to herself, "Everyone is moving faster than normal."

"Julia!" shouted a voice. Julia looked in the direction of the voice and saw Watzit bounding up to her. He had the alarm clock Frankie wanted yesterday in his mouth. The dog jumped onto the bench and dropped the clock next to her. "I need to talk to you. Something really weird is going on."

"I see. Do you think it could be the Dark Kingdom?" Watzit nodded. He pushed the clock closer to her, and Julia picked it up. "Where did you get this?"

"It is Frankie's. Her mom got it for her. There's something weird about it, too. I saw it glowing last night. I wanted you to take a look." Julia opened the bottom of the clock to reveal its mechanisms.

"If I find a thing, how can I know what it is?" Julia asked.

"Hold on." While Julia poked around with the gears, Watzit raced home and brought back something for the girl. He dropped it down beside her. Julia picked it up. It was a red computer that fit comfortably in her hands.

"This is a mini-data computer," Watzit explained. "You can use it to analyze just about anything... except for wood. It's even got your symbol on it." Watzit pawed at the glasses-wearing skull on the lid.

"Are you certain you should give this to me? Sailor Stein might need it."

"Are you joking? Julia, she's still working on her boomerang. And besides, you're far better with computers than she is." Julia nodded, as this was right.

"How does the computer work?" she asked.

"Just point it at the alarm clock." Julia nodded and positioned the computer in front of the clock. A flash of light danced upon the screen briefly before disappearing. The two stared at the screen in shock.

"What was the light?" Julia asked.

"I don't know," Watzit answered, "It was too fast for the computer, but I know it's the thing that's affecting time. Have you noticed how everyone's in a rush today? Even Frankie got up early… two hours early!"

"We have to find her. We tell her what is happening on."

"I agree with you." Julia pocketed the computer as she and Watzit spilt up to look for Frankie.

After about an hour of searching, Julia and Watzit met back up at the bench. Watzit had no luck, but asked Julia if she did. The girl shook her head.

"No, I could not find Frankie nowhere," she said in defeat. "We could check the arcade, or the clock store. That is where _Madame_ Stein got the clock. Is it correct?" Watzit nodded.

"Yes, but I think we should wait until we find Frankie first," he said, "It's not safe to go at it alone." Julia nodded. That's when the two heard a loud crash. After a quick glance, the two went to investigate. Upon arriving at the scene, they found a crashed bus, with several angry passengers getting off. Among them was Frankie.

"You're the worst driver I've ever seen!" Frankie yelled, "I'm going to report you as soon as im home!" Julia ran over to her friend.

"Frankie!" Frankie turned as the blonde rushed over to her.

"Hey, Julia. What are you doing here?"

* * *

Julia and Watzit quickly explained their discovery to Frankie. The three raced as fast as they could to the clock store to investigate the weird phenomenon. Frankie looked up at the store, which had been sealed.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Frankie said in disappointment. "Did they know we were coming?"

"Nevermind that!" snapped Watzit, "We can't just go barging in there without a plan."

"We already know that something's up with the place, so I say we go right on in and confront it! I want to get this over with."

"Frankie, are you alright? You've been acting strange ever since this morning."

"I'm fine. Just in a rush." Julia and Watzit looked at each other.

"Calm down. Just give us a little time to think of a way to get in there." Watzit turned to Julia. "Got any good ideas?"

"Er…" said Julia after a moment's thought, "They have someone who guard the gates. You two could crawl into the heat vents and open the door from the inside, so I may-"

"I say we go in the front door now!" Frankie said quickly as she began to pull her locket off of her neck. Julia paled even further.

"She's really serious about fighting this thing…" Watzit muttered.

"STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" The locket popped open and flooded Frankie with black and blue light. As soon as it disappeared, an impatient Sailor Stein took Frankie's place. Sailor Stein turned to Julia with a grin.

"Come on, Jules," said the Sailor Guardian, "Transform so we can beat up the bad guys!" Hesitantly, Julia pulled her transformation pen out of her pocket.

"Are you sure?" asked the red Scout, "We really need to make a plan."

"We'll do what we always do and wing it!" Julia nodded and held up her pen.

"ZOMBIE POWER! MAKE-UP!" she cried. The crystal glowed brightly and engulfed Julia in its red light. When it faded, the undead Sailor Zombie was left behind. Nodding, Sailor Stein pulled off her tiara and threw it at the door. It cut through the metal like butter, allowing the undead Sailor Guardians to get inside.

* * *

The Sailor Guardians slowed their pace as they walked through the store. It was dark and empty, sending chills up the girls' spines. They walked on for a while until they reached a mysterious door.

"Where do you think it go?" Sailor Zombie asked her teammate.

"Only one way to find out!" said Sailor Stein as she kicked the door open. On the other side was the saleswoman from the day before. Behind her was a large grandfather clock that looked like a gateway of some sort. The saleswoman turned with a smirk.

"Welcome back, ladies," she said smoothly. Both Sailor Guardians got into fighting stances.

"Time's up for you!" shouted Sailor Stein, "The Sailor Guardians are here to stop your evil plan! I am Sailor Stein! The Guardian of Love and Justice!"

"I am Sailor Zombie," Sailor Zombie added. "The Guardian of Love and Wisdom."

"We are the Sailor Guardians!" the girls said together. The woman laughed.

"You think you can scare me that easily?" she said. Sailor Stein clenched her hands into fists.  
"Surrender while you can!" shouted the green-skinned Sailor Guardian, "On behalf of the Kingdom of Salem, we shall punish you!" The woman laughed again.

"We'll see about that." The woman's form shifted into a witch. She laughed again and held up her hands. "You can't stop me! Advance to the hour of midnight!" The hands on the grandfather clock behind the witch began to turn until it struck twelve. Even outside it got darker. "Follow me, ladies… if you dare!" The Witch fell into the clock, being pulled through some kind of portal. The Sailor Guardians exchanged glances.

"Ready, Sailor Zombie?" Sailor Stein asked her companion. Sailor Zombie nodded.

"Yes," she replied, "Let us stop her." The two girls ran into the clock's portal, going after the witch.

* * *

The girls were transported to a different dimension of sorts. The walls were sickly green with a mixture of other colors. Melted clocks hung off of them, making it seem creepy and strange.

"If we split up, do you think we can find her faster?" Sailor Stein asked. Sailor Zombie shook her head.

"No, Sailor Stein," said Sailor Zombie, "We will get lost."

"But there's no time!" Sailor Stein looked around the dimension. "Come out here you big coward! I don't have the time to chase you all over the place!"  
"I'll tell you exactly where to find me," echoed a voice from within the walls, "If you think you're brave enough…." Sailor Stein's eyes narrowed as she raced towards the voice.

"Sailor Stein!" Sailor Zombie shouted as she went after her friend, "It is to be a trick! Wait! I can not run fast!"

Sailor Zombie finally managed to catch Sailor Stein, who had stopped. She took a breath while the black-and-white haired scout looked around.

"I lost her…" Sailor Stein muttered. Sailor Zombie stood up straight and sighed.

"Worry not," said the undead Scout, "I will use my glasses." Sailor Zombie tapped the ends of her glasses. A transparent visor crossed over her glasses. Before she could activate any programs, Sailor Stein started moving. Sailor Zombie picked up her pace just to keep up with her.

"Where is she?" Sailor Stein asked. Sailor Zombie activated her visor, and immediately she was met with several numbers across her vision. Accessing the data, Sailor Zombie was able to pinpoint the Witch's location.

"I get something there," she said, pointing over to a corner. As Sailor Stein went towards it, Sailor Zombie stopped her. "Do you think we must allow Watzit in?" Sailor Stein shook her head.

"No. I wanna show him that I know what I'm doing for once." Sailor Zombie nodded as the two girls walked towards the corner. Sailor Zombie pulled out her mini computer.

"Where'd you get that thing?" Sailor Stein asked.

"Watzit gave it to me," Sailor Zombie explained, "It is my data computer." Sailor Stein nodded.

"You mess around with that while I look around." Sailor Zombie nodded as her teammate walked over to the corner. She pushed on it, revealing a doorway. She beckoned Sailor Zombie inside. On the other side was the witch, who had yet to notice the Scouts. The Scouts walked cautiously towards her, that was until Sailor Stein slipped and fell. The Witch turned to face them.

"You haven't given up, have you?" the witch asked. Sailor Stein shook her head.

"Of course not!" shouted Sailor Stein, moving to get up, "I am Sailor- Ah!" Sailor Stein fell back onto the floor. Sailor Zombie went over and tried to help her up, but it was if her legs were made of lead. "I can't move my legs!"

"Like I said, you can't stop me! I've zapped your most vital energy! You're helpless!"

"We are in trouble..." said Sailor Zombie as sweat rolled down her face. She stood up and moved to attack. "Zombie Undead-" Her limbs then froze in place. "I can not move either!"

"I've froze time just for you girls," said with witch, "Now all I need to do is decide which one of you gets to be killed off first!"  
"Stay away from my friend!" Sailor Stein yelled. The witch smirked.

"I guess you'll be first then!" The witch raised her hands to attack, as Sailor Stei prepared to block it. That's when something weird happened. The non-existent blood flow returned to the girl's bodies, allowing them to move again. As the witch moved to attack Sailor Stein, the green-skinned girl moved out of the way. Sailor Zombie got ready to attack again.

"Zombie Undead Mist!" chanted Sailor Zombie. A thick, red mist swirled around the room, obscuring the witch's vision, and Sailor Stein's.

"I can't see where she is," Sailor Stein whispered.

"Aim for the two," commanded Sailor Zombie, pointing to the two white orbs in the distance Sailor Stein nodded and pulled off her tiara and aimed it.

"Stein Tiara Boomerang!" With one good throw, the tiara cut through the witch, turning her into dust. The dimension around the Scouts faded away and they were back in the clock store. They de-transformed and headed out. As soon as they left, Watzit, who had been waiting outside, jumped on Frankie, licking her face.

* * *

The next day, everything returned to normal. Unfortunately, that also meant another school day. Frankie had her face planted into her desk.

"Ugh… I don't ever want to see another alarm clock again after that!" she moaned, "I might even give up shopping!"

"You know that there's a shoe sale after school, right?" Rebecca reminded her. Frankie perked up. "It's two-for-one! You coming?" Frankie nodded.

"Yup! I never miss a sale!" From beside them, Julia laughed.

"I knew that would not contiune," she said with a grin, "Frankie will be Frankie."

Meanwhile, halfway across town, someone was unhappy with their current situation. A teenage girl sat on the steps of her father's shrine, looking absolutely miserable.

"For the last time, I don't want to go!" she told her father. Her father turned and sighed.

"We have no choice," he said, "I can't afford for you to be homeschooled anymore, and your mother is still upset about what you did."

"But I didn't do it!"

"I know, I know. I believe you." Her father kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'm going to enroll you in her school. You'll be fine. You start next week."

As her father walked away, the girl sighed and leaned back on the steps. A teal snake came slithering up to her and hissed. The girl placed a hand gently on the snake's head, stroking it softly. Although she thought her life had just taken a turn for the worst, it really was starting to begin.

* * *

 **I apologize for having this chapter a week late. Some things came up and I wasn't able to write and edit in time.**

 **In other news, I finished the cover! It should be up by now. I hope to see you in the next chapter**

* * *

 **Julia's Translations:**

 ** _Sa famille est étrange_ … - Her family is strange ...**


	7. The Sailor Guardian in Bandages

**Episode 7: The Sailor Guardian in Bandages**

* * *

It had been a normal day for the Sailor Guardians. It was, until, they starting walking home from school.

Julia and Frankie stopped in the middle of their conversation as they heard sirens approaching. They looked over just as wailing police cars drove past.

"I wonder what happened…" Frankie muttered to herself. "Anyway, as I was saying, do wanna head to the arcade?"

"Thank you for asking. I cannot," said Julia. "I have too much homework my teachers."

"At least my homework can wait until after I relax a bit." More police cars drove past the girls. Frankie watched as they drove off. "I still wanna know where they're going."

"Hey ladies!" Julia and Frankie turned around as both Holt and Jackson walked towards them. "You won't believe what we just heard about!"

"And that would be…?"

"Those police cars are heading to the Egyptian Shrine," said Jackson as he fixed his askew glasses, "You know, the one on Tree Hill? A bus supposedly disappeared near there. Witnesses say that it vanished into thin air. It isn't the first time this has happened. Holt saw one of the buses disappear."

"What?!" Julia and Frankie said in unison. Holt nodded.

"Yeah," said Holt, "I was walking home when I saw one of the buses picking up a bunch of kids. The bus drove off and then… it just vanished. I just thought I was seeing things, but after Jackson told me about what happened today, I'm pretty sure that I saw something that isn't right." Julia and Frankie exchanged looks as one thought came to mind. The Dark Kingdom.

"The police are keeping it under wraps. They don't want anyone panicking."

"I do not understand why this happened," Julia said, "The Shrine is a beautiful place. I saw it on the road into town."

"I really wish we could go there now, but Holt and I have to do something."

"Well," said Frankie, crossing her arms, "I'm not going to go now. Especially since people have started disappearing."

"You know," Holt said, "I heard that they started selling good luck charms there. They're pretty affordable. I got one the other day as I was passing by, and it really worked." Frankie's eyes lit up.

"It did?" Holt nodded. "A little luck would be good for me."

"Yeah… you are pretty clumsy, Heterochrome," added Jackson. Frankie's eyes narrowed.

"Heterochrome?" Julia repeated.

"It's what Jackson calls me. Because of my eyes, my hair, my skin. Basically because of my everything," Frankie explained, "And you know very well that I hate it when you call me that." Jackson smiled and shrugged.

"But it fits you so well. I can't help it." he said. Frankie sighed.

"Nevermind, I don't want to deal with this. Maybe if I get one of those charms, it will give enough luck to make you stop calling me that. In fact, forget the arcade. I'm going to the Shrine."

"Can you get one for me?" Julia asked. Frankie nodded.

"Sure. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"I want a bit of luck on extra-credit works I write."

"...Julia. You've been here for two weeks and you're already at the top of our class, even when you can barely speak English. You wrote extra credit assignments?" Julia nodded and smiled. Frankie sighed with a grin. "I'll get you one. Don't worry."

* * *

Meanwhile, a young girl sat in a dark room with an altar in front of her. She sighed.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this…" she muttered to herself. "My ancestors, provide with your guidance. I feel like there's something wrong here. It's making me worried about not only our home, but my father." After a moment's silence, the girl stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just as I thought. Nothing. I better go help Father. Who knows what mess he's in?" She left quickly, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Frankie, Jackson and Holt had arrived at the Shrine. They were greeted by an old man.

"Are you back, already?" said the man. "You three are going to miss your bus if you don't leave."

"But, sir-" Frankie said before she was interrupted.

"Father!" someone snapped. The trio looked over and saw a girl walking towards them.

She had long black hair with her bangs falling straight down on her forehead, and her hair was enhanced with brown highlights. She had tan skin and blue eyes which were surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner. She was wearing a linen dress with a gold belt around her waist and a bejeweled golden headband in her hair. She had a gold armband on her left arm. A small, silver snake slithering by her side. The girl crossed her arms over her chest. Frankie caught a pair of glasses in her hand. The girl held them out to the old man.

"Father, why don't you ever wear your glasses?" she asked him.

"Because I don't need them," said the old man. He took the glasses from his daughter's hand and slid them into his pocket.

"Father, those aren't even the same girls as before. Two of them aren't even girls." Her father pulled out his glasses and put them on before laughing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that. My vision isn't very good, and these glasses usually get in the way of my work."

"It's fine, sir," said Jackson, pushing his own glasses up his nose, "We understand."

Suddenly, the girl's body stiffened. Her eyes darted around the shrine. Her father put a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I feel like something's happening… something evil…" she muttered before turning her back on the group. "Hissette!" The snake perked up. "Get rid of it." The snake reared up and hissed. Frankie shuddered as the snake lunged at her. It bit down hard on her ankle, causing her to yelp.

"Frankie!" both of the boys yelled. The girl turned around. Her once proud expression fell.

"Hissette! I didn't mean to bite!" The snake released Frankie as the girl fell to the ground. Holt bent down and propped her up. The girl did the same on the other side.

"I have an anti-poison in my home. It's not too far from here. Let's hurry up and get her inside."

* * *

While the girl removed the poison from Frankie's system, someone knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a young man. He had black hair, which obscured his eyes and wore normal clothing.

"Miss Cleo," he said. "I have the bandages you wanted." The girl- with the trio now knowing her name- stood up and took the gauze and bandages from the man.

"Yeah, thanks," she said as she put them down on the floor. "Go help my dad, alright?" The man nodded and exited.

"He looks familiar…" Frankie muttered to herself. The girl knelt back down beside Frankie and began to wrap the bite.

"Who was that?" Holt asked.

"That was Val, our new caretaker," Cleo answered, not looking up from her work, "Dad and me used to run everything around here. But now that I have to go to that stupid school, he has to do the work on his own. He isn't able to do much anymore and needs help."

"Stupid school?" It took a while for the trio to put the pieces together. After all, there was the uniform hanging on the back of the girl's door.

"You're talking about Merston High, right?" asked Jackson. Cleo nodded.

"Yes. My father used to homeschool me, but since he's getting older and much more senile, he can't do it anymore. So, I have to go to that school. I'm starting it next Monday. And I'm not looking forward to it." Frankie looked at the girl's angry expression. She didn't even say the name of the school. That's when Frankie noticed something familiar about her expression. It looked just like one of her teachers.

"Cleo," Frankie began, "If you don't mind me asking...what's your last name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." Cleo sighed.

"It's de Nile. My last name is de Nile." Holt and Jackson's eyes grew wide.

"As in...that one teacher over at Merston?" Holt said. "What is she? Your mom?"

"Try my older sister. She hates me, and I hate her. My older sibling is a pain to my neck. Mother gave her all the attention when we were younger. It's half the reason why I moved here with my father. Our parents were divorced and Mom got custody of Nefera and me. While I was with her, I went to a stupid private school, from which I was expelled from for something I didn't even do. After that, I left my mother and moved here to the Shrine with my dad. After I found out Nefera was teaching at the school, I tried to avoid it. Like I said, she hates me. I hate her. That's the way our relationship works." Frankie and Jackson laughed uncomfortably.

"We know what you mean…" the pair said together. Frankie looked over at Jackson. She didn't know that Holt was the older twin. She had always thought that Jackson was older, being the more mature one.

"Hey!" Holt shouted, a little offended.

"Nevermind," said Cleo as she finished with the bandage. "I didn't mean for Hissette to bite you like that. I don't know what got into her. She usually doesn't bite people… unless they're trying to break into the Shrine, but that only happened once. The man lied from what I heard."

"It's fine, Cleo," said Frankie. She moved her ankle. The bandages were tight and looked like a professional put them on. "Wow, you're pretty good with bandage wrapping, huh?"

"I should be. I used to get hurt a lot when I was younger. I put the bandages on myself. I practice now by doing fake mummifications for the-" Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal an angry woman. Cleo stood up. "You're not supposed to be back here."

"What have you done with my daughter?!" the woman yelled angrily. The other three in the room looked at each other in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Cleo said. It was clear that she was trying to remain calm.  
"She was coming up here to buy those good luck charms, and she hasn't come home! She was taking the bus, and I hear that the bus disappeared! I want to know where my daughter is!"

"I don't know where your daughter is. We gets a lot of people up here everyday, and we can't be held responsible for making sure they catch the bus home. Why don't you talk to the police?! They've been all over our Shrine looking for the buses!"

"Why you insolent little…"

"I'm asking you nicely before I lose my cool. Please leave."

* * *

After the trio left, Frankie immediately raced home. She told Watzit about what happened, and after some discussion, the two decided that there was something wrong over at the Shrine. Frankie called Julia, and they made a plan to go the Shrine the next day.

"This is the place Holt said he saw the bus disappear," said Julia as they waited at the bus stop.

"Look for anything suspicious," Watzit ordered. Both girls nodded. They looked over at a long line of people waiting at the stop. That's when Frankie noticed that they all had something in common.

"Hey guys," she whispered, "Look at them. They all have those charms from the Shrine!"

"Frankie, "Julia began," they look to you for some class time."

"What?"

"They look at you in class." It took Frankie only a second to piece it together.

"Hey! I'm not out of it like they are! I'm just… daydreaming. It's totally different!"

"You look like a frog who is waiting for a bug to fly in his mouth."

"Well that hurt…"

"I am sorry…" Just then, the trio heard the roar of the bus getting closer. Julia fixed her glasses and looked at he number. "Here it is! Strange... it is the same number as the one that has gone…"

"Alright girls," said Watzit, "I want you both to try and get a good look at the driver."

"Yes." The bus pulled into the stop. "Frankie. Let us go."

"No," said Frankie. Her hands began shaking.

"What?" both Watzit and Julia said in shock.

"Frankie no go." Frankie took a few steps backwards and away from the bus."

"Frankie," Julia pleaded. "I will be there with you. It will be fine."

"No! I don't want to disappear like the rest of the buses!"

"But…" Watzit said, "Don't you want to find out if these disappearances have something to do with the Dark Kingdom?" Frankie nodded, although she still was shaking.

"Yes…" she began, "But I don't want to disappear!" Watzit sighed.

"Why are you such a coward?!" he barked.

"I am not! I don't want to disappear!" That's when the bus took off. Frankie, Julia and Watzit all sighed. "I'm sorry guys…"

"It's not your fault. You just need to be braver." They all watched as the bus drove off. Then, they gasped. A swirling, black-hole like portal opened directly in front of the bus's path. The bus drove into the portal, and was gone. The portal closed up, as if nothing had been there before.

The trio stood there in shock for a moment before snapping out of it.

"Did you see that?" Asked Julia. Frankie nodded. "The bus is gone ... in the air, as Holt said it had done." Frankie took a look over at the Shrine. She spotted a familiar person standing at the top, with their back turned to the road.

"It is becoming late. We have to go home. I will see you all tomorrow, yes?"

"Yeah… see ya…"

* * *

The next day, Frankie and Watzit arrived at the Shrine earlier than they were supposed to. Frankie had gotten the idea to tell Cleo about what she and Julia saw happen yesterday. She spotted the Egyptian girl feeding her snake by the Shrine's steps.

"Cleo!" Frankie called out. Cleo stood up as Frankie and Watzit ran towards her. The dog looked over at the snake. He tilted his head and walked over to her. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Is something wrong?" Cleo asked. "The bite isn't getting infected, is it?" Frankie shook her head.  
"No, but… you know those rumors about the Shrine's buses disappearing? Well, they're all true. My friend and I saw it with our own eyes!"

"Why does everybody call it the Shrine bus?" Cleo snapped. "It's not ours."

"What?"

"My father doesn't have anything to do with the buses disappearing either."

"I didn't say you guys had anything to do with the buses…" Frankie said, "I just thought that you might know something. You did say that the police were looking around here."

"Why would I know anything? I'm just the Shrine Girl."

"Well… uh… the people did have those good luck charms. You know, the ones you guys sell here?" Cleo groaned.

"That's all Val's stupid idea. They aren't close to Egyptian charms. There more like Eastern European ones. Romanian at my guess." Frankie sighed.

"I guess I was wrong then. Come on, Watzit. And get away from that snake! It might bite you." Frankie and Watzit, with one last look at the snake, walked away from Cleo.

"Hissette does not always bite people! And don't even bother yourself by coming back here!"

* * *

Cleo watched the girl and her dog leave. She turned back and knelt down beside her snake, stroking her head. That's when she saw something glittering from the corner of her eye. In the coils of Hissette's body, there was something stuck between them. She carefully pulled it out and took a look at it. It was a pen. It was a bright yellow with a golden cap. On the top was a yellow crystal with a bandage wrapped skull engraved into it.

Cleo took a moment to look at it before clipping it to her belt.

"Father must have dropped it," she muttered as she stood. Her blue eyes caught a glimpse of Val selling charms to two girls. That's when Cleo realized something. Her strange feeling had started when Val had arrived at the Shrine. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the man compete the deal, along with flirt with the girls. She quickly went to her altar.

Cleo knelt down in front of the altar, completely shrouded by the darkness.

"Please answer me," she begged, "I need to find out what is going on around here! Everything is turning upside down, and it's not going to get any better. Please guide me to know what is happening!" She looked up at the altar. There was nothing. The girl growled in frustration and stood.

"Miss Cleo?" Cleo whipped her head around. Val was standing at the now open door.

"What do you want?" Cleo snapped.

"I was wondering if there was anyway I could help you. You seem...on edge as of recent."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright then." As Val shut the door, Cleo narrowed her eyes again. She didn't trust Val at all. His eyes, whenever she saw them, were cold and that of a broken heart. Not to mention that nothing had been right since he had arrived at the Shrine.

* * *

Back with our protagonist, Frankie had been waiting for the bus to arrive once more.

"Do we have to come here every day?" she asked Watzit.

"Only until we solve this mystery," Watzit answered. Frankie sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"But… I still don't want to get on the bus!" Watzit growled.

"We are getting on that bus. No matter how much you complain, you are getting on that bus."  
"No. No go."

"Frankie! You are a Sailor Guardian! It is your job to protect the people-"

"I thought I was supposed to protect the Princess of Salem." Watzit shot Frankie a look.

"Your job is to protect everyone and stop the Dark Kingdom. And to do that, you have to get on that bus!" Frankie sighed.

"Maybe we should wait for Julia…"

"Too late. Here comes the bus." Frankie started shaking again as the bus pulled up.

"I don't wanna go!" she cried.

"We're not going through this again. Get. On. The. Bus!" Watzit snapped.

"At least let me disguise myself or something!" Watzit sighed.

"Fine!" Frankie grinned as she pulled out her Disguise pen. She held it up.

"Pen, change me into an attendant!" Frankie called out. White light surrounded Frankie, and left a beautiful blue-eyed flight attendant behind. Frankie laughed. "Do I look good or what?"

"If this was a plane, then yes. Now, get on the bus!"

"I'm going… I'm going…" Frankie jumped on the bus with Watzit in her arms just as the bus doors closed shut. They gasped as they saw all the passengers passed out in their seats and on the floor. Frankie turned towards the bus driver, who didn't seem to notice the passengers' condition.

"You have to turn around!" she said to her, "This bus is under arrest for kidnapping!" The driver ignored her and went on. "I said to stop!"

* * *

At this moment, Julia ran up just in time to see the bus disappear. Her mouth dropped when she heard Frankie's voice.

" _Ils sont partis_!" the blonde girl cried. " _J'espère que Frankie sera bien sur son propre..._ "

* * *

Meanwhile, Cleo had seen the bus disappear. She was back at her altar.

"Please…" she asked, "Another bus disappeared. Lives are in danger. I need to know who is doing this!" Cleo looked up. Her jaw dropped. In a misty form in front of her, was Val. Looks like someone had heard her after all.

Cleo stood up with her hands clenched into fists. She raced out of the room. Cleo was joined up by her beloved snake, and immediately found Val in another area of the Shrine.

"Val!" she yelled. The man turned to her. Before he could even get a word out, Cleo exploded in a rage of anger. "This little game of yours is over! I know that you're behind all of the disappearing buses! Admit it! You're guilty!"

"I don't know what you're-" Val said before his eyes caught sight of the pen attached to Cleo's belt. "Where did you get that pen?" Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"I found it. Right after that weird girl left. I forgot it was even there. Why are you asking? It's just a pen."

"Oh, it's not just a pen…" Val smirked and brushed some of his black hair out of his face. Cleo gasped when she saw the color of his eyes. They were a bright, bloody red. The man then smirked, revealing two white fangs.

"I am guilty, darling. And you can't do a thing about it." Val swept his arms behind him, opening a swirling black hole. A great force began to pull Cleo towards it. The girl screamed as she was pulled into the portal, with it being sealed behind her.

* * *

In another dimension, the bus came to stop with three other just like it. Frankie and Watzit fell out of the bus and onto the sandy surface on the dimension.

"Where are we?" Frankie asked as she stood up, dusting the sand off of her.

"I don't know," Watzit replied, looking around. Suddenly, the driver jumped out of the bus. Frankie shivered.

That's when a portal above them opened, allowing a familiar person to fall through. Frankie gasped as the driver caught them. It was Cleo. The driver wrapped an arm around Cleo's neck and waist, keeping her tightly in her grasp. The driver's form then shifted into black-armored, redheaded, molting witch.

"I knew there was something wrong with the driver!" Frankie said out loud.

"Frankie! Transform! Hurry!" Frankie nodded and pulled her locket form the pocket of the jacket she was wearing. She held it up.

"STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" She shouted. The locket popped open, surrounding Frankie with it's black-and-blue light. As soon as it disappeared, in Frankie's place was the green-skinned, stitched up simulacrum, Sailor Stein.

"I am Sailor Stein!" called out the Sailor Guardian. The witch laughed.

"So, you think you're tough, too?" she said as Cleo struggled to get free. "Hey, stop moving will you?"

"Not until you let me go, you disgusting creature!" Cleo snapped as she pulled in the witch's grip. A light shimmered on her forehead, leaving the golden outline of a bandaged skull.

"I knew it!" Watzit barked, "Cleo has the Sign of Mummy!" Sailor Stein, ignoring the witch and her dog, continued with her showdown.

"I am the Guardian of Love and Justice! On behalf of the Kingdom of Salem, I shall punish you!" Sailor Stein pulled off her tiara. "Stein Tiara Boomerang!" She threw it at the witch, but the witch jumped out of the way, with Cleo still in her grasp. As soon as the landed, Sailor Stein heard a loud hiss. From out of nowhere, Cleo's snake lunged at the witch, sinking her fangs into the witch's flesh. The witch cried out in pain and dropped Cleo. She pulled the snake off of her, throwing it down beside her owner. The witch didn't seemed fazed by the sudden attack. Apparently, the Dark Kingdom's witches were immune to the poison.

The tiara rounded back in order to attack its target, but the witch caught it in time.

"Do you think you can stop me so easily?" she laughed. Sailor Stein smirked.

"Yes," she said, "Stein Tiara Boomerang!" The tiara pulled out of the witch's hands and coiled itself around the witch. Sailor Stein ran over to Cleo's side.

"Cleo, are you alright?" she asked. Cleo nodded as her snake slithered by her side. Hissette rubbed her head against her owner's hand.

"Do you ssstill have that pen with you?" she hissed. Sailor Stein's and Cleo's mouths dropped.

"Hissette?!" Cleo said in surprise.

"There's no time to explain," the snake hissed once more. "Do you have it?" Cleo nodded and pulled the pen off of her belt. Sailor Stein's heterochromic eyes widened.  
"That's your own Transformation Pen," Watzit explained, "Hold it up and shout 'Mummy Power, Make-Up.'"

"What?" Cleo said, still confused as to what was happening.

"Do it, and you will sssee," Hissette hissed. Just then, the witch freed itself from Sailor Stein's tiara, sending clattering towards the ground. Cleo stood up.

"I've had enough of you!" she exclaimed in anger. Cleo held the pen up. "MUMMY POWER!" The yellow crystal glowed brilliantly. "MAKE-UP!"

The crystal's light engulfed Cleo. Frankie smiled a bit as everyone watched Cleo. When the light dissipated, Cleo had been transformed.

In the place of her linen dress, Cleo now was dressed in a white leotard with a yellow skirt and a light blue sailor collar with three white stripes. She had two yellow bows- one on her chest and on the back of her skirt. In the middle of her chest bow, there was a light bkue brooch. On her hands were white gloves with light blue borders on the end. Her shoes were ywllow high-heels, and she wore a golden tiara with a light blue gem in the center.

Like the other Sailor Guardians, Cleo became her true self as well. As her name implied, Cleo's true form was a mummy. Any part of her skin that shown was wrapped in old, weather-worn bandages. The only exception to this was her face.

"Whoa…" Sailor Stein said in amazement. "I can't believe Cleo is a Sailor Guardian, too! This is awesome! Er...which one is she?"

"Who do you think?" Hissette hissed, "My massster is Sailor Mummy." Sailor Mummy stood in front of the creature.

"I've had enough of this witch!" Sailor Mummy snapped. "How do I attack it?" Hissette slithered up to her owner's ear and hissed something in it. Sailor Mummy nodded as the snake jumped off. She put her hands together, extending her index fingers, as if she was making a finger gun. Golden energy started gathering at her fingertips.

"Sand…" Sailor Mummy closed her eyes as golden sand began to coil itself around the energy. "STORM!" The orb of energized sand shot at the witch. It wrapped around the witch, cutting into her rotting flesh. The witch was soon a pile of sandy dust. Sailor Stein cheered.

"Nice one, Sailor Mummy!" she said happily. "I can't believe you're a Sailor Guardian!"

"As do I…" said the new Sailor Guardian.

"Look!" Watzit barked. "The portal we came through is closing!" The girls turned as the black hole slowly began to close. "We have to leave now, or we'll be stuck here forever!"

"But what about the buses?!" Sailor Stein asked. "We can't leave them behind!"

* * *

On the other side of the portal, Julia was waiting patiently in anticipation for Frankie to come out. That's when she noticed the portal closing. She quickly pulled out her transformation pen and aimed it at the portal. She closed her eyes and prayed that her idea worked.

" _S'il vous plaît obtenir mon ami retour en toute sécurité…_ " Julia said, channeling her power through her Transformation Pen and into the portal. " _Au nom du Royaume de Salem! S'il vous plaît…_ "

* * *

Back with the other two, something had begun to push it's way through the portal. A bright, red light shot out of the portal, keeping it open.

"That has to be Julia!" exclaimed Sailor Stein. "She's using her power to keep the portal from closing! I owe her one."

"Yes," added Sailor Mummy, "But what about the buses?" Suddenly, the girls heard one of the buses horns. They turned around to see Tuxedo Mask in one of the bus's driver seats.

"Hey, Sailor Guardians!" he said with a smirk, "Need a ride?" He laughed.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Stein said happily, "You got here just in time! Think you can help us get the buses through?"

"Already on it. I chained the buses together. I'm ready to head out when you are!"

"Thank you!" Sailor Stein sighed. "He's so smart. He's always one step ahead of us."

"Do you like this guy?" Sailor Mummy asked. Sailor Stein stiffened and shook her head rapidly.

"N-No! He's just a friend!"

"Sure…" The two Sailor Guardians hopped on the bus. Tuxedo Mask started the bus and drove them and the missing passengers through the portal.

The first face the Sailor Guardians were met with was Julia's smiling one. The Sailor Guardian stepped off of the bus, and Sailor Stein wrapped her arms around her.

"You did it!" she cheered, "You saved us!"

"I am happy you are safe," Julia replied as Sailor Stein let her go. The green-skinned Guardian turned back to the bus, to thank Tuxedo Mask for saving them. But when she looked back, he was gone.

"Where did Tuxedo Mask go?" she said sadly.

"I guess he doesn't like you then," said Sailor Mummy. "If he did, he would have stuck around."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"And I believe someone promised me an explanation."

The group headed back to the Shrine after they helped the kidnapped passengers. Frankie, Julia, Watzit and Hissette explained to Cleo about the Dark Kingdom, the Sailor Guardians, and their job to find and protect the Princess of Salem.

After their explanation, the girls separated and went home. Next day, at school, Frankie and Julia were excited for the arrival of their new classmate. When they arrived in their classroom, they discovered that Cleo was already there, having a staring contest with her sister.

* * *

 **Since summer is coming up for me, I will have plenty of time to work in this story and many others!**

 **Fun Fact (Since the author's note was pretty short): Each Sailor Guardian's powers are connected to an element of some kind. Frankie uses lightning, Julia possesses water and Cleo uses air in order to control her sand.**

* * *

 **Julia's Translations:**

 ** _Ils sont partis_! _J'espère que Frankie sera bien sur son propre... -_ They are gone! I hope Frankie can do well on her own...**

 ** _S'il vous plaît obtenir mon ami retour en toute sécurité…_ _Au nom du Royaume de Salem! S'il vous plaît… -_** **Please get my friend back safely ... In the name of the Kingdom of Salem! Pleas _e..._**


	8. Trouble In Dreamland

**Episode 8: Trouble in Dreamland**

* * *

Days passed by after Cleo joined the Sailor Guardians. Nothing really happened, only the girls trying to find any signs of their princess, or any of the other Sailor Guardians. They would gather at the Egyptian Shrine and try to find anything suspicious happening in Salem. And that's what they were doing as of right now, Julia and Cleo were doing it anyway. Frankie had gotten bored and was looking around Cleo's bedroom.

"Don't you break anything," Cleo said without looking up for her work. Frankie hummed in response, flipping through a book. Cleo snapped her head back at the stitched girl. Frankie looked up a second later. "I thought I told you not to touch anything." Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"You told me not to break anything…" Frankie said as she closed the book.

"Don't touch anything either."

"I'm touching the floor."

"Frankie!"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Watzit barked. Both girls looked at him, Cleo with an angry look and Frankie with a neutral one. "We have Guardian business to get to."

"Alright," Cleo said as Hissette slithered up to her master, coiling around her arm. Frankie put the book down on Cleo's desk and joined the rest of the girls, stowing her hands in her lap.

"So… found anything?" said Frankie.

"No," Julia stuttered as she flipped through a nearby newspaper. She stopped and closed it, folding it under her arm. "I know I am no one to speak this, but we should take a minute to relax." Cleo and Frankie gave the brunette a surprised look.

"Jules, are you okay?" Frankie asked, putting a hand to her friend's forehead. Julia removed Frankie's hand.

"I am fine, just tired."

"She'sss right…" hissed Hissette. "Isss there any place you want to go to relax?" Julia dug out her phone and pulled up an image. It was an image of an amusement park.

"What do you think of Enchanted Park?" she suggested. Julia handed the phone to Frankie, who began to scroll through the images of the park. She grinned.

"The rides look really cool," she said as she handed the device back to Julia. "Didn't that open just a few days ago?" Julia nodded.

"It looks good, right?" she said. "I read that they have problems, however."

"Like what?" Cleo asked, leaning her elbows to rest on the table in front of her.

"They think that people are disappearing from the park. I think it is the Dark Kingdom, what you think?" Frankie smiled enthusiastically and stood up.

"I think we're going to Enchanted Park!" she said excitedly.

* * *

Lucky for the Guardians, they had the day off the following day. They headed to the Enchanted Park as soon as they could.

"Where should we start investigating first?" Cleo asked, blocking her eyes from the sunlight's rays.

"I think if we split up," said Watzit, who had managed to get in by the girls passing him off as Julia's seeing eye dog, "We'll get our work done faster. I'll go with Julia, and Cleo can go with Frankie." Cleo groaned loudly. Julia looked around the area.

"Where is Frankie?" she asked. As if on cue, Frankie ran up to the trio.

"Where were you?" Cleo asked.

"I might have gotten lost…" said Frankie as she played with the edge of her skirt. Cleo groaned again, while Julia laughed nervously. "What were you guys talking about?"

"We're splitting up," Watzit explained. "You're heading with Cleo, and I'll be pairing up with Julia."

"What?! But Cleo hates me!"

"I never said that," Cleo snapped.

"The park believes I'm Julia's seeing eye dog," Watzit reminded Frankie. "It's the only way I can remain in the park. Understand?" Frankie nodded. They group split off from there, with Cleo and Frankie not happy with the situation.

* * *

As they wandered around the park, Frankie kept getting more and more distracted. Eventually, Cleo grabbed her by the collar of her dress just to stop her from wandering off.

"Cleo!" Frankie exclaimed, "Let me go!"

"If you stop walking away from me like a little kid, then I will," Cleo replied.

"But you're being so rude!"

"I wouldn't be so rude if you would listen to me!"

"Cleo, we're the same age!" Cleo growled and let go of Frankie. The stitched girl had been struggling against Cleo's hold, and now all of that energy had released itself, causing Frankie to fall on her face. Before Frankie could stand up for herself, someone took her hand and helped her up. Frankie's eyes narrowed when she saw who it was.

"Hello, Jackson," she said. Frankie remembered her hand in his and pulled it away. "What are you doing here?"

"Job hunting… or at least getting turned down from it," Jackson replied. He held up the paper he had in his hands. It was most likely a failed job application. "Uh… what are you doing here, Heterochrome?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey, that's the perfect name for you, Frankie," said Cleo, joining in on the conversation. "Heterochrome."

"I think it fits," Jackson added. Frankie clutched her hands together in a bubbling anger.

"Stop calling me Heterochrome!" she snapped. "You're such a pain sometimes, I swear! I'm leaving and finding Julia." Frankie turned and stormed off, tired of being teased because of her hair. Jackson and Cleo stood there in silence. Cleo looked over at Jackson, who was red in the face. It took only a second for her to put it together.

"You like her, don't you?" she said. The boy's blue eyes widened.

"What? No, I don't!" Jackson said. "If anything, she's only my friend. Or at least I want her to… be…" Cleo laughed.

"I can help you impress her. You know where I live. I have to go. Goodbye." Before Jackson could say anymore, Cleo walked away, going after Frankie.

* * *

As soon as the pair met again, Frankie kept her mouth shut. Cleo, getting tired of Frankie's silence, began to get lost in her thoughts and eventually realized something.

"Doesn't Jackson remind you of Tuxedo Mask?" she said out loud. Frankie laughed.

"No way," she said, "He doesn't look a thing like Tuxedo Mask."

* * *

Eventually, Frankie and Cleo found Watzit, but Julia was nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Watzit," Frankie said uncomfortably as her dog stared at her. "Where did Julia go?"

"She's in there," said the dog, gesturing towards a large structure in the middle of the park.

"And she didn't wait for us?" Cleo questioned. "That's pretty rude."

"It wasn't her fault, really. The crowd sort of… dragged her in there. I tried to get in, but I couldn't." Cleo's posture than stiffened.

"Something's off. I just know it…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Julia was stuck inside of said structure. Inside was a party of sorts. The children that were at the park were enjoying themselves, which made the brunette smile.

"I cannot believe that the other girls are missing from this ..." she muttered to herself. That's when one of the park's workers came up to Julia. She was dressed as a princess, being one of the workers in the costumes, and her clothing was in bright pinks and blues. She held an apple in her gloved hand, which the princess was stroking fondly.

"Hello," said the worker. "Welcome to the party. Are you enjoying yourself?" Julia nodded, pushing her glasses up further.

"Yes. Thank you." Julia smiled and so did the worker. That's when the teenager gasped silently. Nearly transparent whips began to flow out from the partygoers-including Julia. All of the wisps were sucked into the princess's apple. Only Julia knew what they were, having Watzit explain it to her when she first became a Scout. It was their energy.

"Now…" said the princess worker. "Let's collect all the energy from these silly humans…" Julia's blue eyes began to droop as one thought ran through her mind. The princess was in fact a witch.

* * *

Back outside the structure, Cleo, Frankie and Watzit were at the door, waiting for Julia to come out. However, she didn't. No one did. That's when Cleo noticed something strange.

"Listen," she told the others. All were silent, but they didn't hear anything. "I think the party's over."

"Then where's Julia?" Frankie asked. Cleo shrugged. Watzit pawed at the door, but nothing happened.

"Something's wrong…" he said. Cleo grabbed the doors' handle and pulled. Both doors didn't move a single inch.

"It's locked," she said, her temper rising.

"We have to get in!" exclaimed Frankie. She put her hands on the door, pushing on them.

"Uh… Frankie?"

"Julia's in there, and I don't think she knows she's trapped."

"Frankie."

"Otherwise, she would have transformed into a Sailor Guardian and-"

"Frankie!"

"What?"

"First off, the door is pull only."

"Oh." Frankie stood up straight, laughing nervously.

"And secondly, why don't we just transform and get in there ourselves?" Frankie looked over at Cleo for a split second.

"How did I forget about that?" Cleo sighed and took Frankie's wrist.

"You think with your heart, end of story. Now, c'mon!" Cleo lead Frankie to another area close to the structure, but secluded enough where no one would see them change. Watzit followed them as to not be thrown out of the park.

Frankie pulled off her locket and held it up. Cleo took out her transformation pen and did the same.

"STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" Frankie called out. Her locket opened and flooded over her body with its released black and blue light.

"MUMMY POWER! MAKE-UP!" shouted Cleo. The crystal glowed brightly, releasing its own yellow light over Cleo. As their individual lights faded, the girls were both transformed into their monster forms as Sailor Guardians, otherwise known as Sailor Stein and Sailor Mummy.

The two girls climbed in through a window, how no one saw that I have no idea. They dropped onto the floor, only to come out in a long hallway. They walked down it, until they came across a princess dressed worker, the same one that-unknown to them-had taken the energy from their teammate and the others.

"Who is that?" Sailor Stein asked. "I don't remember seeing her in the park at all…"

"I've been waiting for you…" said the princess. The two Scouts looked at the princess curiously as she produced a flower crown. As she did this, the world around them faded into a dreamlike world. The princess approached Sailor Stein with the crown and raised it to put it on her head. Sailor Stein raised an eyebrow. "I made this just for you."

"Thanks?" Just as the crown was inches from Sailor Stein's head, the crown of flowers turned into a deadly looking snake. Sailor Mummy's eyes widened.

"Sailor Stein!" she shouted. The mummy pushed the simulacrum to the floor. Both were unscathed, except for Sailor Mummy. The snake, surprised by her shout, had bitten her instead of Sailor Stein. Both Sailor Guardians stood up, but Sailor Mummy felt her legs grow stiff. Upon looking down, she screamed. She was beginning to turn to stone.

"I've got one for you," said the princess, "And soon you'll be stone like your friend." Sailor Mummy's blue eyes narrowed as the princess looked at her.

"If I can contrate my powers, I can break this spell," Sailor Mummy whispered to the green skinned girl beside her. Sailor Stein nodded. Sailor Mummy drew a sharp breath as she positioned her aim on her stone legs. "I call on my family's powers! Sand Storm!" The attack worked. The stone around Sailor Mummy's legs chipped and broke away as the sand pierced it.

"I'm afraid the princess must leave now," said the princess. Sailor Mummy and Sailor Stein looked at her suspiciously as her form shimmered. The princess shifted into a non-human form, with sickly green skin, and her color scheme going from bright pinks and blues to dark red and black. Son of a witch.

"Well… she isn't the princess we're looking for…" said Sailor Stein with a weak laugh, trying to make humor of the situation. Sailor Mummy shot a glare at her.

"Be serious," said the mummy. Sailor Stein nodded. She stepped forward to face the witch.

"This dream's over!" shouted Sailor Stein, picking up on her heroine persona. "We know who you are now, and what you're up to!"

"Want me to attack her?" Sailor Mummy asked. Sailor Stein shook her head.

"This one's mine. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." The stitched up scout stepped forward. "I am Sailor Stein, and you are dust!" Sailor Stein pulled off her tiara and threw it at the witch. At the last second, the witch vanished. Sailor Mummy groaned.

"You have to use that thing faster!"

"I'm trying!" Suddenly, Sailor Mummy tensed up as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Both scouts turned. Sailor Stein's heart skipped a beat as Tuxedo Mask approached them.

"He looks like a prince…" she muttered to herself. Sailor Mummy put her hands on Sailor Stein's shoulders and began shaking her.

"It's a trap!" shouted the mummy. "He's not real! We're dreaming!" Sailor Mummy continued shaking her "leader". Just as Tuxedo Mask was took Sailor Stein in his arms, the dream world faded, and the girls were back in the hallway. The witch was in front of them, and the real Tuxedo Mask not far behind. Sailor Stein's heart jumped again. The masked man ran over to them. Sailor Mummy groaned as Sailor Stein blushed heavily.

"You can't let her trap you in anymore dreams," he told them. "And remember. Be brave. You aren't alone." The witch raised her hands over her apple again, trying to take their energy.

"I suggest we run and find Sailor Zombie," said Sailor Stein.

"Why don't we?" said Sailor Mummy. The trio raced off down the hallway with the witch on their tails.

* * *

Meanwhile, due to her Sailor status, Julia's energy had replenished quickly. She opened her eyes and sat up, adjusting the crooked glasses on her face. She shook her head.

" _Combien de temps ai-je dormir_?" she muttered to herself.

"Julia!" shouted a familiar voice. The brunette snapped up to see her transformed friends running towards her.

"Are you alright?" asked Sailor Stein as she pulled Julia to her feet. Julia nodded.

"I think I am."

"Good," Sailor Mummy said. "Because we need help."

"Yes. It is better if we fight together." Julia dug around in her pocket for her transformation pen. When she found it, she held it up in the air. "ZOMBIE POWER! MAKE-UP!" The crystal's red light enveloped her, transforming Julia into her monsterized alter-ego. As soon as she transformed, Tuxedo Mask came running into the room.

"I think I just made her angrier…" the masked man said to the girls. "Sailor Zombie."

"Tuxedo Mask," responded the undead scout. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" shouted the others, getting ready for battle. The witch stumbled into the room, with a great slash across its face. This is what was most likely left of the attack that Tuxedo Mask used on her, making her even madder. Sailor Zombie and Tuxedo Mask stepped forward.

"Undead Mist!" Sailor Zombie shouted as her thick, red mist filled the room. The witch whipped its head around in confusion. Tuxedo Mask pulled out his roses and threw them. The sharp stems landed on the floor between the stone and the witch's dress. The witch tried to pull her dress out, but the roses held it firmly in place. Sailor Stein and Sailor Mummy took the stage to finish her off. Sailor Stein pulled off her tiara. Sailor Mummy gathered her deadly sand.

"Stein…" said Sailor Stein as she readied her tiara.

"Sand…" Sailor Mummy added as her attack grew.

"Tiara BOOMERANG!" Sailor Stein threw her tiara at the witch.

"STORM!" Sailor Mummy's sandstorm swirled around Sailor Stein's tiara. The combined attack flew straight at the witch. She screamed as it cut through her, turn her to dust. Sailor Stein laughed in victory.

"She just got dusted!" The others stared at her. "What?" Tuxedo Mask sighed.

"Please never say that again… Just doesn't fit."

* * *

"We were _fantastique_!" said Julia as the girls walked out of the building as just the three of them, seeing as how Tuxedo Mask had fled in a different direction. They met up with Watzit outside of the door. "Do you know what happens when we work together?" The Sailor Guardians become unbeatable!"

"Julia's right," added Watzit.

"Yeah," Frankie said cheerfully. "Did you see the way Cleo and I worked together to take that witch down? Maybe we can be friends and work together after all!" Cleo laughed,

"Whatever you say, Heterochrome," said the Egyptian. Frankie stood silent for a moment.

"Don't call me that."

"If you can catch me, I will!" With a smirk, Cleo took off running.

"Cleo! Get back here and so caking me Heterochrome!" Frankie bolted after Cleo.

"You only hate me call you that because it's Jackson's nickname for you." A heavy blush appeared on Frankie's face that quickly disappeared.

"No it isn't! Take it back! Cleo!"

* * *

 **Translation:**

 ** _Combien de temps ai-je dormir?:_ How long have I been sleeping?**

* * *

 **Fun fact: The Enchanted Park is actually a real place in Salem, Oregon. It has been open since 1971, and I believe it is still in business.**


	9. Trapped on the Cruise of Love

**Episode 9: Trapped on the Cruise of Love**

* * *

It was a normal day at Merston High, and Rebecca was showing Frankie a video she had found while scrolling around on YouTube.

"This is the holiday you cannot miss." said the man in the video. "Romance, music, good food and dancing under the stars. It's all yours on our Sunset Romance Cruise ship." Frankie sighed as the video ended.

"That looks like so much fun!" she said happily, "I wish I could go, but I don't have a boyfriend..."

"My stepmum tried to make a reservation, but they've been booked for months!" said Rebecca, putting her phone away before the teacher saw it. Just then, Cy walked up to them both.

"Hello ladies," he said. "What were you two watching?"

"It's a video for that new cruise ship." Cy snapped his fingers, making the girls jump.

"Oh yeah. I just remembered. I need to give my neighbor the free passes for this…" Frankie shot up out of her chair, pressing her hands against her desk.

"How'd you get passes for it?" she asked.

"I entered a computer contest. That cruise was the first place prize." Frankie relaxed and stood up straight, taking her hands off of the desk.

"How come you didn't invite one of us? You don't have anyone to go with."

"My parents wouldn't let me go. They were afraid I would fall off of the ship or something. Anyway, you still can get tickets for it. There's a newsstand downtown that has a contest going for a pair." Frankie smiled.

"I know where I'm going after school."

* * *

True to her word, Frankie walked down to the newsstand, unintentionally taking Cleo and Julia with her, to try and win the contest. All she had to do was roll out the golden marble from a spinner. She had tried to do this several times, but so far she didn't have any luck… and she was almost out of money. Unfortunately, she ended up losing the contest, as well as all of her cash.

"Oh great…" she muttered as she rejoined her friends. "At least I tried."

"Frankie," said Cleo with her arms crossed. "What were you doing that it derailed us from heading to the Shrine?" Frankie laughed weakly.

"Oh. Well, Cy told me about this contest. You can win two free tickets on the Sunset Romance Cruise!" Cleo and Julia looked at each other before looking back at Frankie.

"You don't have a boyfriend. Or were you think about asking Jackson to go with you?" Frankie turned red.

"Can not do it again?" Julia asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "It took Watzit and I an hour to stop Frankie chase you."

"I could have taken a friend or something," said Frankie. "Hey, why don't you guys try it?" Cleo sighed and shrugged. She walked up to the newsstand, putting the money on the counter.

"I'll take a shot that contest," she said. The man shrugged, and Cleo spun the basket. A marble rolled into the tray near it. It was a shimmering gold.

"We have a winner!" yelled the man at the counter, "The contest is over!" Cleo collected the tickets and walked back over to Julia and Frankie. Frankie's mouth was wide open in shock.

"I'm not giving you the tickets." she said. Frankie's mouth closed, and her face fell.

"Why not?" she asked. "You don't have a boyfriend either. Who are you going to take?" Cleo smirked as a plan formulated in her head.

"Oh, I'll take someone. Now let's go. Watzit and Hissette are waiting for us." Frankie frowned. Julia groaned. The trio headed off towards the shrine.

* * *

After the Scout meeting, Cleo and Frankie still weren't talking with each other. Julia sighed with Watzit beside her. Hissette was coiled around her owner's arm.

"It's going to get ugly sooner or later," said Watzit as he sat down next to her. Julia nodded.

"It's always the same with both," she said. Unable to keep silent forever, Frankie finally spoke.

"Julia!" she said, "Tell Cleo that Sailor Guardians are supposed to stick together!" Julia opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted.

"Good idea, Frankie," said Cleo. She went over and seized Julia's wrist. "Julia. Follow me."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just come on." Cleo dragged Julia off, leaving a confused Frankie and Watzit behind.

* * *

Cleo and Julia were sitting in a cafe. Cleo kept looking around, making sure that Frankie or anyone else from their school was near them.

"Cleo?" Julia asked after a while. "Why did you not invited Frankie to go on the cruise? It seems like she really wants to go."

"And she will," said Cleo, pulling the tickets from her pocket. "I'm going to give these to Jackson and persuade them to give one to Frankie." Julia sighed.

"Why not give up on this?"

"Because he likes her. That, and it will get Frankie off my back for a while. Her perkiness gets on my nerves most of the time. So, I give these tickets to Jackson and problem solved." Julia shook her head.

"I am afraid you forgot something Cleo…" she stuttered, fixing her glasses. Cleo blinked.

"What?"

"Jackson and Holt are not here. They went on some jobs to the music of Holt's career in the neighboring town. They will not be back for a week." Cleo stared at her for a moment before slamming the tickets down on the table.

"Well… I guess now I can go."

"You do not have a boyfriend." Cleo looked up at Julia.

"You wanna come?" Julia sighed and shook her head.

"If I do, Frankie will be alone. We are Sailor Guardians, Cleo. We have a responsibility."

"May I remind you, that Frankie was perfectly capable of handling anything Dark Kingdom related since before we began being Guardians ourselves."

"You make a good argument …"

"And this trip will be good for us!" continued Cleo, "We'll get to know each other a little more. And I'm sure that there will be a lot of great people going along, too. It'll be so much fun." Julia shook her head again.

"My answer is still no. And what school?" Cleo leaned onto the table.

"Julia, you and I both know that you are far ahead of our class, and ninety percent of your assignments the teachers have to translate from that French-English thing you slip up on. You can't be studying and worrying about school all the time. This will be good for you." Julia sighed, wringing her pale hands through her light brown hair. Cleo had her trapped.

"Good," Julia said, defeated. "I will go." Cleo smiled, handing Julia one of the tickets.

"Fantastic," Cleo said. "I knew you would say yes eventually. And don't worry about Frankie. We'll bring her back a souvenir or something."

* * *

Frankie, however, was determined to join the girls when she heard about wanted to go on the cruise. She had been a Sailor Guardian the longest, and truly did deserve a break. The cruise also looked like fun.

Frankie, along with Watzit, headed over to the dock where the Sunset ship was being boarded. She managed to get to the area of dock where the cargo was being loaded. How she had done this without being caught by either the ship's crew or Julia and Cleo, I really have no idea.

Anyway, Frankie hid behind one of the boxes, rummaging through her bag. Watzit growled softly.

"If she really thinks I'm about to give up, then she really must not be paying attention," Frankie muttered. "I never give up."

"Frankie, you are really being irresponsible," Watzit said, trying to persuade his owner not to try and board the ship. Frankie ignored him. She pulled out her Disguise pen with a victorious laugh. "Frankie! The Disguise Pen is only for Sailor Business!" Frankie picked up her bag as she stood up.

"We are going on that boat," she stated firmly, holding up her pen. "Change me into a photographer!" Frankie became coated in white light. Upon it disappearing, she was in the perfect disguise. Her skin was mark free, her eyes were green and her hair was completely black and pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a light blue hoodie, light gray yoga pants that ended at her knees, and black sneakers. She had a camera in her hands.

Frankie knelt down, holding her bag open.

"Watzit, get in the bag," she said. Watzit sighed and jumped into Frankie's bag. The disguised girl stood up, zipping up her bag and running into the cargo bay of the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ship had begun to leave port. Julia and Cleo were on board just as it lurched. Cleo leaned against a wall for support.

"I didn't know that ships tilted this much…" she muttered, steadying herself. Julia looked around.

"I have seen something, Cleo," said Julia as Cleo straightened herself out.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"We are alone without dates." Cleo looked around. The people surrounding them were either part of the ship's crew or a couple. She groaned.

"Having a date would be fun," said Cleo, "but being with you is great, too."

"I agree. Perhaps we can be good friends, Cleo."

* * *

Down in the cargo hold, Frankie was unzipping her bag. Watzit jumped out, stretching out his legs.

"It's about time," he said. He shook his fur.

"Are you alright?" Frankie asked.

"Oh sure. Being zipped up in an airless bag is fantastic." Frankie stifled a laugh.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" Watzit blinked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't you try that again." Frankie laughed, dropping her bag on the floor. She picked up her camera and began to look at it.

"Okay, so now that we're aboard, I say we go mingle." she said, hopping up on one of the boxes.

"You can go. I don't think they allow dogs on this ship." Frankie looked up at in thought. She snapped her fingers when she thought of something.

"No one will say anything about it. I'll just pretend that you're my special assistant. I can't take my amazing images without you." Frankie smiled with victory. Just then,the pair heard the loud clang of footsteps coming down the metal stairs. In a flash, Watzit jumped into Frankie's bag. The disguised girl ran over and picked it up, zipping it shut. Down the stairs came a man. He had black hair and was dressed in a crew uniform. In fact, it was the captain's uniform. Frankie tensed up as the captain approached her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "This area is off limits to passengers. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. Do you even have a ticket?"

"I… I uh…" Frankie stuttered. "I'm uh…"

"I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here?" An idea popped into Frankie's mind.

"I got seperated from my friends," she said quickly. "And I took a wrong turn." She crossed her fingers behind her back, praying silently that her lie worked. The captain sighed.  
"I guess this makes sense. There is a rather large crowd on board."

"Since I don't know my way around the ship, do you mind helping me look for them?" The captain nodded.

"Yes, I will." Frankie followed the captain up and out of the cargo bay.

* * *

Back on deck, Cleo and Julia were walking around the deck. That's when an idea entered Cleo's brain, and she smirked.

"Hey, I just got an idea," Cleo said, nudging Julia slightly.

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"Why don't we flirt with some of these cute crew guys? Then we can have someone take our picture with them. I'm sure that someone hired a photographer." Julia sighed.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can show the pictures to Frankie when we get back. Sure, she'll probably get jealous but-"

"Cleo, I wish you and Frankie were not such differences. In this way we could work well together," Julia sighed.

"Uh, we do. I think. What are you talking about?"

"I can tell you I am not talking about the Sailor Guardians, Cleo."

* * *

On another part of the ship, the captain and Frankie and arrived at the same deck Cleo and Julia were on.

"I really must be getting back to my captain's duties," said the man as the pair came to a stop. "But I want to be able to spend more time with you. Perhaps you would like to join me at the captain's table for dinner?" Frankie blushed a heavy red.

"I would love to," she said. Just then, a female crew member walked up.

"Excuse me sir," she said to the captain, "But the crew is waiting." The captain nodded.

"Very well." He turned to Frankie. "I will see you at dinner, then?" Frankie nodded. The captain and the crew member walked away as Frankie unzipped her bag, allowing Wazit to breathe.

"Frankie, be alert," he said to his owner. "I had a bad feeling the entire time that guy was here. I say we follow them." Frankie nodded and followed them.

Frankie knelt down outside of the door she had seen the pair go in. She leaned against it, pressing her ear to the door.

"It's beautiful," she heard a familiar voice say.

"I designed it for maximum efficiency to gather up all the love energy," said the female. "It will be triggered when these human fools' romantic energy hits its peak intensity." There was a pause. "Valentine, aren't you going to congratulate me?" Frankie covered her mouth to keep herself for gasping, therefore alerting the two to her presence. The cruise had been a trap set by the Dark Kingdom the entire time.

"I will," Valentine continued, "When I am sure that your plan has worked." The female laughed.

"Don't worry. We're not going to fail. Nothing and no one can get in our way out here on the sea. Not even those pesky little Sailor Guardians."

"Excellent. Now we'd better mingle with the guests." Frankie and Watzit ran as fast and as far from the room as they could in order to prevent being caught. They finally stopped when it was safe enough.

Frankie leaned against the wall, catching her breath. She slid onto the floor with Watzit right beside her.

"I told you there was something wrong with him," Watzit panted, laying his head on Frankie's feet.

"But he was so nice to me…" Frankie sighed, burying her face in her knees.

"Yes, but you have to remember. He was acting. He's your enemy!" Frankie sighed as did Watzit. That's when the dog remembered the one thing that would fire Frankie up. "Aren't Cleo and Julia on this ship?" Frankie looked up and blinked.

"Yeah, so? What's your point?"

"I was thinking that they might be targets for Valentine's weird energy thing." Frankie's eyes widened and she stood up, knocking Watzit off of her feet.

"We have to find them," she said. "We need to tell them what's going on."

* * *

However, Cleo and Julia were far from where Frankie was currently trying to look for them. They were looking out at the sea. Julia looked around. Several people were staring at the two. She sighed and looked at Cleo.

"People are looking at us," she said.

"They've been staring all day, and you just noticed?" Cleo responded. "Anyway, they're only doing it because we're the only single people on this ship." Julia nodded, but she felt like that wasn't the reason. Suddenly, a loudspeaker nearby crackled to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a feminine voice over it, "Our spectacular extravaganza will begin in the ballroom in five minutes. You're all invited." As the speaker shut off, Cleo groaned.

"I don't want to dance around a bunch of happy couples," she said. Julia nudged her.

"I think we should go," said Julia. "I'm sure the captain is going to be there. We could talk to him. You said you wanted to romance with the crew, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." Cleo sighed. "Fine. You win. Let's go to the thing."

Frankie had been running around the ship, looking for her friends. She had heard the announcement too. Her eyes narrowed.

"They're gathering everyone together," she said.

"We better hurry," said Watzit. Frankie nodded and bolted towards the dining hall, where the passengers were headed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," announced a woman on a stage. By this time, all of the untransformed Sailor Guardians had gathered in the room. The only difference was that while Cleo and Julia were in the crowd, Frankie was off to the side. "Welcome to the Sunset Romance's Twilight Extravaganza. And here is our captain and his first mate to get the show under way." A woman with long, dark blue hair walked on stage along with the ship's captain.

"Welcome, all you lovebirds," she said. "We're going to start off the show with a little black magic." The woman's image began to morph as she raised her hands, aiming them towards a crystal ball that was hanging above the crowd. She became a paper white witch in a dark blue bodysuit and spines on her arms. "ROMANTIC ENERGY, ELECTRIFY!" White, transparent wisps began to be pulled out of everyone in the crowd, everyone except Cleo and Julia.  
"Are you all having as much fun as I am?" laughed the witch.

"Excellent," said the captain as he to shifted into his real form. He became a vampire. Julia gasped.

"That is Valentine!" she exclaimed. Her voice drew the two villains to her and Cleo, the only two people (other than a certain person hiding in the shadows) conscious.

"Why aren't they knocked out?!" yelled the witch. Valentine crossed his arms over his chest in disapproval.

"We only to energy from those in love. These girls apparently are alone," he said to the witch, "You blew it. Now you and I are going to have to find a way to get rid of them!" The witch jumped off of the stage and approached the two girls.

"What are you doing on a love cruise without dates, anyway?" asked Valentine. Cleo growled.

"That's not important!" she snapped, "Release these people from your spell! Now!"

"Sorry, ladies. That's not going to happen." The witch raised her arms like a puppeteer. "Seize them!" Watery blobs formed out of the atmosphere, taking on the shape of humanoids. They charged at the two girls. Cleo grabbed a nearby folding chair and swung it at one of them, slicing it in two blobs fell to the floor, where they reformed into two separate beings. Cleo dropped the chair, backing up against Julia.

"Julia!" Cleo said, "What are we going to do?"

"I say we stay close," Julia answered, "In this way, we will have more than one chance." However, there was someone who was watching them. Frankie finally managed to pull herself free of the nail her shirt had gotten caught on.

"Leave my friends alone!" she shouted. The witch, Valentine, Cleo and Julia all stared at her. Frankie pulled off her locket and held it up. "STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" The locket popped open and shined on her with black and blue light. With it disappearing, Frankie had become the monsterized Sailor Stein.

"I am Sailor Stein, the Guardian of Love and Justice!" called out Sailor Stein. "On behalf of the Kingdom of Salem, I shall punish you!." Valentine narrowed his eyes.

"You've got a big mouth, and I'm going to enjoy shutting it!" shouted the witch. She lunged at Sailor Stein, wrapping her fingers around her bolted neck. Sailor Stein felt her heart beat heavily in her chest. The feeling of what she thought was a storm could welled up inside of her.

Sailor Stein sent the electricity coursing through her body to her neck, shocking the witch. The witch jumped back. Sailor Stein stood up.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that water and electricity don't mix?" Sailor Stein laughed. The witch's eyes narrowed as she raised her arms, drawing in water from the sea to coil around her arms in water whips. She snapped the water at Sailor Stein's feet.

"TAKE THAT SAILOR BRAT!" Sailor Stein jumped out of the way just the the water hit the place where she had just been standing.

"Girls! Help me!" Cleo and Julia looked at each other and nodded. Julia drew their transformation pens from her pocket. What? Did you think they were going to leave without them? They both raised their pens.

"ZOMBIE POWER! MAKE-UP!" Julia shouted. Red light illuminated her.

"MUMMY POWER! MAKE-UP!" shouted Cleo, getting surrounded her her yellow glow. Both lights faded to reveal Sailor Mummy and Sailor Zombie.

"SAND STORM!" shouted Sailor Mummy. Sand whipped through the water blobs and absorbed them. She grinned with satisfaction.

"Should we go after Valentine?" asked Sailor Zombie. Sailor Mummy shook her head.

"Not yet. We have to help Sailor Stein before she gets herself killed. And I don't want to explain to her parents what happened." Sailor Zombie nodded and the two ran over to their teammate, who had cornered herself.

"No escape now, Sailor Stein!" yelled the witch as she got ready to attack.

"Undead Mist!" cried out Sailor Zombie. Red mist filled the room. The witch's attack struck the ground only inches from Sailor Stein.

"Hey! What's happening?!" Sailor Stein took her chance and ran over to the other Sailor Guardians.

"SAND STORM!" added Sailor Mummy. Sand pierced the witch's skin, causing her to cry out in pain. Sailor Stein removed her tiara.

"Stein Tiara Boomerang!" she screamed, throwing the tiara at the witch.

"NO!" the witch cried as it cut through her body. She disappeared into water vapor. There was a slow clapping. The Sailor Guardians turned around to see Valentine walking towards them. He had a smirk on his face.

"Just my luck," he said coldly. "Even on a cruise ship in the middle of nowhere, you Sailor Guardians manage to ruin my plans." The girls got into their attack formation.

"Surrender, Valentine!" ordered Sailor Stein.

"We want to know who's running this show," Sailor Mummy added.

"And why do you steal energy?" sai Sailor Zombie. Valentine laughed darkly.

"Sorry, ladies," he said. "I can't say. Maybe one day you'll know." Before the girls could do anything about him, Valentine disappear into black smoke.

* * *

As soon as any traces of the Dark Kingdom vanished and the girls returned to normal, the ship's crew and its passengers were all awoken from their sleep. Frankie had begun to take pictures of the couples, being asked by the crew to do so in order to stay on board the ship. Luckily, she had put her disguise back on just in time.

After she finished taking photos, Frankie sat down with her friends to relax for a moment.

"Well," she said. "So much for that dream cruise…"

"Next time I get any cruise tickets, I'm going to track down that boy and give them him," Cleo muttered. "I'm not having this happen again." Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you talking about?" Cleo froze. She exchanged a glance with Julia.

"Nothing Frankie," the two girls said in unison.

"Aw, c'mon. Please tell me! Guys!"


	10. A Fight to the Finish

**Episode 10: A Fight to the Finish**

* * *

It was late into the night. Our girls had gone out to the park and were just taking in a perfect evening to relax and look at the stars.

"I love looking at the constellations. It's so much fun to spot them out," Frankie remarked. She raised a finger to the sky. "Look! There's Pegasus! And Orion! And Andromeda! And Scorpio!"

"You sure know where all these stars are," Cleo said sarcastically. Frankie nodded.

"My dad used to take my brother and I out on summer nights to look at the stars. I forgot how much I loved it." Suddenly, a villainous laughter rang across the sky. Lightning flashed, causing the girls the jump closer to each other. Watzit got between Frankie's arms, and Hissette coiled tighter around Cleo's arm. Clouds began to swirl in the sky and formed a misty form of Valentine.

"I have come to challenge you to a duel Sailor Stein, Sailor Zombie and Sailor Mummy," said the form. "Meet me at the main runway at the airport, one o'clock tomorrow night. Otherwise…" The city around them erupted into flames.

"Stop!" Julia screamed. Valentine laughed.

"That's only an illusion. But if you don't show up, I'll burn this place to ashes! This time for real!" The form faded into the sky, and everyone relaxed.

"Valentine is going to burn the city to the ground," said Watzit, burying his head in Frankie's lap. "You have to stop him."

"That'sss right," Hissette added. "You have to anssswer to hisss evil challenge."

"It is a trick," said Julia, "It is too dangerous for us."

"It seems like it doesn't really matter," Cleo added. "We have no choice. Otherwise, that vampire will burn the city to ashes." Watzit sighed.

"What do you girls think?" he asked.

"I say we fight him."

"We need a good plan," Julia replied to Cleo. "He will beat us if we do not. Frankie?" Frankie shook her head, her black hair with its white streak whipping her face and the faces of the others around her.

"Me fight Valentine? Are you kidding?" she said. "Me? Cute little Frankie? No way!" Everyone groaned. Although, in the end, the Sailor Guardians took the challenge anyway.

* * *

The next day, Frankie was scared. Tonight, she was going to have to face Valentine. Of course, she wasn't going to be alone. She had Cleo and Julia to back her up, but it still freaked her out a little. What if they failed? Frankie had heard that there would be at the airport that night. What if they wouldn't allow the girls to pass?

At school, Frankie sat at the window, distracted by the coming event. Around her, her classmates were talking about the duel. Frankie's ears caught a few of them talking about going out to the airport to watch it.

'If they go out, they're going to get hurt,' Frankie thought to herself. 'Which is all the more reason we shouldn't go out there! But then… oh… what am I going to do?'  
"It must have been a hologram or something," suggested Holt. Cy shook his head.

"No way!" he said. "It must be aliens, I just know it. They're going to wipe out the human race!"

"Cy…" droned Rebecca. "Your geek side is showing."

"Come on, guys!" said Melody as she stood. "Going to watch sounds like fun. Why don't we all go out to the airport together?" All three Sailor Guardians- who were in the same classroom- perked upon hearing those words.

"No!" Frankie, Julia and Cleo shouted in unison. Everyone fell silent as Cleo and Julia walked over.

"What are you three doing?" asked Cleo, twirling her hair around her finger. "This is serious."

"You can not be close to there," Julia said. Frankie nodded quickly.

"That's right!" she chirped in. "You guys should really listen to them."

"You have got to be joking…" moaned Melody.

"But it is really dangerous! And we should know because-" Cleo and Julia covered Frankie's mouth before she could reveal their secret. The group of non-guardians blinked at her.

"Are you alright, Frankie?" asked Jackson. "I know you can be overprotective of your friends, but this is going a little over the edge." He put a hand on Frankie's forehead, but she batted it away.

"I'm fine." Holt shook his head.

"You don't seem fine, Firework," said the redhead. "Hey, Jackson! I say we take Frankie home. She doesn't look too good. She's looking a little… green…" Frankie stiffened at the mention of green. It reminded her of her Sailor form. Which then reminded her of the duel. Which reminded her of Valentine and the fact that she would have to face him tonight. Frankie began to turn a sickly green before proceeding to release anything she had for breakfast on the floor.

"Yeah… we're taking you home," said Jackson.

* * *

Frankie walked home between Jackson and Holt, giving them directions on the way to her house.

"I don't see why you guys didn't believe me," Frankie groaned. "I was being serious. It's just not fair." Frankie heard Holt laughed under his breath. She shot him a look. "Holt!"

"Sorry, Firework," said Holt as he stopped laughing. "I can't help but saying that when you're serious… it just doesn't fit you." Frankie blinked with a blank expression.

"What?"

"You're a really fun and happy person, Firework. When you turn all serious, it just doesn't click. You're not really yourself, and I find that really uncool. I like it a whole lot more when you are yourself. What kind of person wouldn't like you?" Frankie's face heated up to a bright red. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Jackson reaching over and digging his nails into Holt's shoulder, making his brother wince.

Frankie, meanwhile, had her mind shift to the one person she had developed an attraction for. She spun around happily, eventually tripping on a crack in the sidewalk. She fell onto the grass next to the concrete, and in the process her shoe had flown off of her foot. Frankie groaned as she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her clothes. She turned, only to see the back and white striped heel in Jackson's hand.

"Sorry about that," Frankie said as the boys walked over to her.

"It's fine, Heterochrome," said Jackson, fixing his glasses. "I'm just glad that-"

"Don't call me that." Frankie groaned out of frustration for the nickname. "Why did it have to be you on which my shoe landed?"

"But I-" Jackson sighed. "Nevermind. But maybe you should act a little more serious. I mean, you just-" Frankie shook her head.

"No way, Jackson. I have to be myself." The image of Sailor Stein and her freaky flaws formed in Frankie's mind, along with Tuxedo Mask. She blushed. "There's a guy I think likes me, but it's only when I'm really myself!"

"He sounds like a real winner…" said Jackson with bad sarcasm in his voice. Frankie's narrowed.

"I'll bet that he's far smarter than you'll ever be!"

"I don't know, maybe he isn't. He can't be too smart if he likes you." Jackson's voice faltered as Frankie's blue and green welled up with tears.

"I don't care what you say about me, but to talk about him like that…" Frankie snatched her shoe from Jackson's hand before running off. Jackson sighed as Holt put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Real smooth, bro," said Holt, "Making the girl you like cry. Not very smart."

"You're not helping," Jackson said, taking Holt's hand off of him.

"You do realize you also insulted yourself. Right?"

"Holt, can you do me a favor? As my brother?"

"Uh… sure, Jackson. What is it?"

"Please be quiet."

* * *

Frankie ran all the way home without stopping. Eventually, she did stop crying from what Jackson had said, from him insulting Tuxedo Mask. As soon as she got home, she changed out of her uniform and laid down on her bed. She just laid there for hours until she fell asleep.

Frankie wasn't woken up until her phone went off. She groaned as she grabbed it.

"Hello?" she said with a yawn.

"FRANKIE STEIN!" Frankie jumped at the voice on the other end. It was Cleo, and she did not sound pleased. "Where are you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Cleo growled.

"I've been texting you for the past hour. Julia, Watzit, Hissette and I have been waiting out in front of your house for an hour. Have you forgotten about our little fight with Valentine?" Frankie covered her mouth.

"No!"

"Then get out here! Don't forget that locket of yours!" Frankie nodded and hung up. She grabbed her locket from off of her vanity and ran out of her basement. She ran out of her house, shutting the door behind her. How she didn't wake up her brother and parents, she'll never know.

Frankie ran over to the others, who were standing across the street. None of them spoke to each other, instead they burst into a sprint, running as fast as they could to the train station, which was the closest form of transportation to the airport.

"I don't see why you had to go and fall asleep!" yelled Cleo as they ran into the train station.

"I had nothing to do! What else was there?" Frankie said back. Cleo groaned as they continued to run.

"Will you stop fighting?"said Julia as she ran the best she could behind the two. The three girls eventually made it to the railway, where a single train sat. Frankie sighed.

"I think we might have missed the last train to the airport…"

"Oh, no," said Cleo as she crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no way I'm running all the way across town!" Suddenly, the doors on the car closest to the girls opened, making them jump.

"You will not have to, Cleo," stuttered Julia. "It looks as if Valentine took care of it." The girls walked into the car, their guardians following them. "We must be careful." The girls sat down in the car. The door slammed shut. They jumped.

"I feel like you were right, Julia," said Frankie. "Valentine might be leading us into a trap!"

Frankie looked out the window as the train started moving. She felt like throwing up all over again. She sighed and looked at her friends. Cleo was twirling her transformation pen in her fingers. Julia was… wait… what was she doing? Frankie got up and walked over to the blue haired girl. She had something in her arms.

"Hey, Jules," she said. Julia jumped. "Whoa, calm down. It's just me." Frankie sat next to her. "Whatcha got there?" Julia sighed.

"It is no thing," she replied. Frankie blinked.

"You're lying. Tell me what it is." Julia sighed again. She opened her arms to show Frankie what she had in them. Frankie's eyes grew bright.

"Oh. My. God!" she said. In Julia's arms was a baby owl. He was a baby blue shade with wide yellow eyes. "He is so cute!" She blinked. "Julia. Why'd you bring an owl with you?"

"Julia did what?" Both girls looked up to see Cleo walking towards them. She leaned over the chair. "Why do you have a bird with you?" Julia's owl flew a little bit and perched itself on his owner's shoulder.

"I thought that…" Julia stuttered. "He wanted to come. I have not let him come. He is little. I do not want him to get hurt."

"What's his name?" Frankie asked. Julia smiled.

"Sir Hoots a Lot." That's when Watzit jumped onto Frankie's lap. "I found in my yard the next day I came. He had a broken wing, so I took him and helped heal him. I tell you I had a pet home, yes?" Frankie nodded. That's when Watzit began to lick the owl's face gently. The girls stared at him.

"Watzit, stop that," said Frankie as he pulled her dog away. "What were you just doing?" Watzit looked up at her.

"What?" he said, "It's how I say hi to an old friend." The trio blinked.

"Hold on a second," said Cleo. "What are you talking about?"

"You all have animal guardians. Frankie, you found me shortly before you became a Sailor Guardian, right?" Frankie nodded.

"You were being beaten by some bratty kids," she clarified. Cleo hummed as Hissette coiled up her arm. She began to stroke the snake.

"I found Hissette when I moved to my father's shrine," she explained. "She was hiding in some of the altars." Hissette hissed, as if she was agreeing with her owner. Watzit nodded. "Hold on, are you saying that Julia's little owl is her animal guardian?" Watzit nodded.

"Yes." The girls remained in silence for a second. That's when the train came to a stop. "Looks like we're here…"

* * *

The girls carefully walked out of the train car and to the airport, which wasn't very far. They ran inside, only to find several armed policemen standing around the place.

"Wow," said Frankie nervously. "There are sure a lot of police here…" Cleo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing must have happened yet," she said. Julia shuddered.

"There is something strange in all this ..." said the brunette girl. Suddenly, Cleo became stiff and whipped around.

"WATCH OUT!" The others turned to see three of the police aimed to attack the girls. Cleo narrowed her eyes and raised her foot. She kicked a nearby policeman, knocking him to the ground. She turned around and grabbed Julia's hand. "I say we run." The three began sprinting down through the airport, weaving in and out of their attackers.

"What are they doing?" Frankie panted, "Aren't the police supposed to be, I don't know, protecting us?!" The girls burst through the gates and onto the runway, with the police still chasing them. Eventually, one of the girls got tired of this. Julia pulled her hand out of Cleo's and stopped running. She turned to face the policemen.

"This is madness!" Julia said as she dug out her transformation pen. She held it up. "ZOMBIE POWER! MAKE-UP!" The red crystal on her pen glowed brightly, streaming it's light down Julia's body. As soon as it faded, the undead Sailor Zombie was standing in front of the guards. Cleo came to a halt. She smirked.

"Good idea, Julia," said Cleo as she pulled out her own transformation pen. "MUMMY POWER! MAKE-UP!" Cleo's crystal glowed brightly and shrouded her in yellow light. It dissipated, the bandaged Sailor Mummy was standing beside her undead teammate. Frankie stopped running and saw her friends, transformed and ready to fight.  
"I guess I should do something too…" Frankie said as she pulled off her locket. She held it up. "STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" The locket popped open, illuminating Frankie in it's black-and-blue light. It dimmed out, and left the stitched up Sailor Stein behind.

Sailor Zombie tapped the edges of her glasses. Her transparent visor crossed over them. Numbers danced across her vision as the visor scanned the policemen, most likely looking for some trace of the Dark Kingdom. A conclusion cross her visor. Sailor Zombie gasped as she dismissed it.

"They are not even human!" she told the other Scouts, "They are made from mud!" Sailor Mummy stepped forward.

"I'll handle them," she said. "SAND STORM!" Sand cut through the mud-people, sinking into them. The sand took up the water in the mud, allowing the figures to crumble into dirt. Sailor Mummy grinned. "And that's that."

"That was amazing!" commented Sailor Stein. The girls perked up when they heard a slow lapping from above. Looking up, they saw Valentine standing above them with a smirk on his face.

"They're screwed," said Watzit as he and the other guardians sat from the sidelines. Hissette nodded in agreement as Valentine confronted the girls.

"Sailor Stein, Sailor Zombie and Sailor Mummy," said the vampire, "Now I've got you right where I want you."

"Oh no! He saw us transform!" Sailor Stein whispered. Valentine walked closer to the Sailor Guardians.

"It's a shame, really. You all are so young, and you've hardly had any time to enjoy your lives, but I'm afraid that's all over!" Sailor Stein shook her head.

"No way, Valentine! You can't defeat us!"

"As long as we stay together," Sailor Zombie added. Sailor Stein nodded. Valentine groaned.

"Enough talk, girls," he said. "It's time for battle." Valentine turned and shot out beams from his hands. The hit two of the jets nearby. They turned and started moving directly towards the girls. Valentine grinned and jumped out of the way. The jets headed straight for the Scouts. Sailor Mummy narrowed her eyes.

"I'll use my power to get rid of these!" she said.

"Cleo!" snapped Hissette from the sidelines, "If you destroy that jet, it will take over a thousand years to pay it back!" Sailor Mummy groaned.

"I can understand something that works," said Sailor Zombie.

"What?" asked Sailor Stein, confused by her manner of speech.

"We run." Sailor Mummy then grabbed Sailor Zombie's hand and the girls began to run from the approaching danger.

"Too bad, ghouls," laughed Valentine as he watched the girls from down below. "Looks like I win-" Something shot through Valentine's vision. The vampire' eyes widened. The jets stopped moving towards the Sailor Guardians. The Scouts stopped running, staring in amazement at the jets.

"They just stopped…" muttered Sailor Stein.

"Are you still picking on these girls?" said a voice from behind Valentine. Valentine narrowed his red eyes as he turned. Behind him was Tuxedo Mask.

"How nice it is to see you, Tuxedo Mask," Valentine said sarcastically. "And by that, I mean the opposite. Are you here to share the fate your precious Sailor Guardians are going to suffer?" Tuxedo Mask shook his head, drawing out a rose.

"I'm here to stop you," he said, "You only you your power for evil. That is a big mistake."

"Tuxedo Mask!" said Sailor Stein happily when she saw the masked man. Tuxedo Mask's attention was drawn to the green-skinned girl. He turned a bright red. Suddenly, Valentine lunged forward. He wrapped his arms around Tuxedo Mask's waist and forced him downwards off the building they were on. They plunged down into the water body next to the airport. "TUXEDO MASK!" Sailor Stein and the others ran to the water's edge. She knelt down to the water, searching for a sign of the two. She pulled back when a single rose floated to the surface. She took it in her hands as tears prick her eyes.

Valentine broke through the water's surface, hovering inches above it. He laughed, watching the Scouts. Sailor Stein looked up at him.

"Where is he?!" she cried, "Where's Tuxedo Mask?!" Valentine laughed.

"That rose is all that's left of him," he said. A tear slid down Sailor Stein's cheek. "Tuxedo Mask didn't stand a chance against me. Now it's your turn. Do you really think you can defeat me?" Sailor Mummy straightened with a glare.

"We can defeat you!" she yelled, "And everything you send at us!"

"That is true" Sailor Zombie added "We fight for love, justice, wisdom and passion!" Sailor Stein wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

"Together we will prevail!" she shouted. "Down with the Dark Kingdom!"

"So much speech making…" droned Valentine. "Behold my power!" He sent beams towards the jets again. They turned and came towards the Sailor Guardians. The Scouts began to run again.  
"Don't be fooled by the jet!" braked Watzit from his spot as he watched the girls run. "Your enemy is the one that is moving the jet!" The girls screeched to a halt.

"The right to Watzit," said Sailor Zombie, "We must work together."  
"It's Valentine we have to stop," Sailor Mummy added. She turned to Sailor Stein. "Sailor Stein, you'll divert the jet. Make it follow you!" Sailor Stein paled.

"What?!" she exclaimed, "Why me?!"

"It's part of the plan, don't question the plan!" Sailor Stein nodded as continued running in the opposite direction.

"Undead Mist!" said Sailor Zombie, letting her red mist obscure everyone's vision but the Scouts.

"It's not fair!" Sailor Stein muttered to herself as she ran, "Why am I always the one running for my life?!" She groaned. "I can't keep this up forever!" Up above, Valentine seethed as he lowered himself to the ground.

"What is with this mist?" he said, "I can't see anything!"

"This way!" Valentine turned to see Sailor Zombie waving her arms. Valentine narrowed his eyes and sent another beam at her. Sailor Zombie moved out of the way, allowing the beam to strike a jet. She began running from it.

"Easy pickings…" Valentine laughed. He didn't notice Sailor Mummy sneaking up on him.

"My ancestors, lend me my strength," she muttered, "Son of Osiris, God of the sky, grant me your power!" She ran forward and placed a hand on Valentine's back. Gold light streamed out from her palm, weaving into the Eye of Horus. She jumped back, leaving the symbol behind.

"What?" Suddenly, the jets turned on Valentine, causing them to come straight at him. "Why are they coming after me?" The Sailor Guardians walked over to Valentine, feeling victorious.

"You underestimated us, Valentine," said Sailor Stein. "When we put our minds to it, we become unstoppable."

"Tell me how on Earth you did this!"

"All of your thoughts are wicked," Sailor Mummy explained.

"You are caught in your own trap. Just as you deserve," said Sailor Zombie. "Now, Sailor Stein!" Sailor Stein pulled off her tiara. She walked over to Valentine. She took him by the shoulder, and- to everyone's surprise- she tore off the coat he had. She threw it up in the air.

"Stein Tiara Boomerang!" she shouted. She threw her tiara so that it cut the coat in half.

"What did you just do?!" yelled Sailor Mummy. Sailor Stein didn't say anything. She caught her tiara and slid it back on. She knelt down in front of Valentine.

"I'm not going to kill you," she said. "I'm not that kind of ghoul. However, I can't let you go back to the Dark Kingdom."

"Then kill me," seethed Valentine, "You defeated me, just kill me!" Sailor Stein stood and shook her head.

"Sailor Stein!" shouted Sailor Mummy, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do it," Sailor Stein said. "I know what really happened to you, Valentine. Just because your heart is broken, doesn't mean revenge is the answer." She extended her hand. "Come with us. We can help you." Valentine didn't move. "Please." To the girls surprise, Valentine took it. Sailor Stein pulled him to his feet as she smiled. "That's what I thought."

"You think you have this all worked out already, don't you?" said Valentine, pulling out of Sailor Stein's grip. "What's the next step, then?" Sailor Stein blinked before laughing nervously.

"I'm working on it." The other scouts groaned. Sailor Stein's smile broke as she walked over to the water's edge. "But… Tuxedo Mask… I can't believe he's really gone…" Tears started back up in Sailor Stein's eyes. She choked back a cry.

"I'm afraid he is," said Sailor Zombie as she walked over to their leader. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We have to learn to fight without him." Sailor Stein brushed Sailor Zombie's hand off of her.

"I won't! You don't understand!" Hot tears slid down Sailor Stein's face at a rapid pace. "I… I was…"

"I'm glad to hear that you were worried about me." Sailor Stein froze. She turned to see…

"Tuxedo Mask!" She ran over to the masked man with a large grin. "Valentine said he destroyed you!" Tuxedo Mask laughed, picking up the wet rose that Sailor Stein had dropped earlier.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Sailor Stein," he said.

"Tuxedo Mask?" asked Sailor Zombie. "Why do you always show up to save us, just in time?"

"And who are you, anyway?" Sailor Mummy added. Tuxedo Mask laughed nervously.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," he told the three. "However, I can tell you this. Always be loyal and true friends to each other. Until we meet again!" And with that, Tuxedo Mask left into the night. An idea popped into Sailor Stein's head. She turned back to Valentine.

"Hey, Valentine!" she said as she walked over to him. "I figured out that next step!"

"And what is it, Sailor Stein?" said the vampire. Sailor Stein grinned. She grabbed her locket from her bow and pulled it off. She glowed black-and-blue for a moment, before it disappeared. Frankie dropped the locket around her neck.

"No more of that 'Sailor Stein' stuff. Please, call me Frankie. Frankie Stein."


	11. Match Point for the Sailor Guardians

**Episode 11: Match Point for the Sailor Guardians**

* * *

About a week had past since that night at the airport. Life had returned to normal during this time, although the Sailor Guardians were still alert of the Dark Kingdom.

Rebecca, sensing her friend was on edge, decided to take her to watch one of the school's tennis practices she was going to watch.

"Come on, Venus!" cheered Rebecca from the sidelines. "Way to go V! That's my sister!" Frankie blinked as she looked over at Rebecca.

"Rebecca," said Frankie,"You have a sister?" Rebecca stopped cheering and looked over at Frankie with a small smile. She shook her head.

"I don't have a sister, Frankie. You know that."

"But you just said your sister is going to win. Wait, who are you talking about?" Rebecca laughed. She pointed over to a player on one end of the court. She had light brown hair, which is shaved on one side and is swept to the left. It was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it away from her face. She had turquoise eyes and a tan that was only darkened from hours spent in the sun. There were hot pink and green streaks cascading throughout her hair.

"Her," Rebecca explained. "Her name is Venus McFeely. Her mother and my dad were close friends, so I've known her for a long time. We've always been close." Frankie nodded.

"I see what you're talking about. It's almost like you're sisters, right?" Rebecca nodded.

"Right!" Suddenly, someone walked onto the court. It was a man. He had brown hair which was highlighted in softer shades, and green eyes. He wore a brown jacket over a dark purple shirt which was tucked into his deep grey jean pants. He also sported a gold dog tag hanging from a chain around his neck, and an earring of matching color on his left ear. The man walked over to Venus.

"Who's he?" asked Frankie. She looked over to see Rebecca a shade darker than normal. Frankie nudged her friend. "'Becca." Rebecca snapped out of the trance she was in. "Who is he?"

"He's a young businessman, and his name is Remus Talbot," Rebecca answered. "I know that he's the president of his own company. He just moved here a few days ago. He's so cute..."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Frankie rolled her eyes and laughed. She turned back to tennis court to see the man walking off the court. Venus looked down at her racket and served the ball. It rocketed across the court, slamming right through the other person's racket. Everyone began cheering for Venus… everyone but Rebecca. She had a worried look on her face, which went unnoticed by the crowd. Why? Because she had noticed Venus's eyes turning a bright red.

* * *

Later on, Frankie met up with her friends at the Shrine for a Sailor Guardian meeting. She ran up the stairs to the other girls, having been late due to watching the tennis match.

"I'm really sorry I'm late," Frankie said quickly. "Can we pretend that never happened?" Watzit shook his head.

"As I was saying," said the dog, "We have to prepare ourselves for anything the Dark Kingdom has for us."

"I'm already prepared," Cleo said. "Just lead me to them.

"We mussstn't be hasssty," Hissette hissed from her spot on Cleo's arm.

"She's right," Julia stuttered. "We have to learn as much as we can about them, and then we can train to fight." Frankie leaned against a nearby statue.

"I say we start by-" Suddenly, Frankie's phone went off. She pulled it out and started to answer back who ever had texted her.

"Frankie will you get of your phone?" Cleo asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, in a second." Cleo groaned.

"It's a good thing that we have Julia and I. If Frankie was the only Sailor Guardian, she would be so distracted that the Dark Kingdom would already have sucked the energy out of every single thing on the planet!" Frankie and everybody else stopped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't act seriously about being a Guardian at all!"

"Why are you always picking on me?!" Julia stepped between the two girls before their argument escalated further.

"Cleo, you must remember, Frankie is our leader," said Julia. Cleo sighed in frustration as Frankie wrapped her arms around Julia.

"Jules, you're a great friend, have I ever told you that?" said Frankie. Julia laughed as Frankie's phone started to ring. Frankie pulled away from her to answer it. Cleo threw her arms up.

"Oh. My. God!" she exclaimed. "This is exactly what I was talking about!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rebecca, I can't understand you…" Frankie said. "Calm down…" Everyone turned to the stitched girl. Frankie sighed. "I can't understand a word you're saying. Hold on a minute, I'll be over there A.S.A.P." Frankie hung up and turned to the others. Her face held a worried look. "I'm sorry to bail out, but… something's wrong with Rebecca."

"So, you just got here and you're going to bail on us?" questioned Cleo. Frankie nodded.

"She's my best friend. She sound hysterical, and I couldn't understand her. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Frankie ran out of the shrine, leaving her teammates behind.

* * *

Frankie made her way to Rebecca's house. She knocked on the front door.

"'Becca?" she called, "Are you home?" The door soon opened to reveal the British girl. She was wiping her face, and her eyes were bloodshot. Frankie's eyes softened. "Rebecca? Are you alright? What happened?" Rebecca didn't say anything. Instead, she took Frankie's hand and lead her to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Rebecca sat down on her bed.

"Thanks for coming over, Frankie," she said.

"It's not a problem." Frankie sat down next to Rebecca. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Are you in trouble at all?" Rebecca shook her head.

"It's not me. It's Venus." Rebecca brought her knees to her chest. "I think there's something wrong with her. She's turned really aggressive all of a sudden, and she's mean to the other players."

"She's probably just nervous about that upcoming tournament," Frankie suggested. Rebecca shook her head again.

"That's what I thought at first. But I went to talk to her after the match and…" Tears began to well up in Rebecca's brown eyes as she explained. "It's like she's a completely different person! Something's wrong, but she won't talk to me about it! And-" Frankie put an arm around Rebecca to calm her down.

"Don't worry about it, Rebecca," said Frankie. "We'll find out what's wrong with her. How about we go together?" Rebecca looked up at Frankie.

"You'll help?" Frankie nodded.

"Sure. After all, what are friends for?"

* * *

After Rebecca had calmed down, she and Frankie made their way to the tennis court, where they both had last seen Venus.

"Are you sure she's still here?" Frankie asked. Rebecca nodded.

"She's been practicing really late for the tournament," explained the tanned girl. The two approached the court on which Venus was playing. Frankie stiffened when she saw the girl. Her eyes, originally turquoise, were bloody red. Apparently, Rebecca noticed this. "Are you alright?" Frankie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

' _I have a bad feeling…_ ' Frankie thought as she leaned on the fence that kept the court away from the stands. 'Maybe it's something from the Dark Kingdom…' Frankie shook her head. 'No, I'm just being paranoid…' The two girls watched as Venus served the ball. It rocketed across the court and straight through the opponent's racket, just as it did earlier.

"Giving up so soon?" called out Venus as her opponent began to leave the court. "What's the matter? I thought you were supposed to be professional!" The opponent ignored her and walked off the court. "Just one more game!" Venus got ready to throw the ball at him. Before she could, Rebecca ran through the fence's gate, dragging Frankie behind her, and ran onto the court.

"VENUS!" Rebecca cried. She ran up and grabbed Venus's wrist. "Please, stop!" Venus turned with a harsh look. She tore her wrist from Rebecca's grip.

"Get out." Rebecca shook her head.

"Venus, I'm not leaving. I'm worried about you. You have to stop this."

"Get out of here! Both you and your friend!"

"No!"

"Venus," said Frankie. "Rebecca's only trying to help you. You have to listen to her!"

"This is your last warning." Rebecca shook her head. Venus's racket glowed darkly in her hands as she swung it. A large cloud of dust ejected from it, knocking both Frankie and Rebecca into some nearby bushes. Frankie rubbed the back of her head. She looked over at Rebecca, who was unconscious. She looked over her friend for a quick second, making sure she wasn't bleeding at all. Frankie looked back up. Venus had changed.

Her skin turned green, her hair fully pink. Vines crawled up her arms and legs. Flora were surrounding her.

"The Dark Kingdom!" she muttered. "I wasn't being paranoid! I was right!" Frankie pulled off her locket and held it up. "STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" The locket popped out and coated Frankie in black-and-blue light. It soon disappeared to leave Sailor Stein behind. Sailor Stein jumped out of the bushes, facing the witch.

"Hey Venus!" she yelled. "I am Sailor Stein, Guardian of Love and Justice! You, my friend, have abused a perfectly good game. In the name of the Kingdom of Salem, I will punish you!"

"You dare to challenge me?" said Venus. Sailor Stein nodded. Venus swung her racket. A ball of dark energy came rocketing at Sailor Stein. She jumped and avoided it. "Pest." Venus flicked her wrist in Sailor Stein's direction. The vines around her lunged at the girl. Sailor Stein tried to move out of the way, but she was two slow. The vines coiled around her body and suspended her in the air. The more she struggled, the tighter the vines became.

"I don't like this…" Sailor Stein said to herself.

"Too bad, kid," Venus went to swing again, but something shot across her face, cutting it. She screamed in pain and looked over at the direction it came in. Sailor Stein's face heated up as Tuxedo Mask walked onto the court. "Who is that?

"You don't want to know," said Tuxedo Mask as he pulled a rose from his jacket.

"Tuxedo Mask, help me!" called out Sailor Stein. Venus aimed her racket at him.

"Stay out of this, or else I'll do that same thing to you!" Tuxedo Mask laughed.

"I don't know," he said, "It looks like it might be fun."

"You asked for it. Now let's see how much you enjoy it!" Venus swung at the masked man. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way just the the energy hit the fence. He threw the rose so that it hit Venus directly in the forehead. He jumped again, hitting her chest and pushing her to the ground. As he did this, the vines constricting Sailor Stein released their prisoner. Tuxedo Mask ran over to Sailor Stein.

"Thanks for the help," said Sailor Stein. "You arrived just in time."

"It's fine, but I'm afraid the battle isn't quite over yet." The pair looked over at the witch as she stood up.

"I will destroy you!" she yelled as she got ready to attack them.

"Get ready…" Sailor Stein nodded.

"Right!" Venus sent the vines at them. The two moved fluidly together, as if they were dancing on ice. Sailor Stein misstepped. One if the vines wrapped around her ankle. Before she could fall, Tuxedo Mask wrapped his hand around Sailor Stein's waist. He pulled her out of the vine's reach before it could get a grip.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Sailor Stein blinked several times and nodded.

"Yeah," she answered. "Thank you." Tuxedo Mask nodded.

"Shall we finish her off together, then? Before she can do that?" Sailor Stein nodded. Venus sent her vines at the two, using them like whips. Sailor Stein and Tuxedo Mask maneuvered out of the way just in time. Tuxedo Mask took another rose out of his jacket and threw it. It spun so that the flower part hit Venus in the face.

"Got her!" Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask collapsed onto his knees. Sailor Stein look over as he held his hands around his head. Her eyes widened.

"Tuxedo Mask!" she said, running over to him. "Are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask stood up a bit, but still looked like he was in pain.

"I'm fine. Just attack her, now!" Sailor Stein nodded. She pulled off her tiara.

"Stein Tiara Boomerang!" she shouted as she threw her tiara. It wounded Venus. She dropped to the ground.

"Her racket…" said Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Stein ran forward. She took the racket from Venus before snapping it in two. Venus's plantlike appearance melted away.

Sailor Stein smiled before remembering her fallen ally. She turned back to him, but Tuxedo Mask was gone. Her face fell, "I can't believe he left like that… I hope he's alright."

* * *

The next day, Frankie and Rebecca were back at the tennis court, watching Venus play.

"Venus doesn't remember a thing about what happened or anything that she did," Rebecca explained. Frankie smiled.

"Well, we know she's okay," she said. "And that's all that matters."

"I guess." As the match ended, Venus walked up to Frankie and Rebecca.

"Hey, Rebecca," said Venus. "Wanna play a game real quick?" Rebecca nodded.

"Alright." Rebecca opened the gate and walked onto the court with Frankie behind her. "But you go easy on me!" Venus laughed as she handed Rebecca a racket. The pair took the court, hitting the ball back and forth between them. Frankie, as she watched, became lost in her own thoughts about what happened last night.

' _I really hope that Tuxedo Mask is alright… wherever he is..._ ' Suddenly, something hit her hard on the head, causing her to be sent backwards into the fence.

"Oh my god! Frankie are you alright!"

"Yeah… I'm good…" Frankie laughed. "Ow…"


	12. Unnatural Phenomena

**Episode 12: Unnatural Phenomena**

* * *

It was a beautiful and bright day in Salem. The girls decided to take advantage of this by visiting the local park. Right now, they were walking through the gardens. The girls walked through the beautiful flowers, taking in their beauty.

"Isn't this fantastic?" said Cleo.

"I agree," Frankie said. "I could stay here forever!"

"There is a lake nearby," added Julia. "Why not take a boat? It seems fun." Cleo hummed a bit, with a plan formulating in the back of her mind. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted before she could even get a word out.

"Julia!" shouted a person. The group turned to see a man walking towards them. He was an average man with black hair. His eyes were a familiar brilliant sapphire blue. He was dressed as a gardener. Julia jogged up to him with a large smile, wrapping her arms around him.

" _Bonjour papa_ ," she said in her native tongue. Cleo and Frankie gave each other a quick and confused glance before looking back at Julia.

"Papa?" they both said in unison. Julia turned back and laughed.

"I forgot you that three never met," Julia turned to the man. " _Papa, ce sont mes amis, Cleo de Nile et Frankie Stein_." Each girl nodded as they're names were dropped in the conversation. "Girls, my father."

"Nice to meet you," said Julia's father, shaking the girls' hands. His accent was thicker than his daughter's, though, his sentences were more complete.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mr. Phelps," said Frankie. "You work here?" The man nodded.

"I have been since the first day we moved here." Julia's father sighed. "But I've afraid I might be looking for a new job soon." Julia looked up at her dad.

"What?" she asked.

"They're going to build a large office building in this park. They're going to wipe it out."

"It is terrible."

"I tried to talk to them, but they wouldn't listen. It was like they didn't even care." Frankie sighed.

"It's a shame," she said. "This place is beautiful."

"They'll bulldoze it all down. Enjoy the park while you can, girls. It's going to be gone next week." Julia's father kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I'll see you when I get home." Julia nodded as her father walked away. She sighed.

"I wish I could do something to help..." she moaned. "I think we have to leave." Cleo and Frankie followed the sad looking girl.

* * *

The next day, Frankie was walking down Main Street, just to get a bit of fresh air. She doesn't know how, and frankly neither do I, but she began to think about the search from the Princess of the Old Kingdom of Salem.

"Our search isn't going very well…" Frankie muttered to herself. "Maybe we should actually try to search for her instead of goofing around…" Frankie turned and began walking across the street. Lost in her thoughts, Frankie didn't notice where she was going. a sound of a distant car horn caused her to stop like a deer in headlights.

"Look out!" Someone slammed into Frankie, pushing her across the rest of the way. She skidded onto the pavement. Frankie groaned as she felt someone help her to sit up. "Are you alright?" Frankie looked up to face Jackson, who was fixing his crooked glasses.

"I…" Frankie stuttered, at a loss for words. Did he just save her life? It wasn't the first time someone has saved her life, but Jackson was the last person she ever expected to save her. "I'm alright."

"You're not bleeding, are you?" Frankie shook her head. She looked him in the eyes. His bright blue eyes. They seemed so… familiar. Frankie had looked into those eyes before, when she was afraid. She couldn't pinpoint when or where… but she knew that she looked into them before.

"No, I'm not. I don't feel like I am." Frankie looked at him. "You just saved my life."

"Yes, I did." Jackson put a hand to his side. "At the probable expense of reopening a cut I got a while ago." He winced a bit.

"You just saved my life. Why'd you save my life?" Jackson just stared at Frankie.

"What?"

"You could have gotten yourself killed. But you still pushed me out of the way. You saved my life!"

"You're acting like that's a bad thing." Frankie shook her head.

"No. I never expected you to save my life. Normally someone else does that for me."

"What?" Frankie shook her head.

"Nothing… it's nothing… but why? Why did you do it?" Jackson shook his head.

"I don't know. Just some sort of instinct…" Jackson took Frankie by the hand, pulling her to her feet. As soon as their hands touched, an image flashed in front of Frankie's eyes. It was a woman and a man. The woman looked like she did, as her true self. The one she was when she transformed. The woman's hair was down and flowing, and she was wearing a light blue dress. The man she was with was human. A human scientist by the looks of it. They were holding onto each other. They were terrified. Frankie couldn't see their faces clearly. Then there was a flash of bright light. And then-

Jackson shook her shoulders. Frankie blinked several times as she was pulled back into reality.

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked. "You didn't hit your head, did you?" Frankie shook her head.

"I'm fine…" she answered. "I just…" She drew a sharp breath. "I need to clear my head. Thanks. I'll see you around." Frankie walked off before Jackson could say another word.

* * *

Frankie continued her walk, completely lost in her thought. Her mind was stuck on the image. It confused her. It was the first time in her life that Frankie was truly confused by something. Normally she would just pick at it in her mind until it was cleared away. But this time was different. She didn't understand it. What was the image from?

"I'm going crazy…" she muttered to herself. "I'm just going crazy. I'm just-" Frankie stopped. Her double colored eyes landed on two people across the street from her. They were Jackson and Cleo. Her heart skipped a beat, and something felt like it was choking her. She saw them walk off together. Her chest clenched tightly. She shook her head.

"Why is this happening to me?" Frankie ran after Cleo and Jackson, following them to where ever they were going.

* * *

Although with what Frankie had seen, her behaviour was understandable. But what was really going on was that Cleo was trying to get Frankie out of her hair. She and Jackson were walking along the street, striking up a conversation.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you have never had a girlfriend before, have you?" Cleo asked.

"Not this again," Jackson muttered. "No, I don't. If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly what you call a 'ladies man'."

"Well, are you sure that there's not a certain girl you're interested in?"

"Cleo, stop it."

* * *

Frankie, however, was still following them. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she felt like it was something bad. Or not. She really didn't know. However, it was hard for her to even follow them without getting caught but, she did have one thing that could make her invisible to them. Frankie pulled her Disguise Pen. She grinned.

"This will be easier than I-" Frankie said before she was interrupted.

"Hey, Frankie." Frankie jumped, dropping her pen in the process. She whipped around to find Holt standing behind her. "Whoa, you're jumpy."

"No, I'm…" Frankie sighed and picked up her pen from off the ground. "You just surprised me, that's all."

"So… what are you doing?"

"Nothing… just…"

"Spying on Cleo and Jackson?"

"I… uh… Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Frankie laughed nervously. "Okay, yes." Holt looked behind her.

"Need some help?" Frankie blinked.

"Say what?"

"Jackson is my brother. Gotta look out for him." Frankie nodded.

"Okay then… Come along, Hyde. I think we did a little spying of our own." Frankie took Holt by the wrist and dragged him along on a little espionage.

* * *

Meanwhile, the second member of the Sailor Guardians was walking around the park's gardens, just like the day before. Julia wasn't happy as she normally was. She ran a pale hand carefully against some of the flowers. It reminded her of when she was younger. There was a garden in front of her childhood home, the one she moved away from. Her mother was the one who tended to it. A single tear fell from Julia's eyes as she thought of that woman. She wiped them away before anymore could fall. She wanted to help, but she just didn't know how.

"This park project is driving me nuts!" Julia turned to see a businessman not too far away from her. "Give me concrete and glass any day!" Julia crossed her arms. She turned and began to walk towards him. However, she didn't get even halfway when several squirrels came out of nowhere and jumped onto the businessman. Their eyes were glowing a vicious red. The businessman ran off, the animals chasing after him. Julia took off her glasses and cleaned them off before sliding them back on. She wasn't seeing things. This was real.

" _Pas la première fois que quelque chose contre la nature est arrivé…_ " Julia muttered under her breath. " _Mais_ …" Her eyes widened. " _Je dois trouver les filles_." She turned in the other direction, running as best she could to find her friends.

* * *

Purely by coincidence, Cleo and Jackson had walked to the garden as well. They were at the shore of the lake. Jackson looked out at the water.

"This is beautiful," said Jackson. "It's really beautiful."

"It's still so hard to believe that it's going to be covered in concrete," Cleo added. Jackson looked over at her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Some company's going to fill it up, bulldoze the park and use it for an office building."

"That's terrible. If they do things like this, there won't be a green area left in the entire city."

"Yeah." Cleo looked over at the flower bushes nearby. Beautiful red roses bloomed from them. Jackson turned as well, smiling a little bit at the sight of the roses. He walked over to them.

"This rose garden is amazing," he said. "I love them." Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"You like roses?" Jackson nodded.

"Yeah. Ever since I was little. My mom used to plant them out in front of our house. I have a small bush on the balcony of the apartment my family and I live in."

"A rose bush?"

"That's what I said. It grows the flowers all year round. I can't explain it. Just a miracle of science I guess." Cleo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do… do the flowers go missing from time to time?" Jackson nodded.

"Yes." He turned to Cleo with another confused look. "How did you know that?" Cleo shrugged.

"Lucky guess."

* * *

Frankie and Holt weren't too far away. They watched Cleo and Jackson's every move, and tried to hear their every word.

"What are they talking about?" Frankie muttered, "It's starting to really get on my nerves."

"You're just jealous," whispered Holt back. Frankie looked over at Holt with her mouth open.

"What?"

"You like him, and you know it. Otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this." Frankie stood up, her face a blushing red.

"I am…" Frankie turned and began walking away. "I am not!"

* * *

Julia was running and Frankie was walking. Eventually, the two girls ran into each other. Literally. They ran into each other.

"Second time today…" Frankie muttered as she pulled Julia to her feet. "Hey, Julia. You okay?"

"I… I'm fine…" Julia stuttered, brushing her clothes off. "Frankie, I have a question…" Frankie hummed in response. "Did you see anything strange? Like animals acting strange?" Frankie shook her head.

"What are you doing?" Frankie and Julia turned to see Julia's father walking towards them. Frankie covered her mouth. His eyes were bright red.

"Papa!" Julia said. She went to move towards him, but Frankie grabbed both of her arms, holding her back.

"Julia, that isn't your dad," Frankie said.

"No one is allowed in my park," said Julia's dad, "I'm going to punish you for abusing nature. It's not going to be pretty!" He only took one step closer to the girls before screaming and collapsing on the ground.

"Papa!" Julia yelled, trying to get out of Frankie's hold. Out of nowhere, Mr. Phelps slowly started to decay. He eventually looked like Julia's transformed self. Tears welled in Julia's eyes as she pulled out of Frankie's hold.

"No! I lost my mother, I will not lose my father too!" She drew her transformation pen from her pocket. "ZOMBIE POWER! MAKE-UP!" The red crystal atop the pen glowed brightly, covering Julia with its light. And soon, an angry Sailor Zombie was standing there. "Frankie, I need your help!" Frankie nodded. She dug out her locket and held it up.

"STEIN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" The locket popped opened and swirled it's black-and-blue light around Frankie.

* * *

Not to far from where the battle was beginning, Cleo and Jackson were walking through the park. Suddenly, Jackson gripped the sides of his head and collapsed on to his knees. Cleo covered her mouth with shock.

"Jackson," she said, trying to help him to stand up, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine," Jackson said, trying to stand. Another surge of pain waved over him. From nearby, Cleo's ears picked up a loud scream. She knew who it belonged to, having heard it several times in battle.

"You stay here. I'm going to… uh… go get help." Cleo allowed Jackson to sit on the ground before she ran off, holding her transformation pen in her hands. However, what neither of them knew was that the pain Jackson was feeling happened at the exact same time Frankie transformed into Sailor Stein.

* * *

Speaking of which, now the two Sailor Guardians stood ready to fight against undead man before them. Mr. Phelps raised his arms, and thick bones rose up from the ground, surrounding the girls in a cage

"Well, this is fantastic!" said Sailor Stein as she tried to get free.

"We can not stop trying," said Sailor Zombie. "We must save my father!"

"SAND STORM!" shouted a nearby voice. Sharp, sand-like blades weathered down the bones. Sailor Zombie and Sailor Stein left the cage just as Sailor Mummy ran up to them.

"Are you two alright?" Sailor Mummy asked. Sailor Zombie nodded.

"We are well," she said. "But now we will release him!" Sailor Mummy stared at the usually quiet girl.

"Somebody's energetic…" Sailor Stein nudged Sailor Mummy. She pointed over to what Julia's father had become. Sailor Mummy nodded. "But, you're right Sailor Zombie. Let's get down to business!" The girls stepped forward, now fully formed as a team.

"I am Sailor Stein, the Guardian of Love and Justice!" Sailor Stein stated.

"I am Sailor Mummy," added Sailor Mummy. "As the Guardian of Love and Passion, I will chastise you!"

"I'm Sailor Zombie, the Guardian of Love and Wisdom," Sailor Zombie said. "Break into the mist and repent!"

"In the name of the Kingdom of Salem, we shall punish you!" finished Sailor Stein. Mr. Phelps laughed.

"You can't beat me Sailor Guardians," he said. "You're nothing but overgrown weeds!" He prepared to launch another attack at the girls, but something cut across his face before he could. It was a brilliant red rose. Someone ran towards the trio. Sailor Stein began to heat up.

"Tuxedo Mask…" she said breathlessly. Tuxedo Mask ran up to the girls.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked. Sailor Mummy shook her head.

"Not yet," she said Tuxedo Mask smiled.

"Then find what's controlling him and take it out, Sailor Guardians!" Sailor Stein straightened up.

"I can't see anything."

"I do," said Sailor Zombie. "Around his neck. Hit him and I'll do it."

"Alright!" Sailor Stein said as she pulled off her tiara. "Stein Tiara Boomerang!" She threw the tiara at the witch. It cut across Julia's father, weakening him enough. Sailor Zombie approached him. She quickly took off something from around his neck. She broke it under her boot. Mr. Phelps turned back into a human.

Sailor Stein picked up her tiara before remembering what happened during her last battle.

"Tuxedo Ma-" She said, turning around to face the Masked Man, but he was already gone. Her face fell. "Are… you alright?" She sighed. "Be careful…"

The girls quickly transformed back to normal. Julia rushed over to her father's side as he began to awaken.

"What happened…?" said the man, dazed and confused, as his daughter helped him to his feet. "What am I doing here…?" Julia wrapped her arms around her dad.

"Julia! Are you alright?" Julia nodded as she pulled away.

" _Oui, Papa_ ," she said. " _Je vais bien, mais ..._ " Julia held up the broken remains of what was around her father's neck. Frankie looked over at it. Among broken remains of metal, Frankie could see two small photographs. One of what looked like a younger Julia, and the other of a blonde haired woman. " _Je suis désolé. Votre médaillon, il ... il a été détruit_." Julia's father put a hand to her cheek.

" _Tant que tu vas bien, mon trésor, c'est tout ce qui compte_." Julia put the pieces in her father's hand, which were stowed into his pocket.

As Julia helped her father to stand, someone walked up to the four. It was Jackson.

"Cleo, I thought you were going to get help…" he said to the Egyptian. Cleo laughed nervously.

"I did, and then I found these two," Cleo said as she gestured to Frankie and Julia. "Frankie, aren't your parents doctors or something?"

"My mom, yes," Frankie answered. "My dad is a teacher up at a university. He teaches biology. Why?" Jackson sighed and shook his head.

"Nevermind. I'm fine now," Jackson said. He shook his head. "Don't worry about me."

"Jackson!" Everyone turned as Holt ran up to his brother. "You okay?" Jackson blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you collapse, you dork. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait… how do you know that I collapsed?"

"Frankie and I were spying on you and Cl-" Frankie covered Holt's mouth before he could finish the sentence. However, it was too late. Cleo laughed.

"Frankie, were you jealous?" she asked. Frankie shook her head.

"What? No! Me? Jealous?" she said, "Why would I be jealous of you and Jackson?!" She laughed nervously.

"You sound jealous to me…" said Jackson. Frankie turned bright red.

"I am not jealous!" She turned to the brunette behind her. "Julia help!"

"Frankie, it seems jealous…" Julia answered. Frankie's face turned even redder if that was possible.

"I am not jealous!"

"Yes, you are!" said everyone but Frankie in unison. Frankie groaned out of frustration. She didn't like Jackson that way… did she?

* * *

 **Translations:**

 ** _Bonjour_ _papa_ \- Hello, father**

 ** _Papa, ce sont mes amis, Cleo de Nile et Frankie Stein_ \- Dad, these are my friends, Cleo de Nile and Frankie Stein.**

 ** _Pas la première fois que quelque chose contre la nature est arrivé… Mais… Je dois trouver les filles._ \- Not the first time something unnatural has happened ... But ... I have to find the girls.**

 ** _Oui, Papa. Je vais bien, mais... Je suis désolé. Votre médaillon, il ... il a été détruit_. - Yes Dad. I'm fine, but ... I'm sorry. Your locket, it ... it was destroyed.**

 ** _Tant que tu vas bien, mon trésor, c'est tout ce qui compte._ \- As long as you're all right, my treasure, that's all that matters.**


	13. When Wedding Bells Chime

**Episode 13: When Wedding Bells Chime**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, but the students of Merston High were stuck inside. One student in particular was enjoying herself though.

Frankie sat in her home economics class, sitting cross-legged on a nearby counter that was in the front of the class. She pulled the needle in and out of the fabric she had in her hands. This was a talent of hers. Sewing. Which is why, whenever the sewing unit for home ec came up, Frankie was allowed to make her own creations. This is why she sat in front of the class, completely zoned out.

"Then take your pattern and draw the line," said the home economics teacher. She was only one of the two teachers that taught home ec, and Frankie was glad to have her. Miss Sylvia Flapper was unanimously considered beautiful, graceful, and well-dressed among the students. She had iridescent-ivory skin, large blazing green eyes with long dark lashes, a small mole nearing her left cheekbone, and wavy long blood-red hair. She dressed to appeal to her students, wearing mostly dresses and wearing her hair loose, and she moved around as if she floating. Frankie loved having her.

"Now you can sew it together," her teacher continued. "Any questions?" Frankie perked up and looked over at her teacher. Unlike normal, Miss Flapper had a dreamy look in her eyes. The student raised her hand and an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Miss Flapper nodded.

"I'm fine, Frankie dear." Before Frankie could say anymore, the bell rang. Frankie hopped off the counter and walked over to meet Cleo, Julia and Rebecca. "Miss Stein! I want you to stay behind for a moment."

"Ooo, looks like Frankie's in trouble~" sang Cleo as she and the other girls left. Frankie sighed and walked back towards her teacher, her hands nervously wringing the fabric that was still in them.

"Miss Flapper, I know I fell asleep that one time in class, but that was about three months ago!" she said rather quickly. To Frankie's surprise, her teacher began laughing.

"No, Miss Stein. It isn't about that. And besides, I think you got the punishment you deserved when you received a thirty on that math test." Frankie laughed sheepishly. Of course, she remembered when she got that test back. It had been one of the greatest days of her life.

"So… why did you want to talk to me?" Miss Flapper beckoned Frankie closer. The student walked closer to her teacher.

"You're my best sewing student, Frankie." Frankie smiled.

"Uh… thanks!" Frankie couldn't see here this was going.

"And since you're so great at sewing, I was wondering if you could help me." Frankie hummed a small, confused response. "Frankie, did you know that I'm getting married?" Frankie's blue-and-green eyes went wide.

"No," she replied. "But congratulations!" Miss Flapper smiled.

"Thank you. Anyway, I saw you sewing during class today, and I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"Miss Stein, I was wondering if you could help me with my wedding." Frankie turned paler than normal.

"Me? But I'm not a wedding planner!" Miss Flapper laughed.

"No, but you are a wonderful seamstress. You see, I've always wanted to design my own wedding gown. I am going to do that, mind you, but I can't work on the dress and a few of the wedding preparations at the same time."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Frankie asked, playing with the gray skull locket around her neck.

"I need you to design and sew the bridesmaids' dresses for me." Frankie's jaw dropped. "I just need you to sew one. I have a friend who will be able to duplicate the dresses for the rest of my bridesmaids. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yes!" Frankie replied both with a big smile and without thinking. "I would love to help you!"

"Thank you, Miss Stein. You may leave for lunch now." With a large smile, Frankie rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

After school, Frankie walked home with Julia, Cleo and Rebecca by her side, telling them all about the special task she was given.

"Miss Flapper's getting married?" asked Cleo. Frankie nodded.

"Yup! And she asked me to design the bridesmaids' dresses!" she answered with great enthusiasm. "Isn't that great?" Frankie spun down the sidewalk in her great excitement.

"Er… Frankie…" Julia stuttered. "You can look-" _CRASH_ "... where you are going." Julia and Rebecca rushed over to where Frankie was. In her celebration, Frankie ended up crashing into a sign that was placed outside their local chapel. Rebecca bent down and pulled Frankie to her feet.

"Are you alright, love?" she asked, allowing a bit of her British nature to slip in.

"Yeah… I'm alright," Frankie said. She turned and picked up whatever she had crashed into. It was a sign. "Huh, looks like the chapel's having a contest. That's the last thing I'd expect a chapel to do."

"Hey, the grand prize is a trip to Hawaii!" exclaimed Rebecca. "All you have to do is sew the winning wedding dress." Frankie's eyes lit up.

"I have an idea girls," she said. "What if we win that trip for Miss F?" Julia, Rebecca and Cleo stared at Frankie. "What?"

"Frankie," said Cleo, "You're the only one who can sew well out of all of us." Frankie laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah. But that doesn't mean we can't try, right?"

"Your optimism is getting really annoying."

"I'm taking that as a yes! Cleo, you need to come to my house!"

"Wait what?"

"Come on!" Cleo couldn't even answer before Frankie took her hand and ran with her in tow to her home.

* * *

Frankie opened and shut the door quickly, dragging Cleo into her home. Cleo was still confused on what was happening.

"Mom!" called out the stitched girl. "I'm home!" She turned towards Cleo, letting her go. "You're going to love my mom. She made this cake for this party at her job, and some of it's left over. I'm pretty sure we can split it." Frankie led Cleo into the kitchen. Her jaw dropped. Standing there was her brother. The last cake slice in his hand and a fork in his mouth. "You've got to be kidding me." Steven pulled the utensil from his mouth.

"And you brought another friend home," Steven shot back. Cleo stood confused in the background.

"And you ate my cake."

"Your name wasn't on it." Frankie's face turned red with frustration.

"Nevermind!" Franke turned out of the kitchen, prepared to take Cleo with her, when her brother finally noticed their guest.

"Who's your friend?" The younger sister stop and froze.

"Cleo de Nile…" said Cleo rather uncomfortably. Frankie turned around to her brother raise an eyebrow.

"De Nile? Like the teacher?" Cleo's expression changed to match Frankie's. Annoyed.

"My older sister."

"Alright, now that everyone's been introduced I say we-" Frankie said nervously before being interrupted.

"How'd you meet?" Steven asked.

"Don't answer that."

"She came to my family's shrine, the one on Tree Hill," Cleo answered against Frankie's wishes. She smirked a little. "We met and it just clicked. We've been friends from the start." Frankie laughed a little.

"If you call your snake biting and almost killing me 'clicking' then yes," said the stitched girl. Cleo shot her a look. "Anyway, nice to talk to you, Steven, but we have something important to do." Both girls turned and ran down into the basement.

"What was that all about?" asked Cleo as Frankie began rummaging through her desk drawers.

"My brother and I don't exactly get along very well…" she explained. "Bingo!" Frankie pulled out a blank piece of paper and slammed it down on her desk. Cleo walked over to beside Frankie, leaning over her shoulder as Frankie sat down.

"What exactly am I doing here?" the Egyptian asked. Frankie hummed a bit before looking up.

"I didn't know anyone else who had as much fashion expertise as you," Frankie said as she pulled a pencil from her desk. "I need help with the design. I'll sew it together."

"Uh huh…" Cleo stood up straight. "Why would I help you?"

"Because we're friends?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes, aren't you?" Frankie nodded, causing Cleo to sigh. "Fine. I'll call my dad and tell him I'll be home late." Frankie grinned and jumped up, wrapping her arms around Cleo.

"Thank you!" she said enthusiastically.

"Frankie, get off me!"

* * *

The next day, both Cleo and Frankie came to school late. They had been up half of the night working on their little projects. One, which was to sew the bridemaid dress for Miss Flapper, and the other was to create a wedding dress to win the contest and surprise their teacher. Julia sat across from her friends at lunch, watching them trying to stay awake.

"If you spent a lot of energy finding the princess, our mission would be over," the brunette said. "Why are you both tired?"

"We were up until two in the morning last night," Cleo explained, rubbing the temples of her head. "Frankie really wants to win that contest for Miss Flapper."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," Frankie added with a yawn. "We have to win for her! And besides, we finished the designs. Now we need the fabric for the dresses and we'll be good!"

"Where do you think you have the money to do it?" asked Julia. Frankie smirked.

"I got my allowance last week, that and combined with the money I got from my birthday last year, I should have enough for the bridesmaid's dress…" Frankie sighed. "Just not the wedding dress…"

"I'm sure you can find something to use," Julia said with sigh. "If you work together, your craze is out of the tables." A look of confusion was all Julia got. "I am trying to say that you are very creative. I think I need to work on my slang phrases."

"You do," said Cleo. "But, it was a good try." Frankie grinned and stood up.

"But, that's just it! We just have to get creative!"

"What have you done?" Cleo said, putting her face in her hands as Julia laughed nervously. "You do realize I have to go along with her crazy scheme?"

"I do now," said Julia.

* * *

Later that day, Frankie was walking home with Rebecca, trying her best to get her best friend in on the plan. When she heard about what Frankie was doing, Rebecca began to laugh a little.

"What?!" Frankie exclaimed. "I think it's a good idea!"

"Yes, but," Rebecca said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Sewing a wedding dress is one of the hardest things to do."

"I can do it! I just need a little help…"

"Miss Flapper is the only person I can think of to help you, but she has to plan her own wedding."

"Henceforth why I'm asking you."

"Since when have you used the word 'henceforth'?" Frankie shrugged.

"Felt like using it. But will you help me? Please?!"

"I know you better. You won't let me do a single thing other than get you food on occasion."

"Please! I'll do your homework for the next week!"

"No."

"But-" Rebecca suddenly stopped, causing Frankie to stop along with her. "What is it?"

"That's Miss Flapper's building…" she muttered. A man was walking up to one of the doors. Rebecca grabbed Frankie by her wrist and the two hid behind a wall.

"How do you know that's Miss Flapper's building?" Frankie asked out of curiosity.

"My step-mom brought me here once. Shh!" The two girls waited silently behind the wall. The man walked up to one of the doors and knocked on it. To the girls surprise, it was Miss Flapper who opened the door. She looked like an absolute mess.

"That must be her fiancé!" The man tried to talk to her, but Miss Flapper yelled something at him and slammed the door in his face. Frankie gasped. "She really let him have it, didn't she?"

"I've never seen her that mad," said Rebecca. "Do you think this means her engagement's off?" Frankie shook her head.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Julia was walking down over to the Shrine, mostly to check on Cleo and to make sure that the plan of hers and Frankie's were driving them up the walls.

"It's so peaceful here…" said Julia with a smile. However, the peace was interrupted by a sudden yell.

"Cleo! Come here!"

"Father I-"

"Cleo de Nile!" Julia turned to see Cleo handing something over to who seemed to be her father. "Imagine, cutting up my best sheets for something that trivial…"

"Father-" Cleo tried say before being cut off. Her father gave her a look before walking away. Cleo sighed, running a hand through her hair as Julia walked up to her.

"What was it?" she asked. Cleo turned to her.

"You said Frankie and I had to get creative," answered the Egyptian. "I may or may not have been trying to borrow the sheets from the guest bedroom." Julia laughed a little before placing a hand on Cleo's shoulder.

"I know you will come up with something…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Frankie stood outside her parent's bedroom door. Her mind was racing. This was an absolutely stupid idea. She sighed and looked up and down the hallway.

"The coast is clear," Frankie muttered to herself. "No parents in sight…" She carefully opened the door and crept inside. She darted over to the white curtains hanging in front of her parents' window. Frankie ran a pale hand over it with a smile.

"Perfect…" she muttered.

"Perfect for what?" said a voice from behind. Frankie jumped and whipped around to come face-to-face with her mother. "Why are you sneaking into my bedroom? And why are you touching my curtains?"

"I-I-I need the fabric for an extra sewing project," her daughter lied. "Please?"

"I know about that wedding dress contest Frankie, and you are not going to Hawaii!" Frankie began to turn bright red as she thought of an excuse.

"But Mom it's not for me!"

"Nice try, Frankie. I know a lie when I see one."

"But it's two free weeks!"

"I may ground you for a week." Frankie paled.

"Mom! You're dashing the dreams of someone who I'm trying to do something nice for!"

"Once again, nice try. Dream something new while you clean your room."

"But Mom-!"

"Go." Frankie groaned in frustration as she walked out of her parents' room and down to her own, angry at the current situation.

* * *

Neither side of the duo managed to craft a wedding dress for the contest. However, they did decide to go and see who would win.

Frankie groaned, rubbing her hands. She had cleaned her room, both bathrooms, and done the dishes for the past few days. She was rather tired after doing this, as she kept tripping over multiple things and having to fix her work.

"Your room must be sparkling by now, Frankie," Cleo remarked when she saw what Frankie was doing. "You'll have plenty of time to heal when your grounded for being here."

"Cleo, stop," Julia said, trying to be the peacemaker.

"Julia's right," Frankie added. "And besides, I got permission from my mom to be here."

"This does not really want what I was talking." Cleo and Frankie eyed Julia as they tried to think about what she had said so it made sense to them. Julia pulled out her small computer, showing both of them the screen. "I took some strange energy peaks in this area. I have a feeling it might be the Dark Kingdom."

"Are you sure?" Cleo asked. Julia nodded.

"I asked Sir Hoots-A-Lot last night. He thought so."

"So, what are we going to do?" Frankie asked.

"You disguise yourself as a competitor," Julia explained as she put the computer away. "And try to find the person behind this."

"But…" Frankie tugged at her skirt. "We… don't have a dress…"

"What about your little 'disguise pen'?" Cleo asked. "The same one you used to get on the cruise ship a while ago?" Frankie dug around in her purse, pulling out the pen after a few seconds. She nodded to her friends before running backstage. She looked down at the pen in her hand before holding it up.

"Come on, pen!" Frankie cried out as quietly as she could. "Change me into a bride!" White light shot out from the pen's tip and coated Frankie in it. When in faded, the girl looked different. Frankie rushed over to a nearby mirror.

Her hair had become a flat black tone while her eyes turned green. She was wearing a long, white veil that covered her back and had several white flowers in her hair. Frankie laughed a little when she saw the dress. The bodice fight her body perfectly, with long lace sleeves that revealed her shoulders. The rest of the dress billowed out from her waist, making Frankie look like a princess. Frankie laughed again.

"Do I look amazing or what?" she said to herself. "This is a beautiful dress!" Frankie snapped up straight when she heard that the contest was beginning. She ran onto the stage with the other contestants.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LET'S APPLAUD THE CONTESTANTS IN THE WEDDING DRESS CONTEST!" said the announcer as the contest began. Frankie began to wring her hands nervously together. She looked out into the crowd for Julia and Cleo. A familiar face would help to calm her down. "THANK YOU. AND HERE'S OUR GUEST HOSTESS, ZOE SUBLIME!" Frankie looked at the other side of the stage through the corner of her eye. She let out a silent gasp. Instead of the guest host the announcer had introduced, out on stage came Miss Flapper, her eyes wild and crazy and as the wedding gown she was dressed in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHERE'S ZOE?"

"She's nothing compared to me," said Miss Flapper.

"YOU'RE THE LOVELIEST BRIDE I'VE EVER SEEN, AND I'VE SEEN PLENTY." Miss Flapper narrowed her eyes.

"Not anymore! You won't be wasting energy on those moronic weddings! From now on all of you and investing your energy into my cause." With a wave of her hand, translucent wisps began to be drawn from the contestants, the announcer and the crowd into the bouquet she was holding. "YOU CAN'T RESIST! YOUR ENERGY IS MINE!"

"Do not look into the eyes!" Frankie heard Julia cry out from the audience. The teenager did as she was told, using her arms to shield her vision from her teacher. Frankie's eyes widened, however, when moved her arm and gasped.

Miss Flapper's skin had turned into scales. Wing protruded from her back and fangs bit into her lip. Frankie's eyes narrowed.

"You won't get away with this…" Frankie shouted at the woman who had replaced her teacher.

"Oh really?" said the dragon. "And why is that?"

"Because I know how to stop you!" Frankie pulled out her locket from under the dress.

"Careful, little princess!" Frankie could hear footsteps coming from behind her. With a quickly turn, she smiled upon seeing her friends rushing over to aid her. She pulled it off and held it up.

"STEIN PRISM POWER!" she called out, making the locket pop open. "MAKE-UP!" A mixture of blue and black light zoomed out of the locket, surrounding Frankie in it. From beside her, Julia and Cleo drew their own transformation tools and held them up.

"ZOMBIE POWER…" chanted Julia.

"MUMMY POWER…" Cleo added. The crystals on their pens began spinning at an unimaginable speed.

"MAKE-UP!" The girls cried out together. Their crystals shot out both red and yellow light respectively. Light faded from around each of them, leaving behind the girls' sailor counterparts.

The Sailor Guardians stood against Miss Flapper, but didn't say anything. Miss Flapper reacted to the girls' transformations a little too quick than they had expected. She shot out a stream of fire from her mouth. Sailor Stein felt herself tense up. Sailor Mummy had to pull her out of the way.

"What is wrong with you?" she said. Sailor Stein swallowed down something in her throat.

"I have pyrophobia," she admitted. "I'm afraid of fire." Sailor Mummy groaned.

"Of all the things…"

The girls went around dodging Miss Flapper's flames. Eventually, the dragon had Sailor Stein cornered.

"You're mine now," hissed Miss Flapper. "No one has ever escaped me!" Sailor Stein was rooted to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" shouted Sailor Zombie, catching sight of this. "Undead Mist!" Sailor Zombie's thick, red mist seeped throughout the room, obscuring the vision of Miss Flapper.

"What's happening?!"

"Focus, Sailor Stein," Sailor Mummy hissed, running up to her. "What do we need to break?" Sailor Stein thought about it for a moment.

"Her bouquet. I'm sure of it!" Sailor Mummy nodded.

"I can get to it. Finish her off!"

"Alright, alright." Sailor Stein pulled off her tiara. "Stein Tiara Boomerang!" She threw her tiara at Miss Flapper. It cut across her like butter. Miss Flapper became incapacitated long enough for Sailor Mummy ran forward. She took the flowers from her hands and crushed them under her heel. Miss Flapper collapsed on the floor, turning back into a human.

The girls laughed in victory before noticing the people in the around them were starting to awaken.

"We must leave before they notice us," said Sailor Zombie.

"What's wrong with a little praise?" asked Sailor Mummy, crossing her arms. Sailor Stein quieted her.

"It is if you want people to find out who we are," she said. "Come on! We have to go!" And with that last word, the Sailor Guardians left.

* * *

The next morning, Frankie yawned as she woke up and got out of bed. The first thing she noticed was the ring tone her phone from beside her nightstand. Who would be calling her? It was too early for anyone to have woken up.

She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Julia. She quickly answered it.

"Hey, Jules," Frankie said, sitting up. "What's up?"

"Frankie, you got go to YouTube," Julia said. Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning to you too." She swung her legs over her bed and headed over to her computer, following her friend's wish. "What's up with asking me this?"

" _Frankie, c'est important!_ "

"Alright, alright. Gimme a sec. Don't go all French on me." Frankie turned on the device. As soon as she logged in, she pulled up YouTube. "Alright. It's open."

"Search bar. I want you to search Sailor Guardians." Frankie went to go for the keyboard before freezing.

"Julia, why do you want me to-"

"Type Sailor Guardians." Frankie obliged, typing in the words and searching. Three results appeared on the page. Frankie's eyes widened.

"Please tell me these aren't what I think they are…?" Frankie asked. There was a hum of a yes on the other end of the line. Frankie clicked on one of the videos. It began to play a news report. She stiffened when it showed footage of the three girls as their Sailor counterparts, fighting against Valentine at the airport. Frankie sighed as the footage had cut off before she revealed who she was. She watched the other two. They were all the same. Each one depicted footage of the girls fighting side-by-side.

"Someone was filming us," said Julia once the last report finished. "They put these videos online. From there, news stations and journalists can access it." Frankie groaned.

"And I didn't want anyone to know…" She sighed. "Did you tell Cleo? I need to tell Watzit when he gets back from the vet…"

"Cleo was the one who told me. She saw her father watching them on the news yesterday and found them.." Frankie shut down her computer.

"Any idea to who could be behind this?" Frankie asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Not a clue. I tried to follow the IP address. I can not get there." Julia sighed. "Frankie, who has done this, threatens us." Frankie ran a hand through her hair at the sound of the sentence. "They might know who we are."

"Don't worry about it Julia. I'm sure we'll be fine. We just have to be careful." Julia sighed.

"I hope you are right. We still have to find the princess, not to mention the other two members of our team." Frankie rested her head in the palm of her hands.

"Right. I forgot about that. Alright. Here's the plan. Find the Princess. Find the other members of our team. Try not to get discovered. Sound like a plan?"

"I imagine. But the Sailor Guardians are about to receive much more attention than we wanted."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 ** _Frankie, c'est important!-_** **Frankie, it's important!**


End file.
